The Dawn Will Come
by Breviary-Rose
Summary: A new semester starts at their university, and the survivors are forced to live with their choices in the aftermath of that horrific night on the mountain. A mysterious break-in has the survivors shaken after the figure appears less than human. After months of separation, the survivors will be thrown back into the Blackwood Mountain horror story if they want to or not. [Mike / Sam]
1. Distance at a Cost

**The . Dawn . Will . Come .**

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

Hello, new fandom! Because my head refuses to shut up, I present you with a different approach to the Mike/Sam relationship from _Until Dawn_ , a game that basically is to blame for this story. This pairing isn't nearly as developed as it deserves, so I am hoping to contribute this ship by adding this story.

I'm shooting for around 40k words total or more. Chapter will vary in length. This is intentional. I don't mean to spoil you one chapter and deprive you with another. This is the first story that I'm not concerned with a chapter number to word count ratio. I'm letting this story develop as it does naturally.

The title of this story comes from _Dragon Age: Inquisition_. That game has no other affiliation with this story. I really love the choral song similarly titled.

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES**

To my faithful readers who may see this in their emails, I do recommend you either watch gameplay (cutscenes) on YouTube or read on the game's wikia pages for context if you wish to read this story. This has nothing to do with Marvel.

This story will be rated **a heavy rated M**. For now, though, I've lowered the rating to the current rating of these chapters. I will raise it when I feel it needs to be. Cursing is prominent in the game, so I'm keeping up with this as a style choice.

 _ **Spoilers will occur for those who forgo research or those who have not finished the game.**_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Chapter 1**

A night like that night in the cabin in Canada was something people fed through the stream of dreams, a nightmare. The word didn't quite grasp the hells and horrors of that night on the mountaintop. But what did someone do when no word in existence underlined the severity of a night like that one?

Sam thought they would forget it altogether.

She both had and had not forgotten, though. Sometimes when she went places familiar to her past friendships with the Washington siblings, she would hear their voices or their laughter.

She'd forgotten what she could: the survivors, the fear, the place, the life from before, mostly.

She was changed. Then again, they all had.

Josh was still missing/at large, but no one had suggested they go back to find out what became of the friend. Not even Sam.

Samantha stretched across her twin bunk bed in her dark dorm room. She had no roommate. This dump was all hers.

Joy.

Emily, Ashley, and Jessica hadn't tried to talk to her for a while. They'd given up. _Good on them_ , Sam idly mused.

The girl wanted to be left alone with her head full of demons...and Wendigos. And her memory of Josh.

She was for the most part…alone.

Chris approached her occasionally, usually to insist she talk about that night. At the beginning of this fall semester, they shared two classes. The next day sat in two new, different classrooms to classes she was sure wouldn't contribute much to her targeted degree.

She wanted out of this school, but transferring would cost her more of her inheritance. Her parents would question her about the abrupt decision, and she would have to stick to a story for the rest of her life.

And that sounded tiresome.

She tolerated the sociology class she opted to enroll in. It was pretty remedial, but it allowed her to bypass another semester of being reached out to from the others.

Problems persisted in her plans to forgetting everything: Mike.

He was in the sociology class with her, but he minded his own business on the opposite side of the room. Sam sat a few rows lower than him to avoid seeing him. She felt him stare down at her occasionally, but he had allowed her ignorance when the others demanded her awareness.

He was the one that escaped her ignorance. He changed in the same way she had. He was the only other survivor aside from her. They fought the Wendigos together and kept each other alive.

He meant more to her than she cared to admit, but she still insisted in treating him the same. Mike only ever caused more problems than he intended.

Peace forgot about her, but ignorance was a kind decoy; however, it only existed in the real world. Falling asleep was a real chore. She saw everything again, so some nights she threw slumber to the wind.

Her health had taken a hit. Sleep deprivation was not a kind substitute for the hellish horrors of the mountain, but she graciously accepted it. She preferred to avoid sleep anyway.

A knock at the door stole her away from her reverie. A groan lowly festered at her throat, but Sam reluctantly got up to answer anyway. As she cracked the door, she instantly saw Mike.

He didn't appear changed. He looked the same, but she only saw a flash of the wounds that battered his face just before they escaped the cabin before it blew up. The reminder caused her to wince, but she quickly adjusted herself to appear cool, aloof. "What do you want? It's late."

His brow rose, "It's only six-thirty."

"Still dark."

"Evening," he playfully amended.

"Good night," she flatly said as she started to close the door.

He reached out and stopped it from closing, opening it up slightly. "Sam-"

"Do you want me to rip your face off?" she curtly interrupted with a bored, yet aggressive tension in her features.

His angular face scrunched inward, "Interesting choice of words."

"Don't mean nothing by it," she said, her southern drawl a bit more obvious. Despite her brain commanding her to shut the door on his face, Sam rolled her eyes and stubbornly opened the door and walked away to sit down on the bed. ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT** )

As she crossed her legs on the bed, she noticed her shorts were her old volleyball shorts. They were tight over her somewhat adequate ass. She wore a sports bra with no shirt. Mike had seen her in worse. "What do you want?"

He grabbed the rolling chair at her desk and mounted it backwards so that his arms crossed over on the high back of the chair. He offered a cavalier grin, "I want to join your dancing club."

"Fuck, Mike," she groaned without raising her monotonous tone, "Be serious."

His brows twitched closer together, but he still smiled, "I am."

"Why the hell would my dance club be of any interest to you?" she asked, her curiosity too demanding to ignore.

He held up his hand, "I can't play football or basketball anymore."

"Did your ass get hard from warming the bench, or did they kick you off the team?" she asked instantly.

"They shoved their boot so far up my ass, I thought my head would expand," he joked.

Sam exhaled almost in the manner of a single laugh, but it sounded more like indigestion. She still didn't smile, "Dancing won't help your hand any more than catching balls would."

"It will keep me in shape. If we were to be partners, we could work together to find a nice balance for us both," he started. After swallowing, his smile dimmed quite a bit and he scooted in closer to her, "I know you have a sustaining leg injury from that night. I watched you dancing a few days ago." As sudden as it vanished, the smile returned, "You need the support of a strong man."

Finally, she laughed, even though she was supposed to have scoffed. "Mike, stop."

She stood up and stood by the window, glanced down and grabbed her phone. She scrolled through the music app, and selected a slower, percussion-filled instrumental piece. When she turned, she glanced down at Mike, "Show me what I would have to fix."

He took her outstretched hand and gently squeezed it as he stood from the rolling chair. She reached around him with her other hand and shoved the blasted object away from them.

He was so much taller than she was, she mused. This information wasn't news to her, though. Michael Munroe stood higher than most of the individuals in the original group of 'friends.'

Mike snaked his arm around her bare back and lifted her toward him when she began to pull away, "Like I said, support of a strong man."

When he smiled at her, she glanced away. Her eyes settled on his inflicted hand, "Does your hand still hurt?"

"Every fucking day," he replied amiably as he stepped back.

She followed his wavering lead. Sam didn't think he knew how to properly hold a partner, but she didn't want to talk about dancing anymore. "How are you able to smile and laugh after what happened?" Sam timidly whispered.

When she glanced up, his eyes were distant, but he still grinned stupidly. She followed the moving bob of the Adam's apple as he swallowed, "You're not the only one trying to forget, Sam."

"Sometimes I hear Josh joking from outside this room," she softly said. Her lips stretched, but it still wasn't a smile. "He would sneak in the dorms just to hang out with me for a few hours when I studied too much."

Mike continued to sway them slowly, "You liked him, didn't you?"

She narrowed her eyes as she attempted to ponder the question. "I didn't have romantic feelings for him, but we connected differently than I have with anyone else."

Her answer seemed to entertain him from the way he chuckled, "You're so out of touch with your emotions." It was a statement. She didn't think he meant to offend her. He hadn't. His eyes guided down to her lips quickly, but he was quick to move his hues back to her eyes, "Even from before."

Sam stepped on his foot. When he winced dramatically, she apologized. For a few seconds, neither spoke. She exhaled and inhaled, "Mike, we weren't friends before. Not really."

"We're hardly friends now, Sam," he commented as he stepped on her toes with a playful glint in his eyes, "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes even though her lips stretched slightly, "I'm serious. You didn't really know me."

Mike's eyes narrowed. He pulled her closer to him and dipped her lazily. She followed his lead for now, and dramatically arched her back so her head slowly rose as he brought her back up to him. A passing of exotic friction and quiet intrigue flowed between them as his nose touched hers.

"Did Josh like you?" he continued quietly.

Mike leaned down as she finished moving up from the dip. She relaxed her body against his strong arms and looked down at his lips. Her lashes ticked his cheek.

As she glanced up, Sam saw a shift in his expression. It was nefarious and hot. It was metallic and questioning. She didn't pull away, though. His expression matched how she felt. "I'm sure he was interested."

"What makes you say that?" he asked roughly.

Their noses brushed again, and Sam moved her head up so it knocked against the tip of his gently. "He never treated me like he told you and Chris to treat girls. He was kind and attentive to listening to me about things I thought mattered."

"Like what?" he continued hoarsely.

Sam moved her hand slowly from his shoulder to his stomach, "Vegetarian shit, saving the local wildlife, and small bunches of feministic opinions."

Mike laughed, which tightened his abs underneath the thin shirt he wore, "I bet you hated me before."

Sam moved her hand lower to find the edge of his shirt. She felt the elastic band of his basketball shorts. Deliberately, her hand moved underneath the shirt at her fingertips, brushing burning, exposed flesh at his waist.

The contact made him squirm away from her touch. Mike awkwardly laughed and heaved as he turned around toward the door. "So am I in?" he loudly probed.

The odd reaction shook her out of her reverie: whatever spell she was under in his arms. "Yeah, sure," she spat. Sam hadn't meant to add such venom beneath the words, and she winced in response. ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE** )

He didn't seem to notice, though, because he waved his hand over his head and left the room without another word.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Butterfly Effects**

Sam let Mike in her dorm room, and let Mike join her dance club.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Status Updates**

 **SAM:**

Mike: Highest  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Low  
Chris: Neutral  
Emily: Lower  
Ashley: Lowest

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

Thanks for reading. This story has a focus on life after the ending of the game. Everyone survives is the ending I'm going with. _SPOILER ALERT!_ Josh lives as a Wendigo.

I'm also deciding to honor the lovely majority who enjoy Sam with Josh by incorporating Josh in small pieces throughout this story in some way. I don't hate Josh! I just dislike him for Sam, especially after playing through the whole game! Sam and Mike have SUCH good chemistry, and they are both strong.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 ** _BREVIARY-ROSE_**


	2. She, the Great Distraction

**The . Dawn . Will . Come .**

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

Wow, thanks for the reviews! This is a small community, so I wasn't expecting any for the first few chapters. I'm glad others are interested in this ship.

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES**

 _ **Spoilers will occur for those who forgo research or those who have not finished the game.**_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Chapter 2**

Friday: another pointless fucking day.

Sam sat in her usual spot down by the front of the classroom precisely in the fourth row and the fifth seat from the right aisle.

People often opted to skip the class, so she usually sat by herself except the two girls who gossiped the entire duration at the left side of the same row.

Class hadn't started, yet. She always came earlier than she needed to. She didn't know why. Josh always stressed the importance of being early for class to her. He never applied the logic to his own life.

Only three weeks in the semester, sociology was proving to be her favored discipline. She thought it was interesting to learn about the various theories and how the world existed in other great minds in history.

She hated the man, but Freud sure was an interesting character to learn about.

The seat to her right unfolded, and she glanced up seeing Mike. He nearly pranced into his seat from the row behind. "That was pointless. You could have walked the four fucking seats to sit down."

He shrugged. "Then no one would look at me." Sam though a pout sat on his lips, too.

"Mike…" she groaned.

He threw his bag on the seat next to him and looked back at her, "Sam…"

"Why are you sitting next to me?" she patiently fumed.

"Someone is sitting in mine," he said as he nonchalantly withdrew his notebook and pen from his bag. He didn't look at her.

When she glanced back, no one was there. "Seriously, Mike. What gives?"

He abruptly twisted in his seat and reached over with his injured hand, which now rested on her shoulder. "Sam, here's the deal. I can't stop thinking how unpleasant you look by yourself," he grinned broadly, "I figured I'd lighten up your life a bit by sitting next to you. You do have to consider what the poor professor thinks." He leaned in toward her and whispered, "He stares right at us when he's here."

She hit his arm lightly. Her mouth relaxed a bit and she found herself catching her laughter before it ignited, "Mike!" She pushed him away from her playfully, "You're so fucking full of shit!"

He scrunched his face a bit and raised his brow contentiously. He held up his hand and examined his inflicted finger. After she acknowledged the limb by irritably rolling her eyes, he reached over her and moved her closer to him.

His other hand reached for her chin and made sure her attention was fixed on him. She raised her brow, but said and did nothing. "I've seen my insides, and I can assure you I saw no shit." He smiled innocently.

A twitch disturbed her lips. "That's not funny," she said as seriously as she could.

He pinched the air and narrowly left a space between his thumb and index finger, "It's a little funny."

She shook her head, "Nope."

His eyes widened and he nodded furiously, "Yep."

"You're trying too hard, Mike. I don't think I'll ever laugh again," she said lightly.

He gasped and placed his hand on his chest over his heart, "That's a serious offense, Sam."

Sam's features fell, "Okay, now you're trying too hard."

He held up both hands, "Stopping."

Silence fell over them for a few minutes. The doors to the lecture hall opened and closed as students filed in. She glanced at him, "So, you're seriously going to sit here?"

He nodded, "Yep."

"Mike…"

The door opened again, and the professor emerged. Mike pushed a finger over his mouth, "Class is starting. I'm trying to learn!"

This time, she held her hands up in defeat, "Sorry for being a distraction."

She certainly was a distraction, he thought.

A welcomed one.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Emily crossed her arms and tapped her toes against the tiled hallway outside the sociology classroom. "How fucking long is this class?" she impatiently asked. Her voice echoed in a small surrounding area.

The dark-haired girl paced across the expanse of the double doors quickly until she heard voices enclosing. "Finally," she seethed.

About thirty students emerged until she saw Mike with Sam. Emily worried about that girl, but she clearly wanted nothing to do with the fucking group anymore.

She didn't have to be her best friend just because Sam saved her life from the man standing in front of her with a questioning looking in his features. Mike appeared anxious for an obvious fucking reason. He was so God damned whipped.

Sam swallowed nervously and instantly became distant. She appeared bored. Odd for someone who used to be so fiercely friendly. Whatever. "Hey, Sam. I'm here to collect Mike, so you can go back to pretending I died again."

As Emily collected Mike's hand, Sam groaned, "Still the same."

Emily approached her with expressive interest, "What does that mean, Sam?"

"This is unreal," Sam retorted. She bobbed her head back and forth as if to demean Emily's preppy mannerisms. Emily scoffed, but Sam answered, "You're still a bitch."

Sam moved between Mike and Emily, and Mike peeled her hand away from his in order for Sam to pass.

Emily huffed and glanced over to Mike, who didn't even look at her. "Bye, Sam." His attention over her short frame was constant and deliberate. Emily would have smiled had she not been thoroughly pissed off.

"See ya, Mike," Sam said monotonously. ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT** )

Mike loved Sam. He had told Emily on multiple occasions. Although they dated and continued to casually fuck when they both needed a release, Emily considered him a close friend. She felt nothing special for Mike. Not anymore. Especially not after!

How could she when he held a fucking gun to her head?

"How cute!" she said sarcastically with a raised pitched. She even smiled, which quickly morphed back to a hard frown, "Now let's get back to me."

He swallowed, but didn't push her hand away, "Emily, this needs to stop."

Emily pulled him along, but threw a quick glance over her shoulder, "Eventually, but you're not with her yet."

"I don't want to give her the wrong impression, Em," Mike reluctantly said.

Emily choked on her laughter, "Stop being such a pussy, Mike." She turned around again, "You're killing my mood."

When they arrived to her dorm, she kicked out her roommate quite rudely and without a care. As the girl fled the room, Emily slammed the door and shoved him against the door. "You're still a man, Mike. Your cock relishes the blissful abyss of a cunt. Love was never on the table," she despicably said.

Mike knew she needed this more than he did. The student hadn't a clue why he kept up with this habit. Emily was the first girl that caught his interest. They were the same breed…at least, they used to be.

Both had a narcissistic shallowness. She was quicker to advertise her faults than he was, however. He thrived on his approachable image to everyone. That mask kept him in the center. That stage was comfortable for him because he controlled it.

So when she reached for him and whispered, "Mike. God, you're so fucking sexy. I want you. I need you now!" in a voice similar to Sam's, he snapped.

He took control and Emily faded away like she did the last time. And the times before that. The phantom in his arms didn't mind if he was a bit too rough. She craved the new, raw passion that festered within him.

The creature wasn't scared of him or the dark thoughts as he forced her out of her clothes. This phantom in his arms charged forth and commanded him, encouraged him, as he shoved her roughly down on the bed. He felt glorious when she took him in her mouth.

The ghost in his mind worshipped him because he controlled the phantom. It was his. He owned it. He hungered for it.

He pounded inside of this haunting, beautiful creature endlessly until his whole body shook violently: as if he fought against a demanding, hellish chill. ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE** )

A wash of shame bathed him as he fell on top of reality: Emily. Her. His eyes felt heavy and tired. Eventually, the world began to shake through the glossy haze of his tears that spilled.

He was a wild animal.

He was an uncontrollable, unsteady monster. Just like the mindless, ravenous Wendigo.

He peeled himself from Emily, who scoffed at his tears. "This is who you are now, Mike. Accept it," she ordered impatiently.

He turned around and wiped the fucking tears away. He bent down and put his pants on. He felt a bitter rage swarm within him, and he heaved as he pointed to her, "You fucking shut up!" He exhaled deeply in a quick tempo. His eyes became murderous, "This ends now, Emily."

Emily was unfazed by his threats, "Of course it doesn't."

He leaned over her, an animal locked on his prey, "Don't. Push. Me."

"Do you think Sam can handle this psychologically fucked up monster?" Emily smugly uttered. Her eyes ignited, and she spat, "She won't look at you the same way she did a half hour ago. Psycho Josh fucked her up. She won't ever trust you when you're going to abandon her to your own brand of crazy, Mike." ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT** )

His hand whipped across her face, and he roared at her. She stared up at him as she rubbed a hand over the infliction with a despicable grin.

Mike realized that she wanted him like this. She was controlling him again. And he felt like a fool. He reached down to pick up his shirt and turned to grab his backpack. He faced the door, "We're completely done, Emily. This isn't me, and I'm done being used and manipulated by a deranged whore." ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE** )

She laughed manically. "We're all fucked up, Mike. I'm just choosing to embrace it." Her voice lowed, "Why fight the inevitable. We're all going to end up like Josh."

He turned around, but he placed his hand on the doorknob. He pointed with the hand clutching his shirt at her, "You need help, Emily." He exhaled, "You need fucking help."

He opened the door despite being shirtless and slammed the door. His eyes threatened to spill over again, but he tried his best to harden his heart until he got back to his dorm. He wiped his face with his shirt, but he couldn't move. Not yet.

Someone cleared their throat, and he jumped a bit while his eyes moved to the noise. His whole body shut down with a profound fear, "Sam…"

She bit her lip, and took a deep breath. She stayed where she was, half tucked behind a sharp corner of the hallway and half peeking around it. She moved her head against the wall there. "Sally came to my dorm an asked me for a mutual class' textbook," she paused, but held his gaze. Eventually she continued, "She said she had been kicked out and forgot the textbook."

He swallowed, "Sally…is Emily's roommate." He didn't end with a question. He wasn't stupid.

"Yep," she admitted.

His body was sweaty and smelled like Emily. He suddenly felt dirty and drenched with guilt. He shook his head as he tried to form words. All he could say was her name. No other words escaped his lips. He held her gaze and fought desperately to hold back the tears threatening his big brown eyes.

Sam rushed to him and stretched her arms, but he held her back, "Fuck, Sam. I just had sex with Emily."

Sam swatted away his hand and held his gaze. "I can take a shower and privately gag, Mike. You need something, and this is the only thing I can do," the smaller student retorted softly. Her arms wrapped around him and she felt him drop his belongings to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and nearly dropped to the floor as he sank into her.

He allowed himself to cry in her arms. Sam moved her hands so her right hand rested against the back of his neck and her left hand rubbed against his muscular back. Quickly, he withdrew himself from him and glanced around, "Sorry." He wiped at his eyes.

Sam only shook her head and stared at him. "No problem, Mike." He grabbed his things and started to walk around her, but she caught his wrist lightly, "Stay in my dorm, Mike. I'm all alone, and I thought it helped, but it doesn't." ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT** )

He snapped his head back. Those brown eyes wavered and blinked repeatedly. She swallowed and let go of his wrist. "It sucks being alone and left to your own demons," she clarified. "I-" she paused to swallow nervously, "I would appreciate the company, honestly."

He breathed deeply, but nodded, "I'd like that, too." ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE** )

"Good. You had no choice in the matter," she lightly said with a genuine smile.

Her smile gave him strength in that moment. He looked around them, not quite sure where to look. She surely didn't want him oogling her. "I'll wash up in my dorm, and I'll bring over a few things."

"Perfect," she added awkwardly. Nervously, she clapped once and moved away from him. "I'll go wash Emily off of me now."

He winced, "Sorry."

She looked back and smiled softly, "It's not a problem. I'll see you in an hour or so."

He smiled back, and she rounded the corner out of his sight. Mike felt the corners of his mouth widen stupidly.

A door swung open, and Mike was knocked out of his reverie. The disturbance came from behind him. As he turned around, he saw Ashley with a frown on her face. It wasn't atypical by any means, but this frown spoke of trouble.

She would probably tell Chris. Not that Mike fucking cared in this unexpected moment.

To be polite, he nodded and waved as he turned around to move away from her. Ashley warned, "How can you do this, Mike? Wasn't Hannah enough?" ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT** )

Mike clenched his jaw and paused in his pursuit, but he opted to say nothing and walk away from her crazy ass instead. Before he was outside of earshot, though, he heard her say, "I won't let you hurt her, too."

He didn't have any more fight to argue with her, though. He needed to see Sam again.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Butterfly Effects**

Mike left with Emily, so he had sex with Emily.

Emily pushed Mike, so he hit her.

Sam asked Mike to stay in her dorm, and he accepted.

Ashley confronted Mike about Sam.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Status Updates**

 **SAM:**

Mike: Highest  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Low  
Chris: Neutral  
Emily: Lowest  
Ashley: Lower

 **Mike:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: High  
Matt: Neutral  
Chris: Neutral  
Emily: Lowest  
Ashley: Lower

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

Sorry if this chapter "triggers" anyone. I want to develop a few characters' psychology a bit. Other characters will appear, too. This just got too long for them to fit in. I'm exploring the aftermath before the said stranger appears.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 ** _BREVIARY-ROSE_**


	3. The Mark of a Man

**The . Dawn . Will . Come .**

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

Thank you for supporting this story. I'm so happy to see how many people appreciate this pairing. I will be exploring other characters in the next few chapters. I'm hoping you'll all like the side pairings I bring in. I'm excited about this! Enjoy!

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES**

 _ **Spoilers will occur for those who forgo research or those who have not finished the game.**_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Chapter 3**

It was eleven o'clock – hardly late for the average university student.

Sam couldn't sleep. Shocker.

The man in the bed next to her appeared to be asleep, but his back was to her, so she couldn't know for sure.

The weekend prevented the need to try to sleep anytime soon. The only commitment she had was a session with Mike for her 'club.'

The club was a joke to be honest. The university's counselors asked for a trade this semester. Since no one wanted to be her roommate for the constant nightmares and dysfunctional survival habits she now had, she needed to prove she would be fine without the guidance of psychologists.

That meant social interaction.

The woman wanted nothing to do with shrinks. They hadn't helped Josh at all, and she feared she'd become like him eventually.

No, thank you.

So, she was a bit of an above average dancer, so she decided to have an open but unadvertised dance group.

Thinking back, she mused as she glanced over to Mike, how _had_ he found out about it? Her eyes narrowed when her heart tightened in response of his proximity. He was in her room after tremendously awkward circumstances.

A spark of jealously slanted her mood, but she needed to remember that he needed to somehow mend the scars in his mind somehow. If fucking Emily helped, she couldn't judge him.

The mountain had given her one thing: Mike Munroe. The two hadn't liked each other before very much. She blamed him for the deaths of Hannah and Beth before that night. She thought he was a typical jock who slept his way to the top of their class – just like high school.

They saved each other multiple times that night, and they shared a unique chemistry, shown in the way they understood each other as they plotted to burn the cabin. It developed so quickly, and she still didn't know why it had developed; however, Sam was now faced with an intense respect for him.

That respect gradually grew to these feelings. The nightmares replayed the events back almost in sequential order sometimes. As she revisited them, she gravitated toward him more.

Sam didn't think she could stop it.

At first, these feelings came at the heavy cost of guilt. Josh had her attention before that night, and she thought she had his. She wasn't an idiot. He may have liked her a lot, but he never acted on whatever feelings he had for her.

Sam thought he thought it wasn't worth it. They had a great friendship – always there for the other. She'd known him since her childhood. Hannah was her best friend, and she always asked Sam to stay away from Josh to preserve their friendship.

Hannah was a bit selfish at times, but she had a good heart. When Sam realized what Hannah had become, Sam was disgusted by her reaction and need to kill the creature she had been. That monster wasn't her.

That reaction may have been ruthless, but Sam had made it out alive because of it. She hadn't let her feelings of terror control her the way Ashley did. Lord, that girl was near useless without Chris or Sam.

"Sam, what's wrong?" she heard Mike ask softly, hesitantly. He'd turned around to face her.

She shook her head, "Nothing." He looked at her funny. "Honest," she promised.

He seemed to relax, "Good."

"Mike...?" she raised as she sat up. When she saw him focus back on her, she crossed her legs and sighed, "Do you think of Josh at all?"

He swallowed roughly, but answered reluctantly, "Yeah, Sam. I do." He paused, but decided to add, "Not in the way I should, though."

"Can I tell you something? I need you to answer and listen to me without your popular guy jokes and sarcasm, though," she warned hesitantly.

He sat up and moved his legs over the side of the bed to face her, "Sam, what's up?" He etched concern over his features, and she liked that for some reason. He added, "You can always talk to me."

She smiled, but it was erased when she felt nerves tickle her gut. She sighed and stared at him, "Ever since we got back from that mountain, I've thought about you in ways that have me thinking I may have feelings for you."

He openly watched her as his mouth formed a grin that made her want to smile. She didn't, though. He looked as if he wanted to speak, but she held her hand up, "I'm a little fucked up in the head right now." She swallowed, and she added, "I think we all are."

"So, what do you need from me?" he asked. His face was more straight and focused than she'd ever seen him.

Finally, she did laugh nervously. When she breathed, the exhale was broken up by the loud stuttering, which cut off her breath in short spurts. "Kiss me, Munroe." ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT** )

His face sank with what seemed like dread, and her chest hurt a little by the reaction. "K-kiss?" he stammered apprehensively. He braced himself by gripping the edge of the bed.

Sam shoved down the bit of rejection by rolling her eyes. She reached across the three feet space between the beds and pulled on his arm, "I'm serious. You want to help me? Then, help me by seeing what happens."

He was guided to her bed. He sat wide-eyed as if frozen by her words. She scoffed, not bothering to hide her offense, "No need to be a jerk, Mike."

She started to stand up – to move away from him – but he shook his head and shot his hand out to grab hers. When she turned back around to him, she looked so pissed off. She tried to rip her hand away from him, but he pulled her to him.

"Sam, I feel the same way. I'm just caught off guard." He threw her smile before he reached for her more ardently. She felt his grip shake, and her eyes became unreadable. When she was close enough, he rested his forehead against her, "How do you feel now?"

She swallowed, "This isn't–"

His eyes settled over hers, and he moved his head back when she tried to mold her lips to his. "I'm _not_ going to kiss you, Sam." ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE** )

Her brows drew tightly together, and he felt her try to pull away from him. "Fuck you, Mike."

He shook his head and he carefully allowed his lips to form a smile. "The thing I'm thinking about is the fact that just hours ago I was balls deep in Emily," he explained. He held her where she was, but he felt her slacken and relax a bit.

Mike moved his hand over her cheek. He loved how soft her skin was. "You can explore how I make you feel in other ways that wouldn't disrespect you, Sam." Gently, he lifted his mouth to the tip of her nose, "I'm also not prepared for what I would feel. I'm not mentally at that place where it would be a good idea."

Sam seemed to understand. "Sorry," she uttered softly. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot or pressure you." She swallowed and moved her forehead against his. "I guess I'm not thinking clearly either."

"Please don't apologize, Sam," he pleaded with a soft smirk. He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm glad you feel the way that you do." He chuckled quietly and she lifted her head up so she could look up to him. She saw his eyes go distant, sad. "I hit Emily afterward, Sam. I'm not okay."

Sam rolled her eyes and pushed at him, bringing his attention back to her, "Neither is she."

His left eye twitched as he offered a false smile. She put her hand on his face and lowered it so he looked at her again. Her thumb rubbed on his skin twice, and he moved his hand over hers delicately. He brought it down to his lap between them, holding her hand. "I want to let this take its natural course, Sam. I don't want to hurt you."

Sam squeezed her hand in his, listening attentively. "All right, Mike. You win."

His injured hand lifted hers up to his lips, and she noticed the injured fingers didn't curl with the others. With his other hand, he uncoiled her tense fingers one by one, exposing her palm.

His thumb traced the lines of her limb, "Your hands are so small." Mike lowered his head to her hand, gently brushing his lips softly over her palm. He tenderly moved her arm so that her hand cupped his face as his mouth moved down her arm to her elbow.

His dark eyes closed and he moved behind her so that his back was against the wall on her bed. He pulled her down soothingly so he spooned her. "Your whole body is so small, Sam," he commented.

Sam felt his strong heartbeat against her back, and she felt him shift his legs a bit. This warranted a smile from her mouth, "Do I feel a disturbance in the Force right now, Munroe?"

He chuckled softly, "As a naive young lady, I am appalled by your familiar use of such language, mister!" He'd raised his voice an octave to partially imitate a feminine voice. His arm snaked over her waist and brought her closer to him. Sam was highly aware of the hard, protruding bulge at her back. "I've never felt so much from just touching someone."

Sam narrowed her eyes and turned so her head glanced up at him. She softly smiled, "I don't mind it, Munroe."

He buried his face in her neck. Her skin vibrated as he growled at the exposed flesh. The delicious act caused her to moan quietly. She found his hand and laced her fingers in his. "I've found my favorite sound," he said against her flesh. His lips brushed against the soft skin as he spoke slowly, seductively.

She swallowed and willed herself to fight against the urge to moan again. Her eyes fluttered shut as he bit her skin lightly and traced the edge of his teeth against the skin there. Her brows caved in toward the center of her face.

Sam opened her eyes, desperately pleading to whomever would spare her of the blissful agony. Mike moved his hand underneath her shit, but stopped when he reached the bottom of her breast. His thumb brushed beginning of the swell, but he did not move higher to cup her breast like she yearned him to. She swallowed, "What's that?"

She felt him smile devilishly against her neck, and he gently ignited her body when he teased her neck with his hot tongue. Sam moaned loudly, the sensation foreign and new and unexpected. He closed his mouth over his tongue and suckled delicately there.

She felt her legs squirm in response. She involuntarily moved her legs to mesh with his long, muscular limbs. He pushed her hips forward so that his leg swallowed her body underneath his. She moved her feet against his legs. His muscles responded by contracting and releasing quickly. Mike panted and pulled back slightly.

She saw him lick his lips and smile bashfully. His eyes hungrily held hers, and he whispered, "There are more ways to explore feelings, Sam." His hand glided over her shoulder lightly, and he leaned in to kiss the flesh softly, "Without restraint, I'm certain that my feelings will be eclipsed by the weight of what I feel for you. I don't want that to happen." He swallowed swiftly, and he brought her close again, "You're not like anyone, Sam. You can't let me become animalistic with you until we both con control ourselves."

She didn't know what to say, but she allowed curiosity to speak for her, "What's your favorite sound?"

He chuckled hoarsely into her neck. "Let's keep that a secret for now." ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT** )

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Dancing wasn't a strength of Mike's. Sam knew this from their first session, but she never said anything about it.

Years of experience had shaped Sam for the world and movement of dance. Dreams would guide her to the stages of New York City when she was younger.

Hannah always told her how she wished she could have danced like Sam danced. The girl wasn't great, but she spent the time to understand the mechanics of each count and the rhythm of the music. That was what made her dedicated.

An air of relaxation and soft fun filtered around Mike and Sam when they were together. Sam still hadn't "LOL'd" as Mike wanted her to, but she certainly seemed to smile when they danced.

Mike was right about her leg injury. She needed someone to help her through the motions in order to continue the activity.

He wasn't terrible, though. His strength was any movement that resembled a specific activity involving a bedroom. He was quite good with moving his hips. He joked that his extensive experience in the bedroom helped him.

It was probably true.

Unlike Sam.

He would never know about her virginal mannerisms when she rocked her hips against his as the dance demanded. He wouldn't know she hadn't been held by anyone the way he held her right now.

Sam feared him finding out she _was_ a virgin. The day before they all left for the mountain with Beth and Hannah, Mike had offensively told her that virgins were off limits for him. He said something about them being inexperienced and unknowing of how to please him.

Sam feared that now that she found herself needing him around, he needed to think she wasn't untouched by any other man. She wouldn't lose this man. The loss of Josh had impacted her greatly, and even he was hesitant to make a move or act on his feelings for Sam.

More than anything, Sam didn't want to be treated like a fragile angel. That's how all boys treated virgins - as if they were something to either mock or place on a pedestal.

The group always poked fun at Ashley for being a virgin, too. The girl probably wasn't anymore, but before they all went back, she'd found the academic girl crying in her dorm room on multiple occasions.

Sam didn't want to bother with it all. She wished it didn't matter.

But it always did in one way or another. ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT** )

She broke away from him and turned, reframing her arms in order to sweep the large gymnasium floor. He seemed to appreciate blending in different dancing styles. She liked that about him.

The way he held her made her feel safe. The way he towered over her short body when they moved rocked her heart in a way she could finally accept.

And she would fight to keep this feeling in her chest. Mike had changed in a way that was unnoticeable to his peers and professors. Only the group knew what demons they all faced at night.

For now, though, Sam would focus on becoming happy again because she wanted to move forward with her life. Preferably with the man who stared at her with those big brown eyes with a glint of mischief in them.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Butterfly Effects**

Sam asked Mike to kiss her, but Mike didn't kiss Sam.

Mike made a mark on Sam's shoulder.

Sam didn't tell Mike she is a virgin.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Status Updates**

 **SAM:**

Mike: Highest  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Low  
Chris: Neutral  
Emily: Lowest  
Ashley: Lower

 **Mike:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: High  
Matt: Neutral  
Chris: Neutral  
Emily: Lowest  
Ashley: Lower

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

This story will begin to embrace its secondary horror genre in the next chapter. Are you prepared for this?

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 ** _BREVIARY-ROSE_**


	4. A Bit of Mine, and a Dose of Violence

**The . Dawn . Will . Come .**

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

Thanks for reading! Enjoy. I'm changing the direction of this story so it won't be the standard "Everyone returns" cliche story plot. Please take time to review. It helps me! Truly. **I ADDED BUTTERFLY EFFECTS & STATUS UPDATES TO ALL CHAPTERS!**

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES**

 _ **Spoilers will occur for those who forgo research or those who have not finished the game.**_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Chapter 4**

"Sam..." a voice whimpered.

The girl shook out of her slumber and glanced around the room. Sam thought it odd that it was still daytime. She never took naps during the day…

Her knees bent and she apprehensively remained frozen on her bed. Her hands supported her as she sat up on her pillow. Her eyes watered immediately as she saw a phantom of her past, " _Josh!_ "

The boy stayed away from her by the window, leaning against her desk along the wall. His forested, green eyes lingered over where she sat. He gripped the edge of the wooden desk until his hands shook. "I've missed you, Sammy," he told her intensely.

She allowed herself to cry, and she began to slowly stir out of her bed. Josh whipped his hand up, "No, Sammy. Stay away!" His voice roared, and she flinched.

"Josh, are you real?" she whispered from where she sat. Despite him intensely watching her, Sam stood up, but made no move toward him. She opened her mouth, but words failed her as her chest heaved roughly. She began to exhale violently. She wiped away her tears and closed her eyes as she looked away from him.

In her silence, he replied, "Right now I am, Sammy. I'll always be real for you."

When she calmed down, she stepped closer to him once, "Mike said you were taken by Hannah! Where have you been since February?"

She noticed a spark of madness twitched at his eyes when she spoke. His features darkened, "Mike..."

Her head tilted, "What about him, Josh?"

"Stay... _away_...from him, Sammy. You're mine, and he can't have you!" he babbled insanely. He chuckled dementedly, and Sam swallowed back fear.

Her head shook when she asked, "What are you _talking_ about, Josh? _You_ abducted _me_! I had no part in that prank at all, but you still _hurt_ me!"

He furiously shook his head and narrowed his eyes at her. He approached her by taking two large steps toward her...steps that were far too long of strides for his reach. His prowl toward her caused her to step back against the nightstand.

He reached out his hand, but she didn't take it. He was visibly angered by this. He coiled his fist and howled at her, "You have to be mine! After all I've suffered! All for _you_! Sam, I've loved you, and you left me to die at the mountain all alone!"

Her brows drew together and her tears dried as fury coursed through her bloodstream, "Fuck you, Josh! You attacked me in your God damned prank!" Two tears fell from her eyes, and she drew both of her hands in toward her chest, " _ME!_ "

His eyes glossed over and large tears dripped from his eyes endlessly. He still shook his head, "I only wanted time alone together!"

Sam wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't budge. She coiled her fingers tightly and wiped away freshly falling tears with her left wrist. Her throat felt swollen, but she hoarsely retorted, "Why didn't you tell me how bad things had gotten? I thought you cared about me! I watched you continuously hook up with other girls, and I was always right there waiting for you to make a move!"

His features softened significantly, and his eyes appeared sad, "I didn't want to show you because you would have thought I was insane! I never intended on letting you know because you wouldn't have treated me the same!"

"You can't know that! You never gave me the chance to help you," Sam fought. Her chest heaved, but she stood her ground, "I would have stood by your side because we were always at least friends, Josh! _That's_ what friends do for each other!"

Josh stepped closer to her until he was barely out of arm's reach, "I never wanted to be just friends with you, Sammy." His voice broke, and he shook his head, "I never saw a hint of interest from you until that night! It was too late by then!"

She shook her head, "Josh, you've known me since we were seven years old! I'm not forthright with my own feelings. Besides, the last thing you needed was for me to hang all over you after your sisters went missing! I was intent on waiting for you to reach out for me when you felt it was the best time!"

Seeing him sob injected sympathy in her heart, so she turned around to the nightstand to reach for a tissue. As her back turned, she heard Josh shriek quite like a Wendigo. Immediately, she tried to turn back around, but she collided roughly against the wall.

Her body landed on her bed, but her head hurt from the initial impact. Her back was still facing him, and she felt something strike her shoulder, feeling the wet red blood quickly oozing from her skin there. ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE** )

"Josh!" she cried out. As her body shot up in the bed, she gasped in agony. She glanced down at her shoulder, and she saw a fresh, open wound there. Her shirt had been ripped so that the side of her shirt hung over her arm.

She painfully reached for the lamp on the nightstand to turn on the light. The world had gone black again despite it just being so bright out. In her effort to do so, though, she cried out in pain. The throbbing, tingling sensation gnawed at her shoulder.

When she finally turned the light on, she heard glass at the window shatter. In response, her body quickly bolted out of bed, but she saw nothing there. An early October chill infested the previously warm room. She felt herself crying profusely, but she was able to make her way to the door.

With her unscathed arm, she reached for the doorknob and flung the door open. "Help!" she called out. Where was Mike? "Shit," she hissed as she turned around. The motion pulled the inflicted flesh tightly.

She turned around when she heard further disturbance in her room, since she'd left the door ajar. She swallowed and desperately glanced around for an idea to spark in her mind. That's when she saw the handle for the fire alarm.

When she pulled it, the whole hallway illuminated a dull red from the three emergency lights above. As a contorted, disfigured shadow formed in her room against the wall of photos and posters, she stood still. The noise of the alarm was loud, but it didn't startle whatever was in her room.

The thin, tall shadow prowled from within the room, but whatever was in there did not move so she could see the body. She winced as two girls rushed from the room to Sam's right. They pushed her against the wall.

The impact against the wall caused her to whine in intense pain, "Fuck!" Sam pried herself away from the wall, and she saw blood streaked across where she was displaced. Her hand moved over her shoulder and cradled her shoulder.

Girls passed her by without regard on her side of the floor. Some nearly trampled over her as they passed her by. Sam moved her hand away from her injury, and blood soaked her hands. The figure haunted her from its stationary position where it lingered.

"Oh, my God, Sam!" a feminine voice shouted from behind. Sam twisted her body slightly, seeing Jessica. The other girl's eyes also focused on the illuminated shadow on Sam's wall. When it moved, the other girl screamed and began to pull Sam's inflicted arm. "Fucking Jesus! Sam, run!"

The two girls ran down the stairs, which were flooded by the other girls of the building. Sam's shoulder raged with a ferocious ache, and she retracted her hand from Jessica. The blond girl with French braids reached for her other hand, but Sam was the one who led their way down the two flights of stairs to the outside of the building.

When they got outside, they realized it was raining and a chill passed through the area. Sam only wore a battered and torn tank top with a sports bra and those volleyball shorts she favored when sleeping or lounging. The bite from the environment didn't bother her as much as her shoulder.

"Jessica!" Matt called from the darkness. " _Jessica?_ "

The girl raised her hands and flailed them over her head, "Over here, Matt!"

Matt urgently gravitated to the girl and embraced her quickly when he got to her, "Fuck, I was scared something happened to you!"

Jessica stammered and reached for his shoulders, gripping them tightly, "I-I saw it! It was in her room, Matt!"

His brows weighed heavy with concern, "I don't understand. What did you see?"

Sam tuned out their exchange as she walked around the building to stare at her broken window. Her eyes remained blank, but her hands coiled tightly.

The world began to mute slowly, and she realized her lip was bleeding on the inside of her mouth. The steel, cool taste of blood was the only things her senses allowed her to experience.

Eventually, Mike stood in front of her and he looked like he was crying somewhat. His face became hazy and her eyes became a chore to keep open.

She obliged her body's command to fall asleep until all she heard was a harsh shrill in the direction of the forest a few hundred yards away. ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT** )

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"I don't understand! What do you mean you saw it?" Ashley whined against the bitter darkness.

As Sam's vision began to stir to life again, the world became too bright and too white all at once. A steady beeping pulsed in the background. Other voices not as loud as the worrisome girl to the left chimed in in response to the girl's panicked state.

"Shut up, Ashley," she heard Jessica say. Jessica sounded irritated. Ashley probably carried on for a while, knowing her.

Sam felt the motion of her lids twitching back to life, but nothing felt more profoundly prominent as the warm hand holding hers. A familiar hand cupped her cheek, "Sam?"

As her eyes fluttered open uncertainly, her body flinched when she saw Mike's broken expression. His eyes were red and puffy. His features shifted to a grateful grin as he held her gaze, "Hello, Samantha Scott." His voice was milky and sweet.

She hated her given name, but when he said it, she didn't mind it as much.

She tried to speak, but her throat caught the sounds. He shook his head. "Shh. I'll get you some water."

He did, and he helped her drink by holding the glass. Normally, she would hate being taken care of, but he struck a chord in her confused heart with that smile he flashed for her. His eyes weren't on anyone else on the room.

Sam coughed and glanced around the room, seeing everyone back together again. She hated seeing everyone, but she supposed she needed to confront them with what happened. Eventually.

Preferably when her throat didn't feel like it was strangling her.

Chris approached her and held the side of the hospital bed tightly, "Hey, Sammy," he awkwardly stated. As she threw her eyes over the rest of the group, she noticed everyone looked terrified.

"We have to talk about this!" Ashley continued hysterically.

Chris turned around, "Fuck. Ashley, shut up for now. Sam needs time to adjust."

Ashley flinched at the harsh words. Normally he was so comforting, "Chris–"

He held up his hand, "Ash! Seriously. Stop."

Emily scoffed, "You can't expect her to just drop it."

Ashley glanced over to Emily, surprised that she would come to her defense, "Em–"

The black haired girl uncrossed her legs and smiled snidely, "She _always_ makes things about herself." ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT** )

The group began to ignite in a passionate argument until Sam squeezed Mike's hand. "Everyone, _SHUT THE FUCK UP_!" he shouted in her place.

Sam wondered how he knew what she needed to say. Their connection had formed that night. A part of her was glad it hadn't dwindled away. She swallowed and hoarsely said, "I saw Josh."

"Oh, God!" Ashley howled.

Sam twitched at the pitch of her voice, but slowly continued, "In some way, I think he is alive. I think he did this."

Chris chimed in, "There's no way this could be true."

Mike interrupted the conversation, "Just like the Wendigo aren't true."

Chris glanced irritably at him, but pressed on, "Fair point, but this is the guy that was dragged off by Hannah. In Canada. In his psychotic state."

Emily swayed her hips and leaned against the wall, "And?"

Chris swallowed, "I'm just saying it could be a break in, too. Like the police are saying."

Sam nodded despite not believing him, "You're right. It _could_ have just been a break in."

"No, I saw the figure in your room, too, Sam! There's no way that was human," Jessica retorted, staring at Chris. "I was there. I saw it!"

Ashley curled her legs and placed her hands over her ears, "We're going to die! We're all going to be killed!"

The blond boy rushed to her and pulled her to him, "Ash! You need to calm down. No one is going to die."

"What are you saying? We're being hunted again! It _followed_ us!" she shouted.

Matt cleared his throat, "Until we figure this shit out, can we all go back to being friends again? We all survived together. That's what we need to focus on: being together again."

Chris glanced at him and eventually nodded. Matt moved his eyes over the others, who all responded in kind. Even Emily. Matt's attention settled over Sam and Mike, "You up for that?"

They nodded.

The conversation died as well as the tension. Ashley and Chris left momentarily so she would calm down. Sam thought this was a nightmare, but what else was she supposed to do? ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE** )

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Butterfly Effects**

Mike made a mark on Sam's shoulder, and the intruder injured her shoulder.

Sam heard a shriek in the woods near her dorm, so the survivors decide to band together again.

Emily didn't defend Ashley.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Status Updates**

 **Sam:**

Mike: Highest  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Low  
Chris: Neutral  
Emily: Lowest  
Ashley: Lower

 **Mike:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: High  
Matt: Neutral  
Chris: Neutral  
Emily: Lowest  
Ashley: Lower

 **Jessica:**

Mike: High  
Sam: Medium  
Matt: Highest  
Chris: Neutral  
Emily: Lowest  
Ashley: Lower

 **Matt:**

Sam: Medium  
Jessica: Highest  
Mike: High  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Lowest  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Chris:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: Low  
Matt: Medium  
Mike: Neutral  
Emily: Low  
Ashley: High

 **Ashley:**

Mike: Lowest  
Jessica: Low  
Matt: Neutral  
Chris: Highest  
Emily: Lower  
Sam: High

 **Emily:**

Sam: Medium  
Jessica: Lower  
Matt: Lowest  
Chris: Neutral  
Mike: Lower  
Ashley: Lower

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

I decided to bring the horror to them. :D Stay tuned for the next installment.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 ** _BREVIARY-ROSE_**


	5. At a Slow Pace to Burn

**The . Dawn . Will . Come .**

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

This chapter was really fun to write. I'm having a great time exploring what can happen after Blackwood Mountain. Thanks for sticking around!

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES**

 _ **Spoilers will occur for those who forgo research or those who have not finished the game.**_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Chapter 5**

" _FUCK_!" Sam whimpered as Mike held her in his arms.

"Sam, maybe we should cool it a bit," Mike suggested as he pulled away from her.

Her hands tugged on him, and she winced. "I have to do this. My ankle got worse because I didn't exercise it after the mountain," she fought. Her grasp tightened over his strong, large hands.

He nodded, but glanced down at her skeptically, "All right, we'll go at a slower pace, though."

"Deal," she agreed.

Sam was in the middle of showing him new choreography, but her injury was making moving in general harder. The injury ended up being worse than she thought. It stretched the expanse of a foot across her right shoulder to the left side of her lower back. The doctors explained it would be permanent.

The group decided to tell the police that a man was the intruder. Sam couldn't afford to be committed to a psyche ward. She never wanted to go there. Psychologists hadn't helped Josh in any way, so she would stay clear of any professional help.

As she turned, her shoulder flashed with a furious burst of pain. She cried out, and dropped to the ground by sinking to her knees. "I don't have the fucking time to deal with this damn injury!

Mike knelt down and sat beside her. He took her hands in his and lowered his head to meet her eyes, "Sam, you need to let it heal more. If you break the stitches, the injury can infect."

Sam leaned her head against his chest and took a breath, "You're right."

His eyes softened, and he gently smiled at her, "I don't want to be."

Sam smirked up at him and pulled away. "Yeah, right, pretty boy."

He lightly pushed her, but his hands stabilized her so she wouldn't fall backwards. In this effort, he lost his balance, and he fell back. Sam didn't let go of him, so she fell on top of him. Mike's fingers traced her lower spine slowly.

Electricity ignited her to life. She bit her lip shyly and moved her leg over his hip so she straddled him. He sharply inhaled, and the sound made her smile broadly, smugly. She moved her body so that as she leaned forward, he was able to see the peaks of her breasts as she wore a sports bra. His eyes fluttered from her chest to her lips and back to her eyes.

Her smile softened, "You can look, Munroe. I wouldn't be on top of you if I didn't want you to."

Her exposed skin touched the fabric of the thin dark blue wifebeater. He cupped her face with his warm palm and mirrored her smile. "Do you talk to all the boys this way?" he asked.

She leaned lower and pressed her lips to his left ear. "Just ones I intend to violate," she sensuously whispered. She followed the confession with a brief, hot lick behind his earlobe.

"God, Sam."

The girl leaned back up after biting down on his lobe gently and rested on her palms on either side of his shoulders, "Are you ready to kiss me yet?"

His dark, seductive brown eyes deepened their interest, but he closed the prematurely and leaned up. His lips kissed her cheek. He playfully nipped at her nose, causing her to shake her head unexpectedly. Sam even chuckled partially. "Stop being a tease," he sternly reprimanded.

She lightly pushed at his chest with her left arm, "Mike, seriously..."

He reached for her chin, and held her eyes in his intense stare, "Sam, I've dated over thirty different girls in my life since the eighth grade."

Sam swallowed and narrowed her eyes. She pulled away from him, but he moved his hand back on her face to secure her attention again. "Sam, I know that's not what any girl wants to hear, but I've never had a girl too long before I fuck up and move on with the next. I've never loved anyone in my life," he helplessly admitted.

His hands moved to her throat and his fingers brushed her jaw. His eyes hovered over her lips. "When we kiss, I want to know it's because we're both in our right minds and not giving into emotions that have left me with nothing to show. I want you," he told her as a whisper. He kissed her nose, her cheeks, her brows, "I want to fuck your brains out, Sam. You're not someone I will lie to."

She tried to speak, but he cut her off, "Sam, I know I am falling in love with you." He shook his head hastily, "You're not there yet. That's okay." His eyes narrowed passionately, "I don't know how strongly you felt for Josh. And with your recent dream slash attack, I'm not entirely sure you're over him." He released an agonizing breath, "But, Sam, I know I can't share you with him. I want to give you time to respect your feelings for Josh. He _was_ my friend. I owe him that much."

She rolled her eyes, "Is this the part where you decide that you get to decide everything that happens with us?"

His features contorted with confusion, "Sam, I..."

Her small hands clutched his. Sam searched his eyes, "I haven't ever been this honest about how I feel to anyone. Not even Josh. Just because he isn't here...we don't have to completely erase what we want. I liked the guy. A lot. But, circumstances always got in the way, and I've accepted that. I have no regrets about my feelings for him."

He braced himself, "Sam, I need more time."

She nearly jumped off of him. The abrupt motion caused her to cry out in pain. _Fucking shoulder_ , she mused. She stared down at him, "We don't _have_ time, Mike! There is possibly one of those out there, and we're going to run out of time!"

He stood up and lightly caressed the injury across her back. He swallowed and sternly held her attention, "I don't fucking care what the fuck happens, Sam. I'm not going anywhere without you. We protect each other."

Sam tried to look away, but he caught her face. She still averted her eyes while they brimmed with heavy tears. As one fell, Mike traced his thumb under her eye and wiped it away. The small endearment caused her to look up at him again. "Mike, I just can't lose you." Her head dramatically shook, "I'm not saying this because I'm romantic. I'm not saying this because I think you want to hear it. This is the truth."

His brows drew downward, casting her a sparing confused expression, "What's the truth?"

Her thumb traced the scar from the trap in the Sanatorium. His fingers responded with a brief twitch, "I won't survive you if you are taken from me."

"Sam-"

"No!" she cried. She coughed, but stammered, "I handled Hannah. I handled Beth. I handled Josh." Her head shook as multiple tears shed from her hazel hues, "I wouldn't survive you."

He wrapped her in his arms and soothed her by rubbing her back as she broke down. She gripped the tank he wore tightly. His voice broke, "Sam...I..." Mike was at a loss for words. A first for the president of his class. He swallowed and stood vulnerable with her in his arms. This was the moment, he decided, that he stopped falling for her.

It was too late. It had always been too late. His arms tightened around her, careful of her injury across her back. She shook against him, and he closed his eyes. He loved this woman. He loved her when she found him near the Sanatorium. Just a few days ago, she could have been taken from him.

He directed his eyes to the gymnasium double doors. Jessica stood against the threshold with a nostalgic and warm expression. She quickly moved a finger to her lips and winked. Jessica sent him a smile.

She was the closest girl he'd ever come to caring about. He risked his life for her when he went after her. Then, he lost her. Mike quickly moved on after the fact. That night he was bitter about her passing, but when she was in the helicopter, he knew he couldn't pursue a relationship with her anymore. Sam had quickly shoved her way into his thoughts.

Mike and Jessica never officially broke up afterward. They allowed it to ride out until everyone else understood what was happening. Jessica matured in an unrecognizable way. Ever since that night, he and Jessica became close friends. He appreciated her being able to move forward.

The girl nodded and offered a smile. Then, she was gone.

Jessica showed him what Sam should be to him: a friend first. Sam deserved a man who respected her, and he did, agonizingly so. Sam and Mike were in that undefinable in-between: more than friends, but less than a couple.

Sam had lost the most of the group. Most of it was because Mike had to agonize Hannah. He had no way of knowing the depth of Hannah's feelings for him. Mike knew they weren't as mature as Sam's for him. Despite that, Hannah hadn't deserved the treatment he imposed on her.

Mike didn't deserve Sam, but he would fight the universe to have her by his side.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Two weeks passed since the practice in the gym.

Time passed. Exams ensued. Old friendships developed again.

Sam spent time with Jessica, Chris and Matt everyday. The three of them had the same afternoon free period as she did. The four of them normally hid in the library to prepare for the midterms next week, but lately they mostly fucked around with each other.

Today was no different. They were sitting in Sam's dorm.

"I'm glad they added bars outside your window, Sam," Jessica tentatively spoke.

Sam nodded, "Let's not talk about it right this second."

"Well, what do you suggest we do, miss host?" Chris chimed sitting on the bed mike was using.

Sam uncrossed her legs and shrugged. "I don't know. You guys were always the ones with the brilliant ideas for socializing."

Matt sighed and turned in Jessica's lap on the floor, "We could play an innocent game of spin the bottle."

Sam chuckled, "Is that what you guys were doing when I couldn't hang out with ya'll?"

Jessica held up her hands, "I was sworn to secrecy, but I've totally kissed Ashley before. Of course, it was after being ridiculed by Beth _and_ Josh to do so..."

Matt shot up, "What? How in the world did I miss that?"

She scoffed sweetly, "Babe, you've missed out on all the pre-mountain Jessica fun. I hate to say it, but you got the boring version now."

Chris choked, "Yeah, remember that time when Hannah was dared to kiss Mike, and he sneezed in her face to get out of it?"

Matt shook his head, "Or how you pretended to be sick to get out of kissing Ash?"

Chris leaned his head, "Touche."

Sam rolled her eyes, "The woes of horny college students."

Jessica threw her purple pillow at the other girl, "Come _on_! Perfect Sam has to have gotten into trouble at some point with boys!"

A knock disturbed the light air in the dorm room. All four students turned to see Emily smiling weakly at them. "Hi," she said, the vowel drawn out a bit.

Sam glanced at the girl and saw she was nervous. "Hey," she said.

"Can I join you?" Emily awkwardly said. She gripped onto the threshold.

Jessica cleared her throat, "Are you going to be a bitch?"

"Jess," Sam started.

 _I didn't want to hurt anyone..._

Sam shot up and glanced around furiously. "Did you hear that?" the girl uttered quietly.

The rest of the survivors stood up and narrowed their eyes at Sam. Chris took a few steps toward her, "Sam, are you okay?"

 _I protected her from them, but I didn't mean to hurt her...She moved, and I didn't mean to hurt her..._

Her eyes scanned over those in the room. She saw Emily and Jessica. "Oh, no."

Chris grabbed her shoulders and slightly shook the shorter girl. "Sam," he choked, "what is wrong?"

Sam searched his eyes, "We need to find Ashley." She swallowed, "Now."

He let her go and shook his head, "No...no, no, no..."

Sam glanced around the room and found his bag, "Call her, Chris." The blond student rushed to the door where Emily stood.

Jess grabbed her hand, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going alone in the woods. I hear Josh's voice in my head, and I think something happened to her," Sam said as she tried to shove the other girl away from her.

Jess laughed, "You're joking! I'm not letting you go out there by yourself! Besides, you're in no condition to go alone or at all!"

Sam glanced over to the group, "Fine, who volunteers to go look?" Sam's eyes shot to Chris, "Surely her fucking boyfriend!" Chris lowered the phone from his ear. He swallowed and looked horrified. Sam's eyes watered, "Huh?"

A shrill howled outside the dorm from the woods. As the noise sounded, Sam fell to the floor on her knees desperately clutching her hand in her hands. "Ahhh! Ow, mother fucker!" The moisture in her eyes released.

 _I want to hold you, Sam...I don't want to hurt you..._

Her whole body shook, and she roared in pain. Sam cried hot tears as she whimpered with a potent, abrupt pain shooting through her body rapidly. "Get out of my head!"

Chris sighed, sounding relived, "Ash! Fuck, thank Christ! I need you to come to Sam's room. _Now._ "

Sam's head pounded, and she felt she couldn't breathe. Her body shook violently until she coughed. Her eyes were fuzzy, but she felt her nose stuff until she felt something trickle out of her nostril.

And almost as abruptly, the pain faded away and the shrill ended.

She heaved her body as she struggled to breathe. She coughed and coughed again. Her left hand reached to touch her face. When she pulled it away from her, she saw blood. "Shit," she panted.

She swallowed and in her peripheral vision, she saw Emily kneel beside her and place her hands on her shoulders roughly. Sam winced at the small impact of the girls touch, and Emily apologized quickly.

"She-she's fine, Mike. Calm down! Just get here soon," Jess instructed.

Sam looked at Emily, who gazed over her with worry and curiosity. "Help me up, Emily," Sam said.

The girl did as Sam requested, careful to treat her with the same delicateness as a prized gem. "Oh, my god, Sam! Are you okay?" the dark-haired girl panicked.

More like irritated. This thing was inside her head now. "When I heal, the first thing I will do is personally fuck this Wendigo up."

Emily relaxed, "I guess that's a yes?"

"What if it's Josh?" Chris hesitantly asked.

Sam laughed cynically, "I had no qualms with killing Hannah's Wendigo."

"How can you think that way? They were our friends!" Ashley said from behind.

Sam didn't turn around. She glanced over to her closet. "The Wendigo are monsters. Not humans."

Ashley moved in front of her, "But they _were_ , Sam! How can you be so cruel?"

Sam met her gaze, "I killed them because they were going to fucking kill me. That's how this goes. Just like the Blackwood Mountain. Just like the lodge."

"But you're saying you can hear him right? What if he's different!" she fought.

Sam closed her eyes and sat down in the rolling chair at her desk, "This applies to anyone who turns, by the way. Once you've become a Wendigo, the kindest form of friendship is to kill."

"But-"

"Shut up!" Sam shouted. Her hands cradled her forehead. She felt so tired. "Ashley, ask Mike about the horrors of the Sanatorium. He'll tell you some pretty fucked up shit." Sam looked up at Ashley, "Things changed for me when I killed one. I was Hannah's best friend. Losing her profoundly impacted me; however, I knew she wouldn't want to be left as one of those for the rest of her life."

"Maybe there's a way to help Josh. Maybe there's a way to save him!" Ashley replied.

Sam chuckled slightly, "You advocated killing Emily when she was bit. That whole conversation and dramatic scene was due to your inability to stay focused. Now, you're saying we need to be merciful to those damned monsters?"

Emily crossed her arms, "Thanks, by the way."

"Now is so not the time, Em," Jess uttered impatiently.

"Mike nearly killed one of us due to your paranoia, Ash, so I won't be taking advice from you," Sam coldly retorted.

Matt sat back down on the bed and caught Sam's attention, "We need to stop blaming each other and focus on what we can do to figure this shit out."

"SAM?" Mike shouted from down the hall. He rushed into the room, and dropped to his knees as his arms wrapped around her body desperately, "Fuck!" He looked out of breath. His chest expanded and contracted ruggedly for a few seconds before he said, "Are you okay?"

She smiled somewhat and leaned into his touch as he cupped her cheek, "I am." She felt her body pushing her further along to exhaustion, but she held herself up as she still sat in the chair.

"You look like hell," Mike quietly spoke.

Sam smiled, "Nice to see you, too."

Mike glanced down and offered her a sad frown, "I have no towel. This isn't right."

Despite wanting to, she didn't laugh. "We need to focus on other things, Mike."

He saluted her, "Right."

"Now that we're all here," Matt started, "We should all come to a unified understanding should things go south with this."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Butterfly Effects**

Mike made a mark on Sam's shoulder, and the intruder injured her shoulder.

Sam heard a shriek in the woods near her dorm, so the survivors decide to band together again.

Emily didn't defend Ashley.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Status Updates**

 **Sam:**

Mike: Highest  
Jessica: Medium  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: High  
Emily: Low  
Ashley: Lowest

 **Mike:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: Higher  
Matt: High  
Chris: Neutral  
Emily: Lowest  
Ashley: Lower

 **Jessica:**

Mike: High  
Sam: High  
Matt: Highest  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Lowest  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Matt:**

Sam: Medium  
Jessica: Highest  
Mike: High  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Low  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Chris:**

Sam: Higher  
Jessica: Low  
Matt: Medium  
Mike: Neutral  
Emily: Low  
Ashley: Highest

 **Ashley:**

Mike: Lowest  
Jessica: Low  
Matt: Neutral  
Chris: Highest  
Emily: Lower  
Sam: High

 **Emily:**

Sam: Medium  
Jessica: Low  
Matt: Low  
Chris: Neutral  
Mike: Neutral  
Ashley: Lowest

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

No butterfly effects this chapter. It didn't seem to be necessary! Go back and read through the bottom of the chapters for the previous effects! I added them to all chapters and will continue doing so as needed to match the style of the game.

As for the Status Updates, here are the scores I've gone with:

1 = Lowest  
2 = Lower  
3 = Low  
4 = Neutral  
5 = Medium  
6 = High  
7 = Higher  
8 = Highest

These do not quantify love, hate, etc. They simply quantify the relationships as they change.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 ** _BREVIARY-ROSE_**


	6. Warning and Yearning for You

**The . Dawn . Will . Come .**

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

Updates for this month will continue to be sporadic. I am currently writing for another fandom, and I am overdue for an update. I've began writing the next chapter if any of you read my other stories. I'd also like to invite you to follow my tumblr. I update frequently on there if I ever cannot update a story. It's a good way to keep up with my stories and me, if you're interested!

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES**

 _ **Spoilers will occur for those who forgo research or those who have not finished the game.**_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Chapter 6**

The forest surrounding the university had been among the only piece of the college Sam loved. For it to be taken from her by the monsters of her past was, albeit poetic, disheartening. The student no longer could climb the small hill with the steep forty-foot drop-off. Nature was among a beloved part of life Sam loved to explore.

Hazel eyes narrowed from the comfortable distance from the edge of the forest. Sam claimed the furthermost bench located about fifty yards from the forest. In her position, she faced the woods to observe the tall green trees native to the area. A common October chill invaded the quiet landscape.

"Can you hear me?" she uttered indifferently.

Silence rubbed against the chilled moment. She sighed and shook her head. "So we're all on _your_ schedule..." she speculated aloud.

 _I can always hear you, Sam. I'm always near,_ the voice finally answered within the confines of her mind. No sound had emitted out loud. _You shouldn't be here, Sam. The others will try to hurt you..._

"Don't you want to hurt me, too? You're one of them, aren't you?" she answered.

 _I am. I hunger for human flesh, Sam. I'm not safe..._

Sam swallowed, "Where are you right now? I want to know how close you are."

She felt anguish in her heart, but the emotion was not her own. _You look so beautiful, Sam. I-I'm different from the others, though! I'm tethered to you!_

The girl swallowed anxiously. "So you're looking at me right now?"

 _Ask me the right questions, Sam. I'm no threat to you. I won't hurt you anymore._

"I have a huge fucking scar on my back thanks to you," she reminded the voice. Sam sighed, calming herself, "What about the others?"

 _You need to stay away from them, Sam. They're the reason I'm like this...why my sisters ended up killed and as a...monster!_

She knit her brows tightly together and gripped her fists tightly. "Leave them alone, Josh."

 _You'd protect them? Sam, they'll carelessly discard you when you're no longer of use to them...or if pussy or cock get in the way._

"How in the world are you in my head and able to hold onto your old ways of thinking?" Sam asked in an attempt to change the subject.

 _I-I'm not sure, but this happened with Hannah. She wasn't as close, so I thought the voice in my head was just me going crazy. I know now that proximity strengthens it significantly._

She stood up and took a step toward the woods, "Josh, how many other Wendigo are here with you?"

 _At least five. They followed me from the mountain like I'm they're leader, but they try to kill me every night. I don't understand the dynamic at all..._

Before she spoke, steps broke her concentration with the voice. A girl Sam recognized to be Daisy Medley gripped the straps of her backpack and smiled warmly to Sam. "Heya, Sam!"

Sam glanced back at the woods hesitantly, but she threw her gaze over the girl. Daisy had been in a climbing class Sam took last summer. "What're you up to?"

The dark-haired girl sighed, breathing in the fresh air. "I'm going for a hike."

Sam grew concerned and moved closer to the girl, "This late?"

"I like evening hikes the best. Not too hot or too cold. Not too sunny nor too dark," Daisy replied sweetly.

"I don't think you should go, Daisy. With the recent break in, I'm not sure it's safe," Sam countered as calmly as she could manage.

Daisy's eyes narrowed, but took a step away from Sam, "I doubt there's a murderer lingering in the woods. Besides, the break in is rumored to be a prank."

Daisy waved casually and began walking toward the woods. Sam followed behind her shortly, pulling on her hand, "Seriously, Daisy, I'm telling you it's not safe."

Daisy gently pulled her hand away from Sam's, backing up to the woods, "I'll be fine. Not all woods have big scary monsters in them." Her tone was condescending as fuck.

Sam heaved in warily and placed her hands on her head. "Shit!" She glanced back at her things and threw her attention on Daisy's fleeting form into the woods.

Sam nearly began to cry. Her whole body shook, "What the fuck do I do?" She asked anyone who would listen desperately.

 _Don't enter the woods. It's too late for her._

"No.." she cried quietly. She gathered her things quickly on the table and shoved the objects in her backpack haphazardly. Before she closed it, though, she withdrew a modified lighter and a large can of hairspray.

She swallowed and darted toward the woods, but as she reached the edge of the forest, a loud, terrified scream emerged from the quiet direction of the dorms. "Fuck!"

 _Turn around! Now! You're too close!_

"Shit!" Sam lamented as she glanced back in both the direction behind her and the last glimpse of Daisy's form.

Sam swallowed and uttered an apology. Sam turned around and doubled back toward the dorms. Dusk was approaching, and the sun was fading from the sky.

 _Don't turn around. Keep going, Sam!_

She tightly gripped the hairspray and began to sprint toward the dorms. ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT** )

As she darted around the corner of the sciences building and leaped over a stone bench successfully, Sam sustained the painful speed and saw Emily banging on the dorm door from the outside.

"ASHLEY!" Emily roared. "Open this FUCKING door!"

A shrill, familiar, and horrific shriek bounded across the area. Sam didn't slow down as she raced the Wendigo approaching Emily to the door.

Emily hadn't noticed Sam sprinting toward her. She screamed and shouted curses and called out to God. Sam heard her chanting "no" several times.

Sam couldn't make it to the door in time. She recognized that as she watched the Wendigo dash forward and bounce from the ground onto a nearby tree. The Wendigo was less than twenty feet from her friend.

Emily crouched down and shivered furiously. "Ashley! You're going to kill me!" Emily whined.

Sam swallowed. Just before the Wendigo started to jump down to its prey, Sam shouted, "Hey!"

The creature shrieked loudly and darted toward her. Sam saw a clear path if she rounded the fountain in the center of the square. She began running against the pain in her ankle and her back.

There were tears in her eyes.

Thankfully, the adrenaline injected itself into her bloodstream. "Ashley! It's Sam! Open the God damned door!"

Sam didn't have enough time to see if she would. The Wendigo was outrunning her. Sam sustained an ankle injury, and it was slowing her down. Terribly.

So, Sam strategized as she slowed her pace. Suddenly, an idea clicked into place. When she turned around, the Wendigo was already lunging toward her.

In an effort to give her more time and distance from its long reach, Sam threw herself onto the cement pavement, landing on her back. Before landing, though, she flicked the lighter and pressed down onto the nozzle of the hairspray, creating a seven foot by four two feet flamethrower.

As she landed, she didn't allow the force of the ground to hinder her from keeping the flame strong. She cried out. The Wendigo shrieked in what seemed like intolerable pain.

While it shook to recuperate from the burns, Sam began to crawl hastily toward Emily, who had gotten up to help Sam.

"Sam! Oh, my God! You saved my life!" Emily bickered. She pulled the other girl toward the door and pounded on it.

"Why isn't she opening the door?" Sam asked as she winced from the impact. Her shoulder was bleeding. She could feel it.

Emily shook her head and groaned, "She looked right at me and slammed it shut as I was almost to it! That bitch!"

Sam swallowed. "We need to find another way in if it can't be opened," she reasoned.

The Wendigo howled again and began to dart to them. Sam threw herself against the brick building and prepared fro another round of the hairspray. "This hairspray will only last so long."

"Oh, God!" Emily cried again. She shook her body and pounded on the door to the dorm again, "Ash? Ash! Please open the door! Sam is out here, and we can't hold out much longer! She's hurt badly! She's bleeding!"

The Wendigo was less than ten feet from them. Sam sprayed again until it backed away to deal with the burns. Each time this occurred, the Wendigo grew louder.

Sam shook the can and felt only half the hairspray remained. "We either find an alternative route in, or we need to find somewhere else to go, Em," Sam ordered. "Either way, you have three seconds to decide."

"Oh, God! No!" she carried on. Eventually, she shook her head again and nodded, "Okay, okay!" She sounded like she was trying to calm herself.

The door opened, and Emily fell back into the dorms, but the Wendigo approached again. "Shut the door!" Sam ordered.

Someone shut the door, and she pressed on the hairspray nozzle again. The Wendigo fell back. The door didn't open again, so she prepared the hairspray again.

But a long arm reached from her left as the extended, contorted body leapt toward the Wendigo.

 _Get inside_ _!_

Sam swallowed. She nearly uttered his name, but she instead shouted to have the door opened.

The person within obliged. Feeble arms wrapped around her body, but she was easily able to get away from them. She moved toward the window and saw the Wendigo were gone.

Sam's chest heaved as her brows slid together in confusion. "What?" she hollered.

She sank to her knees and turned so her back rested against underneath the window. She swallowed the pain away. "Shit!" She was so tired.

Sam casually surveyed the room. She saw Jessica, Matt, Emily, Ashley, and Chris. They all stared at her incredulously.

"Ashley, if you pull this shit again, I won't save you when you need help. That's a promise, threat...anything that makes you feel fearful," she sinisterly sneered.

Ashley opened her mouth, but closed it quickly. She repeated the action.

Chris stepped away from her and knelt down near Emily, "You okay?"

The dark haired girl just nodded absently. "I have no idea what would have happened if Sam hadn't come," she exhaustedly spoke.

Sam struggled to get up, but when she did, she slowly stalked toward Ashley. When she was a foot away from her, Ashley tried to help her stand, but Sam threw her fist at her face before she could touch her.

"Ah!" Ashley whined. The girl fell against the wall adjacent to the stairs and began to sob helplessly. She profusely apologized.

Sam fell over Ashley's legs and slapped her roughly. Ashley sobbed loudly and winced when Sam grabbed her collar to shove her against the wall, "You took him away from me! You fucking manipulated Chris and made Josh feel he wasn't important anymore!"

Sam continued to hit the other girl, but Chris peeled Sam off of Ashley. Sam kicked her legs despite the barking pain. "Let go of me!"

He didn't. Not at first. Not until she elbowed him square in the ribs. He dropped her, and she cried out when she landed on her kneecaps. Tears filled her eyes and clouded her vision. Her chest hurt from the rough motion from crying.

Nearing footsteps approached the front hall, "Guys, I can't find Emily or Sam anywhere!" It was Mike.

Sam leaned over her folded knees and rested her head against the fibered carpet. She continued to sob.

Mike tried to approach her, but Matt caught him and shook his head. "Give her space," he gently suggested.

Sam lifted her head from the carpet and let it fall, "You took them away from me. Each of you never cared about Hannah or Beth or Josh...No one wanted to help the search party except me and Josh. You all just took off without a word."

"Sam-" Mike started.

"Shut up, Mike. You're the worst of everyone..." she quietly said. "All Hannah did was like you. All she ever wanted was for you to think she was pretty, but instead, you prank her to death."

Mike threw himself down to her and lifted her head up so she met his intense eyes, "Sam, stop-"

Sam didn't push him away, but tears soiled her usual indifferent face, "Now I'm falling for you."

"Sam, please," he replied. He didn't know what he wanted to say. He held her by her shoulders gently.

She sobbed and rocked her body as rough quakes of choked words prevented her from speaking. Eventually, she was able to say, "You killed Hannah and Beth and Josh! You left him there all alone! I hate you, Mike!"

He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned into him instantly. Her hand gripped his shirt tightly. He kissed her temple brokenly uttered, "I'm sorry, Sam." He kissed her hair, "I'm so sorry."

He would never deserve her.

"I'm so sorry, Sam," he chanted repeatedly. His voice sounded so small. He wanted to run, but he remained by her side.

He would never leave her.

The door sprang open, and police filed into the lobby of the dorm. They took Sam into custody after sending her to the hospital. She remained at the hospital for two days and was kept at the police station for six hours on the third day.

They seemed concerned about the fact that she was only getting injured.

On the fourth day, Sam resumed her life as if it never happened.

Until a body in the woods was found on the fifth day.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Butterfly Effects**

Emily didn't defend Ashley, and Ashley locked the door (instead of helping her inside).

Sam chose to check out the scream at the dorms, and she saved Emily's life.

Daisy went into the woods.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Status Updates**

 **Sam:**

Mike: High  
Jessica: Medium  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: Neutral  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Lowest

 **Mike:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: Higher  
Matt: High  
Chris: Neutral  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Lowest

 **Jessica:**

Mike: Higher  
Sam: High  
Matt: Highest  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Lowest  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Matt:**

Sam: Medium  
Jessica: Highest  
Mike: Medium  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Low  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Chris:**

Sam: Higher  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Medium  
Mike: Neutral  
Emily: Low  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Ashley:**

Mike: Lowest  
Jessica: Low  
Matt: Neutral  
Chris: Highest  
Emily: Lower  
Sam: Medium

 **Emily:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: Low  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: Neutral  
Mike: Neutral  
Ashley: Lowest

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

Thanks for reading! These chapters will grow more and more horrific. Stay tuned! Also, the romance genre will not be forgotten! No worries!

As for the Status Updates, here are the scores I've gone with:

1 = Lowest  
2 = Lower  
3 = Low  
4 = Neutral  
5 = Medium  
6 = High  
7 = Higher  
8 = Highest

These do not quantify love, hate, etc. They simply quantify the relationships as they change.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 ** _BREVIARY-ROSE_**


	7. Distance and Another Demon

**The . Dawn . Will . Come .**

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

This update got huge! Once I started, I couldn't stop! Sorry for the delay. Moving turned out to be quite dramatic! I'm back, though. :) I hope you enjoy this update. This will spark a roller coaster of new chapters and adventures for our injured heroine! Thank you for your kind reviews!

Also, since we do not really know the twins very much from the little interaction from them in the game, I'm taking liberties to assume things about their character. Thanks for giving me the reins! Everything that occurs is necessary for the story. I'm also taking the reins on some of the characters' backstories! Cheers!

Enjoy! Thanks for reading this if you do.

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES**

 _ **Spoilers will occur for those who forgo research or those who have not finished the game.**_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Chapter 7**

"Tell me what you saw, Ms. Scott," the detective politely asked from where he sat on the sofa across from Sam. He was bulky, but soft with small pockets of excess body fat clinging to his waist. By no means was he overweight, though.

The girl in question swallowed. What was her story again? Oh, _right_. The student shifted and crossed her legs even though doing so sparked a burn in her muscles, which smarted at the strenuous activity.

Sam's hazel eyes became soft, yet reminiscent. "Daisy walked to me. We talked. She walked into the woods to go climbing or hiking. I heard a scream in the other direction, so I ran off to find out what was going on," she obliged obediently. ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT** )

His eyes sustained their friendly quality, but she recognized a shift in them, "You said you talked...what about?"

Sam clutched the blanket wrapped around her body and tightened it around her. It was getting colder outside, and the temperature within the large sitting room reflected that. "Just about the late hour for her to be going out in the woods. With the break in I told her to be careful, but she said she'd be fine," she replied.

"Tell me about the break in," Detective Lethinger countered. He had his audio recorder in hand.

Sam closed her eyes, but opened them with a small fire of determination, "You can read the police report. I'd really like not to talk about it anymore."

"Was it just a friend pranking you?" he suggested dangerously.

"Why are you talking about this? Am I my own suspect or something? I didn't hurt myself, nor did I kill Daisy...You have the footage of us talking and me running to the dorms with the security cameras by the tables. My friends are witness to me being there," she reasoned. Her heart rate was getting tougher to calm down.

The detective leaned in closer to her, but set the recorder down on the table between them. He pulled his hands together, "Funny how the camera by the dorms was the only one disabled that day."

Sam laughed, "So I am a suspect." She wasn't surprised. Right after the mountain, the Canadian police thought her capable of staging the horrific night along with Mike...well, only one did. The rest forced her to go through a series of psyche evaluations. "I've been analyzed by countless shrinks. I'm cleared for all signs of psychological devastation."

His features scrunched. As his eyes dangerously narrowed, he rebutted, "Josh, too, appeared to be what people would consider normal. He kept up appearances and hid who he truly was from even the closest people to him. His parents were informed of a few things here and there, but Josh wasn't a minor. Legally, thy should have known nothing if not very much."

The Canadian officers who kept her for questioning told her the same thing. Public officials just _loved_ bringing him up. Specifically around her. Sam held his gaze, not surrendering to the type of panic or agony he was seeking. Instead she softened her gaze, "I miss Josh."

Lethinger pressed his palms tightly together, "Everyone who knew him does."

"Did you know him at all? He was rather rowdy, but I don't see him getting arrested," Sam commented.

He looked away, "I knew his father. We grew up here together."

The girl smiled, "Everyone knows everyone here."

"How does Texas compare to New York?" he asked.

She considered the question, "That's hardly relevant to the circumstances, detective."

The older man dimly grinned, "I'm trying to ease the tension up a bit."

Sam gave her a bit of time to consider her answer before saying, "Texas is hot and big. You can't go anywhere and have the chance to know the same person. The cities are too big for that. I never lived in a smaller town, so I cannot compare those two experiences."

He smiled, and allowed silence to fall over them.

Sam crossed her arms, "What's happening to the world to warrant the deaths of three of the best people I knew?" She shook her head and looked at her untangling arms, "Everyone I know is dying."

He sighed, but softened his features, "I'm just trying to get all the facts, Sam. You're are a suspect, but I know you didn't do this. If you saw what the scene was like you'd understand, too."

Sam's eyes watered and she tried to swallow down the pain his words had caused, "How many total pieces were found?"

"You know I cannot say much, but the public already knows about ten. We've only been able to recover about a third of her body. Scattered around the woods," he confessed. He cleared his throat. "I need you to stay away from the woods. You're the only survivor of whoever is out there." ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE** )

Sam lowered her head and glanced out of the window, seeing Mike and Matt throwing a football outside to each other. She had to protect them. "Am I a bad person for being relieved that I saved Emily?"

The detective stood up casually, but walked over to her. He knelt down on his left knee and reached for her hand. Something feeling like cardstock was underneath his palm as he held her smaller hands in his, "It's natural. Emily is your friend. She suffered through that horrific night with you. I'm sure you all have a bond that others will not understand. That doesn't make you a bad person."

Sam's eyes watered and her voice broke, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and offered her a small smile, "Please contact me if you want to talk about this further. If anything happens, or if anyone else gets hurt, call me directly." He pulled his hands away and she saw his business card over her hands. She reached for it. "I'm on your side, Sam. I know you didn't kill the victim."

She glanced up at him and nodded slightly.

"Don't hesitate to call," he said as he left.

She wiped away the tears and saw Mike motion to her from outside. She nodded and she heard a muffled shout to the others who were previously instructed to wait outside the family manor while she was questioned by the detective.

Voices piled in the general area as the door opened and shut loudly. Jessica was laughing about something. The sound was lovely to hear, Sam used to wonder how the girl would turn out after leaving the mountain so deadpanned and catatonic.

No one was back to normal, but together, they were finding a false state of hope.

"Sam! You're house is so beautiful!" Jessica gloriously announced as she rounded the corner into the sitting room.

Sam clutched the blanket tightly and smiled. She hoped her eyes weren't red from her crying. While her attention was on Jessica, someone coughed loudly in the entry hall of the manor. Soon, Mike and Matt rounded the corner. Matt's arms was slugged across Mike's shoulders. It looked as if Matt was imitating a chokehold.

Sam was happy that they were finally becoming close. She had no idea of their friendship prior to losing Hannah and Beth, but things had quickly become tense between them once Matt started to date Emily. Sam smiled in their direction. "Y'all look like you were having fun..." she quietly said.

Mike's smile diminished somewhat. He carried the football in his hands. When she moved her eyes to his, he looked away carefully. To distract himself from looking obvious, he elbowed Matt and the two began to wrestle gently. ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT** )

Sam's gaze lowered. Had she ruined things between them?

Jessica threw herself on the sofa next to Sam and reached out for her hand, "Sam, we've decided that we're going to have fun tonight. There's a new movie out. A romantic movie."

The girls features scrunched with intolerable disgust, "A romantic movie? No!"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "You're bound to that wheelchair for a few more days. So you're being forced out of this house whether you like it or not, girl!"

Sam rolled her eyes at the mention of the wheelchair. She felt helpless in it. "Why a romantic movie? Those are so fake and totally for people who aren't happy with their own relationships."

Jessica cast a playful glance to Matt, "My man won against Mike. Fair. And. Square. Mike dropped the ball! Therefore, I get to decide what we all see!"

"That's hardly fair. Mike's hand is fucked up," Sam lightly retorted with a dim pull at the edges of her mouth.

Mike raised a hand, "The man with the fucked up hand _is_ standing right here." He tossed the football to Sam, who caught it easily. "Just so you know."

"Always have to be the center of focus, Mike," Emily bitched from the arm of the large couch. She crossed her arms across her chest and wiggled her head lightly. Eventually a telling grin spread across her lips.

Matt moved closer to the other sofa and fell to the cushions, crossing his legs as he extended them so his feet rested on the coffee table. "I don't mind the romantic movie. It actually looks good."

Sam threw the ball at him and rolled her eyes, "We all know how Jessica gets with romantic movies. We've all heard about it."

"Yeah," Matt confessed smugly, "Getting laid is always nice."

Sam thought he sounded a bit like Josh when he said that. The statement was quite far out of the character she knew him to have. Perhaps she didn't know him as well as she thought.

Jessica scoffed, "As if!"

Sam swallowed and glanced over to Jessica. As the air in the room settled into silence, she surveyed the four others in her house. "I will concede to going with you guys for a price."

Jessica clapped sweetly and shot up to move to the couch next the Matt. "Awesome! State your price!" she cheered.

"I hate to bring the obvious attempt to change the subject from Daisy and last week's attempt on my and Emily's life, but I'd really like it if you all stayed here with me for the duration of the semester at least," Sam offered.

The rest of the group tensed and shifted awkwardly. So, Sam swallowed, "My parents are in Washington, D.C., so I'm going to be alone here."

Emily turned to face Sam, "You're not coming back to the dorm?"

"I can't bring myself to go back yet. I'm in no condition to go anywhere where _they_ are at. I'm pathetic when I'm in that fucking wheelchair," she reasoned. She hoped more than anything they would stay with her. "My family has hired help. We have a fleet of drivers and cars if you're worried about the distance to the university."

"Why aren't your parents here? Their daughter nearly dies, and they choose to stay away?" Emily retorted as if she didn't understand.

Sam sighed, "It's election year and my dad is up for office again. Being a senator requires sacrifices I've grown up with."

Emily threw her hands in the air above her head, "Wow, I cannot imagine why they would stay away."

"I told them I didn't want to be involved in the campaigns years ago. I would stay with the Washingtons for the school years where I was deemed too young to stay home by myself," Sam defended. "Besides, my folks and I haven't ever gotten along very well. It's best for everyone to live apart."

"I'd forgotten about your parents being involved with the senate," Mike randomly acknowledged. Sam knew about his desire to become the United States president someday. Of course, he would be interested in her father. "I don't know why I kept thinking he was senator of our state...let alone the whole country."

Sam offered a small grin, "You'll meet him soon enough if you choose to stay here."

He leaned against the threshold about ten feet away. He seemed so distant. She wanted him next to her, but she hadn't touched her much since the attack. Her hands almost itched from the desire to touch him again. He crossed his right leg behind the left and glanced away from Sam to the others. "I'm down if you all are..."

She narrowed her eyes with impatience. She wanted to throw something at him or shout out for him to look at her.

Jessica and Matt nodded. Sam saw them in her peripherals. Emily sighed, "Fine." ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT** )

"We also need to invite Chris and Ashley," Sam mentioned eventually.

Emily shot up. "Fuck. _NO_!"

Sam tried to pull any fiber of patience from the air she could muster, "They are a part of this, too."

"She tried to kill me!" Emily shouted with tears in her eyes. "Or have you forgotten?"

Sam pointed at the wheelchair, "I can't forget, Emily! I saved you and ended up being rendered useless!"

Emily winced and looked away, speechless. She bitterly chuckled once. "You're right."

"I don't want to be, Emily, but they can't be excluded. If something happened, I don't know what I would do," Sam countered softly. "Besides, Chris isn't Ashley. We can't pair them off like they're one person."

Emily waved her hand, "Just invite them."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Sam hated the movie. And it had only started thirty minutes ago.

Fuck.

Her.

Life.

Her useless ass was sitting on the lowest level of the theatre along with the others, including Ashley and Chris. Everyone was mad at someone it seemed.

Matt sat next to Jessica with the arm rest up so they could cuddle. Jessica sat next to Chris, who decided to sit next to Emily. And Emily was next to Sam, who littered the aisle with her huge fucking moronic wheelchair.

Mike sat next to Matt on the opposite end with Ashley.

Mike hadn't looked at her since he threw the football at her earlier. Ashley wasn't holding Chris' hand when they appeared together. Emily was nearly clinging onto Sam. She was the one who pushed the wheelchair in Sam's stead. Her shoulder prevented much arm activity, so pushing herself wasn't an option.

Mike was so far away. He was texting someone, too.

The theatre was empty for the most part. Maybe two others were there with them. The rest of the world had the right idea to avoid this movie.

 _"Sam, come with me!" Hannah pleaded for the fifth time in ten minutes. "Mike will be there! I really think I have a shot!"_

 _The blond freshman chuckled, completely disbelieving. "Why do I need to be there? You're more than welcome to ditch me to go to the movies with them. Even Josh is going."_

 _Hannah continued to move her feet in the air as she rested on her bed scribbling doodles of Mike and Hannah bullshit. Sam eyes the sketches and smiled. Mike was an ass, and she didn't particularly like or enjoy his company._

 _Sam was the only one in the group who was an outsider and preferred it. Beyond the Washingtons, Sam had no business in their clique. Mike was especially obnoxious in a way Sam could plainly identify. He was well adored by the student body: even as freshman. He went through too many girls, and Sam knew about his literal bed post of notches._

Thank you, Josh, _she mused._

 _He was not the man for Hannah, but Sam couldn't help but adore her best friend's crush. Hannah was so sweet, and Mike was better off without destroying that part of her._

 _Hannah glanced up at Sam and moved to sit up, "Sam?"_

 _Sam shook her head, "Sorry. I zoned out."_

 _"You do that," Hannah playfully commented. "Often"_

 _Sam threw the pillow on her lap at the other girl and laughed, "Shut up."_

 _Hannah's glasses slid down her nose slightly, "You thinking about a particular Washington?"_

 _Sam's smile fell, "Josh isn't interested." She rolled her eyes idly as her gaze settled back on Hannah._

 _Sure, she thought of Josh, but it wasn't as serious as the others probably thought. Josh was someone she got along well with. They talked, but he kept an obvious distance from her, and she comfortably accepted it. Nothing in her shouted for her to pursue what they could be._

 _She was happy where things were at. Honestly, Sam didn't know what a relationship would be like with him. Everyone knew him to be light and wild with his antics. She knew him to be sweet, gentle, and kind. Sam couldn't be with someone who changed with the crowd. To her it meant they weren't serious about who they are. Sam knew who she was and she loved who she was._

 _It was better that they were friends._

 _Hannah rolled her eyes dramatically, "You don't know that!"_

 _"Two weeks ago when I came over to hang out and we were stupidly doing spin the bottle? His spin landed on me, but he stared straight at me, looked me over, and kissed the girl he'd invited instead. Talk about desirable," she said as she motioned the length of her body sarcastically._

 _"Sam, you're prettier than I am. If you don't have any hope, how do I?" Hannah sadly sulked._

 _Sam bit her lip. Hannah wasn't responsive to negativity. This made holding back her opinion or giving advice nearly impossible to the girl. "There could be a day where Mike looks at you and thinks you're it for him. You just have to make it happen. It won't come easy," she carefully told her friend._

 _Hannah smiled, "The best things never do."_

 _Sam didn't fully agree with that, but for now, Hannah was happy. And she loved it when she was._

Sam smiled. The memory felt similar to the way reality did in that moment. For a brief passing of time, she had felt Hannah again. Lord, she missed that girl. Sam inconspicuously glanced over the whole group. None of these individuals had been close to her before the accident.

She didn't know why she cared so much about them. Before Hannah's accident, each of them poked fun at her and her obvious connection with Josh, who always seemed to like her...just not enough to do anything about it. Sam's skin had always been thicker. She never took anything personally.

Now...

Sam was beginning to understand how Josh felt after losing his sisters. And that terrified her. Would she also turn crazy?

A hand covered hers on the arm rest of her wheelchair. This distracted Sam from her dangerous thoughts. Sam glanced over to find Emily staring at her with concern. The other girl eyes the exit and Sam nodded in reply.

"We have to go to the bathroom," Emily told Chris, who waved her off as he stared at his phone.

Emily ushered Sam out of the theatre and stopped as she neared a bench. She was careful to make sure Sam faced her before sitting down, "Spill."

Sam raised her brow tentatively, but gulped and said, "Spill what? I didn't get a drink..."

"Ha ha. Talk!" Emily commanded.

Sam rolled her eyes and leaned back in the wheelchair helplessly, "I'm not a dog, Emily. I saved you, but that doesn't make us best friends. I'm still working up to you all."

Emily's features slackened, but she still scoffed, "Of course, but you still need to talk to someone. Look at what fucking happened to Josh after Hannah and Beth were missing."

The statement struck a nerve too close to her thoughts. Sam released a breath, "You think I'm going to lose my shit, don't you?"

"No! I'm just saying that I'm here if you need to get things off your mind. I know I do, but I no longer have anyone to talk to," Emily told her.

Sam quickly calmed down and swallowed, "No longer?"

Emily shook her head, "Mike. I totally screwed up our friendship by fucking him."

"Oh," she replied. Each of them looked away awkwardly. Sam found irony in sitting with her polar opposite. Emily dictated a world full of drama and intrigue. She was commanding in her own stuck up, bitchy way. She seemingly didn't care if she hurt others with what she told them. These weren't facts. These qualities were just what appeared to be.

Sam had come to scratch the surface of who Emily was. A person only needed to save the other girl twice before she finally would open up to them.

Sam lifted the corners of her mouth and stole a quick glance at the brunette. "Emily, do you think I took him away from you?"

"I would have before," Emily admitted quickly. She finally looked at Sam again and relaxed a bit, "Mike and I are just comfortable with each other. I don't have anyone I'm close with who understands what I went through at Blackwood." She paused and checked back at the theatre, "My deepest fear is ending up like Josh did after he lost his sisters."

"We may not ever be the best of friends, but I _am_ here for you if you need to talk about it," Sam offered.

Emily's features brightened, "Thanks, Sam."

"Just don't ask me to sleep with you to get things off your mind," Sam countered cheekily.

"You only wish!" Emily declared. The two students sat in comfortable silence until Emily cleared her throat by coughing, "I'm realizing that none of us ever knew you from before. I'd be the first to say shit behind your back, admittedly. Even Hannah-"

"Hannah?" Sam asked when Emily trailed off.

Emily sighed and shrugged, "Hannah wanted so much to be liked that she would join me when I said shit about you."

"Oh," she muttered quietly. That wasn't _un_ expected. Hannah had shown her that side to her in front of others. Each of the Washingtons shared the quality of becoming who others wanted in that moment. Sam just never thought Hannah would go that far.

Emily had the courtesy to appear guilt-stricken. "We all made it hard for her to fit in. It wasn't you," she quickly added

"It was, though," Sam argued amicably. No sense in being mad over something you couldn't change. Wasted emotions never did anyone good. "You could say not one of any of you considered me an actual friend before the world went to shit."

"Josh defended you several times when me and Mike took things too far," Emily offered.

Sam smiled, "This is all so genuinely fucked up. Isn't it?"

"I thought you'd be more angry or sad about what I said," Emily said quietly.

"What would the point be?" Sam curiously asked. Sam's hazel eyes held her dark ones. When Emily didn't reply, she continued, "If I think about the fact that I didn't matter to any of you before, it makes Blackwood meaningless. I cannot believe that."

"Now you're the heart of the group," Emily briefly smiled. ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE** )

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Butterfly Effects**

Daisy went into the woods, and she was brutally murdered by something in the woods.

Sam hid the truth about the Wendigo from the detective.

Mike avoided Sam.

Sam asked the group to stay at her mansion.

Sam saved Emily's life, and they are becoming closer acquainted.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Status Updates**

 **Sam:**

Mike: High  
Jessica: Medium  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: Neutral  
Emily: Medium  
Ashley: Lowest

 **Mike:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: Higher  
Matt: High  
Chris: Neutral  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Lowest

 **Jessica:**

Mike: Higher  
Sam: High  
Matt: Highest  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Lowest  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Matt:**

Sam: Medium  
Jessica: Highest  
Mike: Medium  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Low  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Chris:**

Sam: Higher  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Medium  
Mike: Neutral  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Low

 **Ashley:**

Mike: Lowest  
Jessica: Low  
Matt: Neutral  
Chris: Highest  
Emily: Lower  
Sam: Medium

 **Emily:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: Low  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: Neutral  
Mike: Neutral  
Ashley: Lowest

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

This chapter needs to end before it becomes excessive! The next chapter will continue right from here. This was the only good stopping point I could find that wasn't too horrificly cliffy. For those who like Ashley, I'm building her character with all of this "hate" she is getting in this story. It will be better. Very soon! It's necessary, unfortunately. I don't randomly hate on characters...though I fully and openly admit to not particularly liking her much.

As for the Status Updates, here are the scores I've gone with:

1 = Lowest  
2 = Lower  
3 = Low  
4 = Neutral  
5 = Medium  
6 = High  
7 = Higher  
8 = Highest

These do not quantify love, hate, etc. They simply quantify the relationships as they change.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 ** _BREVIARY-ROSE_**


	8. Deception and Other Pleasantries

**The . Dawn . Will . Come .**

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

The only thing of particular note is that I've changed the date/month of this story. Instead of taking place in early November, I wanted to explore Halloween with this group of scarred friends. Plus, it's better that I don't abuse time jumps too much. I just felt compelled to clarify for those who took note to the dates I've sprinkled through this story.

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES**

 _ **Spoilers will occur for those who forgo research or those who have not finished the game.**_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Chapter 8**

"Now you're the heart of the group," Emily briefly smiled.

Sam disbelievingly chuckled, "Yeah, right."

Emily lightly hit her hand, "Seriously, Sam. We all owe you so much."

The open gratitude surprised Sam a bit. She nervously swallowed and offered her an unsure smile, "I wasn't the only one who helped. I can't imagine what you must have seen with Beth's..."

"Let's not get into that in public..." Emily quickly interrupted with an uncomfortable shift where she sat. Suddenly, the doors burst open from the theatre, and both girls saw the rest of the group.

Sam wanted to stand, but she wasn't sure if that was a good idea yet. Instead, her eyes fell to Chris, who walked to her and clutched a leather-bound journal tightly. Sam narrowed her eyes as she reciprocated Chris' nervous expression. "What's going on?" Sam asked.

As she quickly looked at the rest of the group, who appeared guilt-stricken or confused. Ashley appeared as if she would cry soon, and her hands joined in front of her mouth, but she said, "Oh, Sam..."

Chris aggravatingly turned to her and lifted his arm in a gesture to silence the others from talking, but his attention fell to Ashley, "Will you just shut the fuck up already?"

Sam chimed in loudly, but her words were filtered through a tight hissing whisper. "Will you all just be quiet? People are staring at us," she fumed. Her brows furiously drew close together and she was able to move her wheelchair closer to Chris, "Let's just take this back to my place, okay?"

The group waited outside the theatre for the driver in silence. Ashley was crying as silently as she could. Sam wondered what was going on. How had Chris and Ashley's relationship become so fragile?

Chris stood next to her the entire duration of time they waited. He grasped the journal in his crossed arms at his chest, guarding it. Matt helped her from the chair to the seat in the large van the driver had taken to pick them up. The only reason why he helped her was because she sat in her chair by the edge of the street looking at Mike like a fool.

Matt was so generous in his efforts of trying to keep the peace. Sam thought he was the kindest of them all, but he'd definitely displayed otherwise in moments as she had grown to know more about him over the last few weeks.

Sam knew why Jessica was with him. It had nothing to do with him saving her from the mines...but Sam's thoughts were short lived when she realized the car was puling into the drive way of her mansion.

Time to face whatever was going on.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

They all littered different parts of the library. The fire was beginning to die, though it hadn't been large to begin with. Sam sat in a large chair Josh had favored when he visited her in here. It smelled like mint and heavy cologne. Precisely like her father.

She stared monotonously at the fading flames. The glow of the tangy orange began to turn into a quiet yellow. Eventually, though, her patience left her, "So why do we all hate each other again?"

Chris cleared his throat and lowered the journal on the table next to Sam. His mouth opened several times before he spoke, "Josh's journal was found by Ashley in my dorm last spring before the summer break. Josh left it under his dorm bed hidden well."

Sam's eyes fell to the leather-bound book near her hand, but she lifted it to look at Ashley. She rushed to Sam's side and fell to the floor in front of her. Her head shook a lot as her eyes welled up again, "I'm so so so sorry, Sam."

Chris looked impatient when he lifted her up and roughly moved her away from Sam. He pointed his finger at her, "I'm done with your fucking games. You pretend to be so helpless and fucking useless, but you really want to control all of us."

Sam impatiently sighed, "I don't have time for your lover's quarrel. Just tell me what is going on already."

Ashley brokenly looked at Chris, ignoring Sam for the moment, "Chris, I never wanted to hurt anyone..."

Emily loudly scoffed. When everyone looked at her, she shot up from where she sat and crossed her arms across her chest, "She's the reason I've almost died _twice_!"

Matt held out his head toward her, "Now is truly not the time, Em."

Jessica rolled her eyes and pushed past Matt, "I'm so fucking exhausted with hearing about the fact you almost died." She moved her arm around in a circle, "News flash: _WE ALL DID!_ "

Emily was triggered by the statement, and she threw her head back with the traditional attitude she practically trademarked, "Wow, I'm sorry. I didn't realize your sluttiness impaired your brain, too."

Jessica scoffed and raised her hand and started to whip it toward Emily, but Mike caught her wrist, "Jessica! Chill out!"

Jessica turned toward Mike and pushed at him toward the wheelchair. He lost his footing, and he plopped down into the parked wheelchair without much impact. Jessica stomped her way toward him, "You were _always_ defending that bitch! It didn't matter to you how awful of a person she was! I know you still messed around with her while we first dated! You're a pathetic piece of trash if you're going to stand there and defend the fucking whore who you fucked up until recently!"

Chris raised his voice in his conversation with Ashley, "I don't know who you even are anymore!"

Ashley desperately moved toward him, but he pushed her back, "Chris! I love you! I never wanted to hurt you!"

Mike shot up furiously and stalked toward Jessica, "If you stopped calling her that for one minute, you'd maybe actually know she's not a bad person!"

Emily neared him and neared his face. She shouted, "Ironic coming from the man who almost _SHOT_ my face off!"

Sam glanced around for the remote she needed. When she spotted it on the coffee table in front of her, she swiped it from the table and pushed the play button. Instantly, loud jazz music ignited from the ceiling's speakers. When she turned the volume to the max setting, the others voices faded out and they quickly covered their ears.

Each of them glanced at Sam, who appeared livid. Her eyes watered, "What the fuck is going on?" Her chest heaved.

When no one answered, she wiped away a tear before it fell, "Chris...you are being despicable to someone who you've claimed to love for years. Jessica and Emily, will you just stop bickering over old wounds and scores! And _Mike_!" She paused to exhaled furiously, "You're avoiding me when you said you'd be here for me."

Sam swallowed and rolled her eyes, "I don't know what the Washingtons saw in any of you to consider friends before they all either died or became one of _them_!"

Matt moved near Jessica and pulled her close when she appeared as if she would break down. Matt moved his hand over he back gently, but he looked at Sam, "We all need to calm down."

Sam exhaled passionately, but eventually nodded. When each member of the group looked away from their offending opponent, Sam struggled to say, "Someone tell me what the fuck is going on. Now."

Mike continued to look away from her.

Chris and Ashley moved their attention to Sam, but were also quiet.

Sam breathed deeply and her eyes welled up, "Huh?"

Mike moved to the table next to Sam and reached for the journal. He dropped it in her lap, but remained close to her even if he didn't look at her. "This journal contains the last year of Josh's thoughts. Every entry is addressed to you after April 5th." **(BUTTERFLY EFFECT / UPDATE)**

April 5th...Sam moved her hands to her face and struggled to maintain composure. When she felt able, she moved her hands away and wiped any tears as she swallowed back the memory.

Mike's chest moved quickly and unsettlingly deeply as he struggled with his apparent anger. She saw him tighten his impaired hand. The outside fingers limply remained uncoiled and unaffected by his tight, dangerous control. She watched the bob of his throat as he swallowed. He still didn't look down at her, "What happened on April 5th?"

Sam released a breath. "Nothing," she uttered honestly.

His dark stare told her he didn't believe her. "You didn't enjoy being fucked by the psycho?"

Sam lost her mind. Somehow, adrenaline charged through her body and allowed her to stand strongly on her own without the need for support. She slapped him without care. Her eyes released kept, hot tears as his dark eyes softened, "I understand you're a little messed up from that night." Her hand tingled with sharp pain as her skin seemed to dance and throb in ungodly sparks of discomfort. Her shoulder hurt a bit. She should have paid attention to which hand she'd used. "Fuck..." she uttered while shaking her hand.

Her other hand moved up to her eyes, and she used her thumb to wipe away the salted moisture collecting there. She returned his intense gaze and boldly spoke, "You people don't know anything about my relationship with Josh after the twins went missing."

Jessica stepped forward away from Matt and moved her hair behind her right ear. Her hands played with the ends of her hair for a second until she sighed and spoke, "Whatever happened on April 5th doesn't matter anymore. Josh won't be coming back..." Her voice was weighed down by a gravitated sadness. Sam watched her as she wiped a few tears away.

Ashley covered her mouth with her hand, but said with muffled words, "The entry was so clear about what happened. I thought you two had...I don't know." The frantic girl continued to cry, but she lowered her hand, "Josh was crazy about you, Sam. It's not fair for him to be one of those while Mike..."

Chris cleared his throat, "The journal details how Josh felt about you. Ashley confronted Mike about it all when you went back in the hospital. I didn't know about it until today."

That cleared up why the two love birds were feuding. The adrenaline started to fade from Sam, and she wobbled as she struggled to keep balance. Mike reached for her shoulder with his injured hand and stabilized her. Sam looked up at him and lowered her head to his chest carefully. He didn't wrap his arms around her like he usually would.

"So Ashley made you feel guilty by convincing you I am supposed to be Josh's property or something?" Sam speculated doubtfully. She glanced up to Mike, who had unshed tears in his eyes. He glanced down at her and shook his head gently. Sam's brows drew together with confusion and impatience. "I don't get it, then," she started with another burst of fire in her lungs. She turned to the girl, "What did you say, Ashley?"

Oddly, she was very forthcoming with that information. "I told Mike to stay away from you because Josh was in love with you first. And based off the journal...I assumed you loved him, too. I thought Mike was just using you for some sick reason. After seeing him with Emily and overhearing some horrific information about...things that happened with Mike before, I thought you needed someone to watch over you in Josh's place."

Her voice cracked. Sam instantly focused on one piece of what Ashley spoke of, "What things happened with Mike from before?" The room fell silent. Everyone except Matt looked away from her. "So everyone else knows," she tiredly observed. She cupped her forehead with her warm palm, and sighed, "Someone fucking tell me what is going on. I'm too exhausted to holler, hit, or hurt any of you right now."

Matt neared her and placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder. His intense stare sent nerves down her spine. He swallowed and glanced to Mike. Sam didn't bother looking up at the man supporting her still. Her body hurt from standing too long already. "All of us were trashed the night before graduation. From what I remember, you left early after having a small argument with Hannah. When you left, we started to drink even more," Matt started.

Sam held up her hand impatiently, "Matt, spare me the exposition an monologue. Just tell me what happened."

Matt nodded politely and swallowed nervously, but continued quickly, "Mike kissed Hannah that night."

Sam released the air from her lungs as a punch at her gut pried her mouth agape.

 _"I love Mike, Sam. I really want to stay and see what happens! It's our graduation night!" Hannah hissed._

 _Sam crossed her arms, "You're seriously going to ditch me tonight!? I just caught my mother fucking a man who isn't my father, and you're sole focus in on that jerk?"_

 _Hannah did have the decency to appear guilt-ridden. She didn't say anything at all._

 _Sam nodded and cried openly. "You need help, Han," she aggressively fought. All filters were lost in this moment._

 _"I need help?" Hannah raised with her hand at her chest. She flipped her hair. That was a new behavior she probably picked up from watching Emily too much. "Do you even think anyone really wanted you here tonight? The only reason why you're here at all is because Josh thinks of you as a fucking pet."_

 _"I don't like your brother, Han. I'm beyond blue in the face with that confession," Sam countered._

 _Hannah rolled her eyes, "Just go already! Obviously you're not here to help me with getting Mike to notice me, so GO!"_

 _Sam left immediately. On her way out, she grabbed keys that looked like her own. She slammed the Washingtons' front door and stretched her arm out toward her car, but it was the car behind her that lit up and unlocked. "Shit!" she cursed as she glanced over Mike's car. The girl rolled her eyes and rushed to the car, opening it, and slamming the door as she threw herself in the driver's side._

 _She sat in the darkness for a minute until she grabbed the steering wheel and gripped it tightly. She couldn't go home because her parents were fighting. And she was so tired of hearing them argue. She couldn't go back in because she had a point to prove, though she doubted Han would understand it at all._

 _In the bitter, lonely moment surrounded by the cold, harsh world, Sam desperately cried._

Sam didn't know who she was supposed to be mad at. Did she have the right to be angry at anyone? She didn't look at Mike. She didn't look at Matt. Sam's eyes settled on Ashley, "How did you find this out?"

The girl stepped forward, but kept a safe distance, "I-I was walking to my dorm about two weeks before Mike initially approached you. The door was ajar, open enough for me to hear the conversation. Emily and Mike were talking about that night when we all were going to graduate high school. He mentioned that drunken kiss to her."

Sam nodded. "I just want to understand I got all the facts before I react. Mike kissed Hannah. Hannah grows desperate with how she feels because of it. The prank was more than a prank to her because she probably misread it. She turns into a Wendigo and puts us through hell and takes Josh down with her. We all get back and Mike settles into his new feelings for me; meanwhile, Ashley, you find the journal, keep it to yourself, and use it against me by convincing Mike I'd slept with Josh and/or loved him. Hence why Mike is avoiding me and why Chris is angry with you?"

Ashley swallowed anxiously, but stood her ground. She looked like she was ready to accept whatever Sam's reaction would be. "Yes."

Sam moved her eyes along the floor back and forth, as if searching for reason itself. When she closed her eyes, she heard the licking embers of fury at her heart. Angry liquefied and pulsed through her veins. But she was able to calm herself when she closed her eyes. "I'm so tired of everyone fighting," was all she said. **(BUTTERFLY EFFECT)**

Matt exhaustively chuckled, "I think we all are."

Ashley found enough courage to move to Sam and grab her hand, "Sam, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen..."

Sam was disgusted by Ashley, but no one would know it by the forgiving tone Sam spoke with, "We're all figuring out how to go forward. That's hardly a reason to hate you, Ashley. I'm sorry about hitting you and treating you so horribly." Perhaps she could be the beacon of the forgiveness each of them sought to quench the pool of guilt they swam against each day.

Ashley threw herself onto Sam and cried, but Sam was quick to shove her away due to the pain in her body from standing so long, "Shit...sorry, Ash. I just can't handle this much pressure, I guess."

Two strong arms caught her by the middle of her back and the back of her knees. When she moved her attention to the person picking her up, she saw it was Mike. He still didn't look at her for very long. His dark eyes were distant, but warm. "You need rest. Too much of this will stint your recovery."

Sam nodded and stared at him even if he wouldn't return her gaze. He reached down on the table beside the chair she sat in a few minutes ago and grabbed her phone. A few of the others said a quiet goodnight before Mike carried her away from them and the warmth of the fire and to the guest room adjacent to her old bedroom.

It was then that she noticed that she hadn't been in that room since Josh had disappeared. And something told her to stay away from it for a while longer. Mike took each step carefully, slowly. The whole time he carried her up the grand staircase, his eyes were forward.

She couldn't take it anymore, and she said, "Please look at me." Her voice was weak, soft, and desperate. She didn't want the others involved, so she made she her voice was kept low.

His strong brown eyes closed, but when he opened them, they remained set on the path before them. Her arms tightened around his neck, and she buried her face in his neck. He smelled intoxicating: like a mixture of peppermint, eucalyptus, and a hint of pomegranate. _What cologne is he wearing?_ she thought.

He cleared his throat, "I'll bring your wheelchair up when you get settled." His chest vibrated against his smooth, deep voice. Her cheek felt the small sensation, and it set her skin on fire.

"Are you going to pull away from me?" she lazily questioned. She hated how indifferent she sounded. This was a habit she wished she'd break when people began to move away from her.

"Let's not talk until we get to your room," he suggested lowly. "I don't want the others in my business anymore."

"Does that include me?" she purposely pressed. He stopped, tightened his arms, shifted her in them, and continued on his path. He seemed unaffected by her words, and she never wanted to get her way more than this moment in all her life. "Was I in your business when you gave me a hickey on my shoulder?" she challenged. She lifted her head from the safety of his neck.

He swallowed, and se felt him shake underneath her. He still didn't look.

"Was I in your business during the multiple times we danced...when your body was against mine...and your large hands wrapped around my smaller hands? Or the time you slept against me in my twin sized bed?" Sam sensually reminisced.

They were at the door to the bedroom, but he stopped before he could place his hand on the knob to enter. Abruptly, he turned his head and he urgently ordered, "Please, stop!"

As his head turned to her - as he _finally_ gazed down over her - she lifted her hand and guided her lips against his, permitting a very chaste, quick kiss. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, "I've got you."

He was speechless. The lack of response solidified that. Finally, he swallowed and shook his head as he reached for the knob to open the door. He gently set her on the bed and tried to make a quick escape, but her hand caught his injured fingers gently as she sat up. "Dance with me, Mike," she softly requested.

He was breathing deeply, and he took extra seconds before turning, "Here?"

Sam nodded, "Here."

"You're not fit to stand for too long," he countered. He made no move to go anywhere.

Sam sadly smiled and released the tears in her eyes, "You've got me." She moved to stand, and he instantly caught her when she showed signs of imbalance. He lifted her up so she stood on his feet.

Her forehead leaned against his throat again, and she felt the harsh swallow there. "There's no music."

"We don't need it," she quietly told him as she closed her eyes and hummed a mellow tune, until she reached the point to sing the song's lyrics, "Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you."

Three seconds into her singing, he barely swayed them. Until he lost himself to her completely, and both of them were encapsulated in this moment. His sway gradually turned more into a dance, but he made sure to keep her standing on his feet.

As she continued to sing, he grabbed her hands and wrapped his arms around her wit their fingers interlaced tightly.

"Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be," she uttered more in a whisper, but she strengthened her voice when she sang, "Take my hand. Take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you.."

The words they needed to say were outweighed by their mutual want to be with the other. The words would wait, but they would not. When the lyrics ran out and the tune faded from her throat, they lingered there for an excess of time.

Neither of them spoke as they parted and moved to the bed. She lifted the blankets up and slid to the right side as he moved in next to her. He lifted his arm and cast it over her waist. Her hand slithered to hold his.

And there, they slept.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Butterfly Effects**

Sam was given Josh's old journal.

Mike avoided Sam, and Sam found out the truth about why.

Sam chose to not react angrily against Ashley.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Status Updates**

 **Sam:**

Mike: Highest  
Jessica: Medium  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: Neutral  
Emily: Medium  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Mike:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: Higher  
Matt: High  
Chris: Neutral  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Low

 **Jessica:**

Mike: Higher  
Sam: Higher  
Matt: Highest  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Matt:**

Sam: High  
Jessica: Highest  
Mike: Neutral  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Low  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Chris:**

Sam: Higher  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Medium  
Mike: Neutral  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Low

 **Ashley:**

Mike: Lowest  
Jessica: Low  
Matt: Neutral  
Chris: Highest  
Emily: Lower  
Sam: Medium

 **Emily:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: Low  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: Neutral  
Mike: Neutral  
Ashley: Lowest

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

I promise I'm not shitting on Hannah. She was the least developed character, and I'm exploring the reasons why Sam would be so quick to kill her rather than save her when she realized Hannah was a Wendigo. I'm not going to spoil anything further, but things are not always what they seem in my stories. One character may hit rock bottom for one chapter and another character may hit that bottom for many chapters. The way the direction is going, I will be tying up the loose ends with the flashbacks. Thanks for reading this chapter! It was a sweet one and a hard one to write for me. I struggled a bit with the middle until I ended up with this version. I'm very happy with it.

As for the Status Updates, here are the scores I've gone with:

1 = Lowest  
2 = Lower  
3 = Low  
4 = Neutral  
5 = Medium  
6 = High  
7 = Higher  
8 = Highest

These do not quantify love, hate, etc. They simply quantify the relationships as they change.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 ** _BREVIARY-ROSE_**


	9. Morning is the New Hell

**The . Dawn . Will . Come .**

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

Read author's note at the bottom. Thanks for reading! :)

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES**

 _ **Spoilers will occur for those who forgo research or those who have not finished the game.**_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Chapter 9**

The pull of the light stirred Sam from her deep sleep. She felt a vibration at her throat as she moaned in drowsy abandon. She tensely squinted at her eyes and hoped for a few more minutes of sleep, but a soft caress over her cheek pulled her further from her slumber. When her eyes opened, she saw a fully awake Mike.

"I miss being a morning person..." she whined. The bed moved slightly as Mike laughed, which caused her to move her head up so that when she opened only her left eye, she saw him smiling broadly.

He was still lying down facing her on his side. He continued to move his thumb over her cheek as he searched her face, "God, you're beautiful."

She groaned and closed her eyes again, "Don't be so sentimental."

He considered her words by tilting his head and twitching his left eye, "It's called being romantic."

"Ah," she playfully quipped, "so you're just saying that for no purpose than to be romantic."

His nose wrinkled as he squished his features aggravatingly, "You're being a pain in the ass, Scott."

She smiled. "Why, thank you, good gentlemen," she replied sweetly with a dramatic flare on her southern accent.

"Is that you flirting?" he curiously asked with a lift of his right brow.

Sam bit her lower lip and shrugged indifferently, "Endearing isn't it?" She grinned wildly.

Mike's smile faded somewhat, but his eyes locked onto hers. His hand reached for hers, and she responded by lifting her hand underneath the blankets to join his. He swallowed, but he still looked at her, "Sam..."

Her hand tightened in his, "I'm fine with leaving things like they are. We don't have to force the subject. We don't even have to talk about it, Mike. I can't stand you not talking or responding to me."

Mike closed his eyes and opened them slowly. He looked lost. "Sam, I want to be able to talk to you about anything. I feel like in some way we always have."

Sam rolled her eyes, but she drew closer to him. "Fine. You first."

Mike nodded, but said nothing at first. He appeared anxious and when he opened his mouth, Sam thought he looked like he was placing too much care on what he said, "I'm going to knock out the obvious here. I will never deserve you, Sam."

Sam shot up and disgustedly glanced down at him, "Will you stop making yourself the villain? I'm not some prize-"

Mike sat up hastily, but covered her mouth with his right hand, "Please let me finish."

Sam irritatingly huffed, but nodded. He retracted his hands from her mouth and squeezed the hand he held. "I will never deserve you, Sam. Not because I think you're the 'good girl' type to my 'rogueish' type. I don't feel like I should have to be redeemed to be with any girl. It's because that I only wish I could change things about my past to make me the best man in the world you could be with."

She rose her hand, "Can I talk?"

He pointedly nodded her way, "Yes, ma'am."

"I'm going to level with you. I'm the poster child for what other consider to be the 'good girl' type. I get that...but I've lived under that for _so_ long that people think that defines who I am. Why can't I be complex - a mixture of many parts to complete the whole?" she fought. Her eyes met his. He looked so invested by what she was saying. Her head involuntarily shook, "I don't want you to change because you want to be the stereotype best fit for my stereotype."

Mike looked away and tightened his hand in hers. "Can we talk about Josh?" he hesitantly queried.

Sam moved so that she sat on her ankles and was level if not a bit taller than him. She moved her hands at his jawline and lowered her forehead to his, "Josh is never going to be something I shun from conversation."

He nodded and guided her back down on her bum next to him. He crossed his legs and took both of her hands in his. When he looked up, his dark hues caught her hazel gaze, "I'm a complete ass for assuming you..."

"Ashley can be convincing. In this case, I think she meant the best," Sam replied.

He shook his head furiously, "That doesn't give her the right to mess with people's heads like that. That shit is exactly what Josh did."

"That's true," Sam agreed patiently. "But we need each other right now." She brushed his hair back to see him better, "We all saw our darkest selves that night. None of us are entirely innocent anymore."

"Sam," he started as his eyes moved side to side to search for a way to express how he felt. When he closed his eyes, she squeezed his hands to help calm him down, "I still can't separate who I am from who I became...who I was that night." He swallowed and glanced away. "I almost shot Emily," he remembered.

"Mike, you didn't shoot her, though," she pointed out harshly. When he flinched at her intense tone, she softened her features, "If you had, I wouldn't be here with you, okay? If you were the monster you think you are, I wouldn't feel how I feel about you." She paused and desperately asked, "Can that be enough?"

He nodded and breathed deeply, opening his mouth somewhat, "What happened on April 5th?"

"The short answer: nothing. The long answer...is long," she warned. "Somewhat," she added with a head tilt to the side.

"Go on," he said.

"He called me late that night. I remember how he sounded. It was awful...the loneliness and the pain...all there for anyone to see. I wasn't used to hearing him like that. Around me, he was always so guarded about what went on inside his head. Anyway, we met at his house around 10:30 that night. When I got there, his parents weren't around, so I went searching through his mansion for him."

Sam swallowed and shuddered at the memory, "I found him in his movie room. On the screen was a montage of family footage with Hannah and Beth and scattered on every inch of carpet were all the family photos of them, too. Some were even hanging on wire from the ceiling. I...I didn't understand what was going on, so I made my way to him and sat next to him. When I sat down, I didn't know what to think. He hadn't been drinking, either. For a lack of words, I just reached for his hand and stared at the movie montage of the twins for almost five hours. I didn't leave or get up or move. The montage was on repeat. I still have it memorized."

She cleared her throat, "Anyway, we, uh...we just held hands and forgot about the world and sank into a new one where they were still alive. After the five hours, he came back to his senses and nearly freaked out about me seeing him like that, but I just helped him clean up and calmed him significantly. Once a month, I would come over, and I would watch that video with him...only once, though. I don't know what was going through his head that night. I don't know why he would consider that enough to figure out he had feelings for me, either."

Mike lifted his hand to her face, "I read the entry, Sam. It's very suggestive and vulnerable. I never knew he could feel anything remotely as dark and deep as he wrote in that journal that day."

Sam glanced over at the nightstand, seeing her phone and the leather-bound journal. She sighed and met Mike's gaze, "It may be better if I don't read it."

"Sam," he tentatively started, "I'm only going to ask you this once. I'll assume the answer will always be the same afterward, too...Do you love Josh? At all?"

Sam narrowed her eyes when tears threatened to spill again. She sighed heavily and exhaled loudly with a bounce to both shoulders, "I've always been thick-skinned, Mike. My parents used to tell me that my heart was so intangible to reach and incapable of feeling anything."

She paused, and Mike thought that was her answer...however vague. "So...that's a-"

Her eyes snapped back to meet his after they fell lower to the sheet briefly. Her hand moved up as her shoulder shrugged somewhat. She frustratingly laughed, "I don't know how to answer that, Mike. He was the closest human being I'd been to. Even over Hannah...she always focused her attention on you." Her eyes moved from side to side as she explored her thoughts, "I loved him as a person, a friend, but I never felt that I'd ever love him. I didn't. We just had...well, I thought, anyway...a strong connection. That's all it will ever be."

Sam thought she wasn't making sense, so she reached for his jawline and rose to her knees, straddling him. When he resisted as she neared him, she playfully bit his nose and pulled back a bit, "I'm not going to kiss you, Munroe. I just want to show you something."

He swallowed, "It's not that I don't want to, Sam..."

She briefly moved her left hand higher on his face to his cheek and moved her thumb over his skin there a few times, "Such a prude, you are, Mike."

Sam moved closer to him, and her body surged with a powerful, hot jolt of emotion that tightened her muscles down to her toes. She kissed his closed eyes, the edge of his nose, the abrupt round edge of his jaw, the corner of his mouth, the top of his head.

Mike trembled, "How do you do this, Scott?" His chest quickly compressed and contracted as he battled with her affection.

When he opened his eyes, she shifted her features to fit the seriousness of her tone, "What you feel is unlike anything I've ever experienced before myself. This feeling is your signature...what you do to me every time we're this close. I can't say I love you, yet. I could be too afraid to, or I could just not be ready. But don't ever think I've ever felt the way you make me feel, okay?"

He hesitantly swallowed and nodded shortly after. "You're not like any other girl I've been with," he told her quietly.

She drew her head back, "We're not together, loser."

He lifted his brow, "Oh?"

She sat down between his legs facing him. Her arms slithered over his broad shoulders and she bit her lip, "You're going to take me on a date first. Then, we'll see if you're a keeper or not."

"So, we're taking this thing slow, then?" Mike asked looking spectacularly surprised.

Sam grinned, "I realized that we both need to go back to creature comforts first. We can't take this too fast; otherwise, we'll end up hating each other."

"How so?"

"I'm too stubborn, and you're too charming," she admitted.

He shook his head as he smiled, "Friends, then?"

She tried to shun the word away, but it was then she realized there was simply no better word to describe him at this moment. She smiled endearingly and nodded once, "Yeah."

"Friends get to know each other's crazy, Sam," he warned sarcastically. "I'd be careful."

"You should be. You're going to have way too much fun with my crazy," she countered. "You have no idea what shit I can get us into."

"That...sounds like a fucking challenge."

She tilted her head, "It could be for you."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Butterfly Effects**

Sam was given Josh's old journal.

Sam chose to not react angrily against Ashley.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Status Updates**

 **Sam:**

Mike: Highest  
Jessica: Medium  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: Neutral  
Emily: Medium  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Mike:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: Higher  
Matt: High  
Chris: Neutral  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Low

 **Jessica:**

Mike: Higher  
Sam: Higher  
Matt: Highest  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Matt:**

Sam: High  
Jessica: Highest  
Mike: Neutral  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Low  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Chris:**

Sam: Higher  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Medium  
Mike: Neutral  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Low

 **Ashley:**

Mike: Lowest  
Jessica: Low  
Matt: Neutral  
Chris: Highest  
Emily: Lower  
Sam: Medium

 **Emily:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: Low  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: Neutral  
Mike: Neutral  
Ashley: Lowest

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

Very sorry for the delay. March has been a horrible work load for me. I wasn't able to get in as much for this chapter as I'd like to, but I've been sitting on it for far too long to not give it to you. I'll be allowing the horror aspect of this story take backseat, but in a satisfying way, I hope. Thanks for reading! Prepare for some slight fluff in the next 2-3 chapters because my brain demands it!

As for the Status Updates, here are the scores I've gone with:

1 = Lowest  
2 = Lower  
3 = Low  
4 = Neutral  
5 = Medium  
6 = High  
7 = Higher  
8 = Highest

These do not quantify love, hate, etc. They simply quantify the relationships as they change.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 ** _BREVIARY-ROSE_**


	10. Hashtag WeGotAPsychoAfterUsPart2

**The . Dawn . Will . Come .**

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

This is a dark chapter. I don't do trigger warnings because sensitive people should not be playing horror games nowadays. Nothing too harsh, just thought I would preface this before anyone complains. And if you do complain, then you might not be in the right place. This is but a taste for how fucked up this story will become eventually. :D Once again, the romance will continue to progress, I just wanted a bit of horror thrown back into the story!

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES**

 ** _Spoilers will occur for those who forgo research or those who have not finished the game._**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Chapter 10**

Steam rose over her face. It was hot and soft against her skin. Her small hands shaped around the coffee mug situated on the large wooden table in front of her. Her eyes closed to enjoy the sensation privately.

Footsteps pulled her back to reality, however, and her eyes snapped open. When she turned to see who the disturber was, Sam saw Chris. His blond hair was disheveled, and he had dark bags under his eyes. As he saw her, he swallowed irritably.

"Thought you'd be alone?" she raised as she exhaled and leaned back in the dining table chair. Her leg was leveled as it rested on the chair to her left. The girl softly chuckled, "Me, too."

"Where's Mike?" he impatiently countered. "How'd you get downstairs?"

She lifted her hand and widened her eyes as her fingers moved mystically in the air beside her face, "Magic!" Seeing he would not invest in her sarcasm at the early hour of five in the morning, she lifted her brow and rolled her eyes as she kicked the chair to her right, "Sit. You look like you could use a drink."

Chris did sit down next to her, but leaned away from her and sighed, "How'd you get down?"

Sam exhaled again and smiled, "I threw myself down on the carpet at the top of the stairs, so I could sit with my legs in front of me as I literally scooted my way down one step at a time like a God damned child."

He swallowed, but he had the decency to lowly stir up a chuckle. "You're going to get yourself more recovery time if you don't be careful," he stated. His glasses slid down his nose, but he was too lazy to fix them.

Sam nodded once, "I know. I just needed a few minutes to myself with it." Her fingers moved to feather over the leather bound journal.

His hand extended to hers over the journal and pulled it closer to him, "Have you read it yet?" His voice cracked and he coughed away the dense choke in his throat.

"I don't think I ever will, to be honest," she responded distantly. She shifted her gaze over his and saw him stare at her incredulously. ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE** )

"Why?"

Sam sadly smiled and laughed away the building gloss growing at her eyes, "It would change him and who he used to be for me, and I'm not entirely excited about that."

Chris twitched his eyes and narrowed them quickly. Drawing back his head, he asked, "What exactly do you mean?"

Sam tightened her hand in Chris' and swallowed. "None of you know me very well, so it's expected that I was precisely like Hannah in the way she ardently crushed on Mike. Josh...became the closet thing to a best friend I've ever had. And I _know_ that sounds harsh, since Hannah was my best friend before, but after the twins died, Josh changed in a way that profoundly moved me. We've always been friends, and perhaps I did _like_ him before, but Josh became more intense after his sisters went missing, and I felt I could relate to that...darkness a bit."

Chris closed his eyes, "He was _my_ best friend, and he never told me anything about how he felt or how badly it became for him. I've thought since that night of how much I'd abandoned him after his sisters..."

Sam leaned forward and placed her other hand on the top of his, "You can't blame yourself or think about what you would have done. None of that matters anymore."

Chris took off his glasses with his free hand and dabbed his eyes with his fingers. He broke down quietly, but calmed himself and continued, "We all saw some pretty fucked up shit, Sam. I'm not about to start saying I had it the worse that night or anything, but I saw a man's head get ripped a fucking part from his fucking body, man." His head shook wildly and his grip on her hand sharpened, causing her to twist her features to accommodate the discomfort. "I thought I had to choose between the lives of my best friend and the girl I-"

"Chris, you're allowed to be selfish about it. That's okay," she comfortingly told him as quietly as she could.

He shot up and tore his hands away from her, which spooked her terribly, so she shot up out of her seat and struggled to stand behind her chair. She held out her hand, but he released tears he'd been holding back, "Says what fancy psychologist, huh?" He exhaled erratically and stared at her with unrecognizable eyes. " **Huh?** "

Nodding once, Sam remained calm, "Says me. I don't go to any psycho therapists."

He rushed over to her and stared down at her dangerously, "How are you able to just MOVE ON after what's happened?! How can you pretend not to know any of us for _MONTHS_ and not want to honor the way Josh felt about you! You didn't even TRY to think about saving Hannah! You just fucking scorched her to Wendigo ashes! How are you fine!?"

He grabbed her by her arms and shook her roughly, so she reached for his shoulders to try to steady herself. "Chris, I've dealt with trauma my whole life," she started in a hurry. She was grappling at smoke to remain calm. "We didn't know the Wendigo existed until that man came to the lodge. We were being hunted, Chris! HUNTED! And I took care of who I could. I stood by all of you to try to keep you alive. It was either keep the rest of you alive and myself or be fooled by any strand of hope I felt when I realized what she'd become! It was kinder to kill her!"

Chris threw her on the ground and redirected his fist from her to the small wooden table nearby. Upon impact, he desperately shouted an expletive. While he whined, Sam arched her back to cope with the harsh pain coursing over her skull from the quick impact on the tiled floor. Her mouth was open, but no sound emerged from her lips.

The wind was stolen from her lungs. Sam struggled to turn over to her stomach. As she did so, her vision blurred, but she knew every inch of this kitchen, so she could easily try to right her ringing head. The cabinets should be just a few feet before her. Those belonged.

Her vision began to sharpen. The shifting feet in the furthest, darkest corner of the formal dining room beyond the threshold weren't supposed to be there.

Her eyes narrowed to focus through the blackness beyond, and she saw a figure erratically moving. It was tall and large. Sam swallowed and uttered, "Chris, my cell phone is in the room I'm staying in. Go upstairs and call my mom. Her name is listed under Sharon Scott."

He was still breaking down, and Sam shouted, "CHRIS!"

"What?!" he retorted brokenly.

Her eyes held the shape's stillness, instead of turning around, "My phone. My Bedroom. Call Sharon Scott. Password to my phone is 1234." The shadow stepped forward once and stopped. Sam's arms shook when she began to sit up in an effort to stand. Her movements were calculated and slow. She swallowed. He wasn't saying anything, so she yelled, "Go wake up the others and fucking call my mom!"

The figure emerged in the light, and Chris chanted a shocked, "Fuck!" Sam didn't turn around, but she heard him scramble from the area and loudly charge up the stairs.

The familiar man was crying and hysterically laughing at the same time, but his attention never left her. She held out her hand, "Robert?" Her voice cracked.

He winced at the name and lashed out at her, pulling her violently from her lowered, limping position. Sam cried out at his terrible grip on her arms. Her eyes welled up, but remained focused on the man holding her hostage in the kitchen. Her hands moved to push at his chest as he brought her closer to him. As she grunted when he moved both of her wrists in one of his hands to choke her with the newly freed up hand, he began lifting her from the tiled floor.

His head shook as spit surfaced over his lips. He bared his teeth as he tightened his grip at her throat. She coughed helplessly and felt her legs sway freely. She needed to do something. _Now._

His eyes ignited with more tears and hatred and violence as he spat, "You thought you could get away from me, songbird." His chest erratically heaved, "I will make you come to know those horrors that took you from me."

Her vision blurred, and Sam closed her eyes as her hands shook. When she opened them, she scrunched her features and threw her knee in the man's groin. Hard. Painfully...mostly for her, since her legs were all fucked up.

He dropped her and immediately, she began to pull herself away from him as he threw himself on the floor to cope with the temporary, unexpected pain. When she got to the chair of the table, she used it to help her stand. And when she stood, she darted around the corner and fell on her palms as she moved up the stairs awkwardly. ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT** )

She ran up the dramatic incline like an animal...on all fours. As she neared the top, the man seemingly had righted himself to follow her.

Sam glanced back as she headed for her room, seeing the door was ajar. Instantly, Matt sluggishly emerged from the room with Jessica across the hallway. Sam flipped the switch to light the hall way and shouted, "Get the fuck in my room!"

Jessica turned and shouted, but took the initiative to move inside the room in front of her. "Matt! grab her! That man is gaining on her!" She stood underneath the threshold watching the two students.

Sam grunted and noticed her pace was slowing down rapidly. "Come on, girl. You got this..." she chided herself. Immediately after, her skipping/jogging movement shifted to a limping sort of fast walk. She wouldn't turn around. She knew he was right behind her.

Matt was in front of her, but he ran passed her and threw all of his weight toward the psycho and shoved the man against the wall. "Sam, keep going!" he ordered.

Mike shoved Jessica away from the door and desperately rushed to Sam, scooping her up and bringing her in the safety of the dark room. "Sam!" he choked. When he neared the bed, he gently settled her there, and Matt shouted, but rushed back inside the room and locked the shut door. The house also had locks on the tops of the doorframe, and he noticed both, pulling the knob down to secure the door further. He glanced around and saw a dresser, and he paused momentarily, but ultimately motioned at Jessica to help him push it in front of the door. **(BUTTERFLY EFFECT)**

"What the fuck is going on? Why is there a man chasing you in your house?" Emily cried. Her breathing was erratic, and Sam saw she was panicking. Her hands were balled by her temples, but she quickly closed her eyes and practiced a breathing exercise, which helped her to relax a bit.

"Sam, are you okay?" Mike instantly asked as he held onto her hand. He inspected her even in the dark room.

Sam swallowed, "Turn on the light. Is everyone here?"

Mike glanced around the room as Matt flicked the switch, lighting the room. "Sam, are you okay?" he firmly interrogated.

"Nevermind me, Mike," she warned. She took the liberty to glance about the large room, seeing everyone. She took a deep breath and swallowed, "I'm glad everyone made it here safely."

"You're my concern, Sam. Your legs aren't okay yet," Mike pressed.

Sam shot up, but wobbled until she leaned against the nearby wall, "Shit, Mike. I'm FINE! I'm not completely rendered useless just because a doctor tells me I need to be confined to a wheelchair."

"Guys!" Ashley eerily shrieked while pointing to the door, "I don't hear anything outside. Where did he go?"

Chris moved closer to Sam, "I can't get ahold of your mom. No answer."

Sam nodded once, "That means she's either driving or dead."

"How can you say that so calmly?" Ashley lashed out. She crossed her arms over her chest as she shivered. "I can't handle this again, Chris!" she hollered. When Chris moved to her, he moved his arms over her body, bringing her close, "I can't!"

Sam chuckled once, "At least this isn't a prank." She glanced to the others individually. They looked at her like she'd gone mental. "I've done this whole routine before with him."

Jessica put Matt's letterman jacket on, retorting, "What do you mean?"

"Sam?" Mike questioned anxiously.

"He's my dad. He has a mental illness cocktail of schizophrenia, bipolarism, and multiple personality syndrome. It started before I was born and got worse after the twins died," Sam explained.

Emily whined, "Oh, my God! Sam! Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Sam shrugged, "Y'all weren't friends I thought I could trust with this."

Ashley squealed, "Shouldn't we call the police? He's still inside the house!"

Sam swallowed, "He's a senator of New York. If this got out, my whole family would be torn apart by the media. I've fought to keep this between my family because being senator and involved with the shit he's involved in keeps him away from me and forces him to take his medicine...usually."

"So what do we do? Are you expecting us to die because it'll be bad press?" Emily retorted sarcastically.

Matt coughed, interrupting the conversation, "I think we should find a way to isolate him. We at least need to find him. We all survived Wendigos...one man shouldn't be a problem."

Sam smiled sweetly, "That, my friends, is precisely what we'll do." ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT** )

Emily and Ashley both said, "But how?" They shared an annoyed glare between each other before turning their attention back to Sam.

"There's a safe room in the basement specially ordered for my pops. We get him there, he won't be a problem. Besides, it's soundproof," Sam told them casually. "We should devise a plan."

When it seemed everyone was in agreement, Ashley whined, "Hashtag WeGotAPsychoAfterUsPart2..."

A knife pierced through the door, and nearly everyone shrieked, shouted, or jumped out of their skin.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Butterfly Effects**

Sam was given Josh's old journal, and she has decided not to read it.

Sam chose to not react angrily against Ashley.

Sam left the journal downstairs.

Matt chose to barricade the door.

The group chose not to involve police.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Status Updates**

 **Sam:**

Mike: Highest  
Jessica: Medium  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: Neutral  
Emily: Medium  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Mike:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: Higher  
Matt: High  
Chris: Neutral  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Low

 **Jessica:**

Mike: Higher  
Sam: Higher  
Matt: Highest  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Matt:**

Sam: High  
Jessica: Highest  
Mike: High  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Low  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Chris:**

Sam: Higher  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Medium  
Mike: Neutral  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Medium

 **Ashley:**

Mike: Lowest  
Jessica: Low  
Matt: Neutral  
Chris: Highest  
Emily: Lower  
Sam: High

 **Emily:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: Neutral  
Mike: Neutral  
Ashley: Lowest

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

So, in the game I REALLY enjoyed the Psycho aspect, so I decided to pay homage to the game one more time. It won't be the last time I do this sort of thing, either. I must be evil because I left on a cliffhanger, right? It was a good stopping point. You all appreciate frequent updates, and this will likely take up three chapters worth of words...so I'm splitting it up so you all do not have to wait until may for it. I have big plans for this story. Stick around a while to explore the life after the mountain. :D

As for the Status Updates, here are the scores I've gone with:

1 = Lowest  
2 = Lower  
3 = Low  
4 = Neutral  
5 = Medium  
6 = High  
7 = Higher  
8 = Highest

These do not quantify love, hate, etc. They simply quantify the relationships as they change.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 _ **BREVIARY-ROSE**_


	11. A Prelude of Shit that Goes Wrong

**The . Dawn . Will . Come .**

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

Sorry for the prolonged absence. Work is strangling me right now with an increased work load. Sorry about that. Updates should be more regular from now on, though. Onwards! And thank you for your continued interest in this story! Reviews make my heart jump! Just saying! :p

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES**

 ** _Spoilers will occur for those who forgo research or those who have not finished the game._**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Chapter 12**

So what do we do? Are you expecting us to die because it'll be bad press?" Emily retorted sarcastically.

Matt coughed, interrupting the conversation, "I think we should find a way to isolate him. We at least need to find him. We all survived Wendigos...one man shouldn't be a problem."

Sam smiled sweetly, "That, my friends, is precisely what we'll do." ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT** )

Emily and Ashley both said, "But how?" They shared an annoyed glare between each other before turning their attention back to Sam.

"There's a safe room in the basement specially ordered for my pops. We get him there, he won't be a problem. Besides, it's soundproof," Sam told them casually. "We should devise a plan."

When it seemed everyone was in agreement, Ashley whined, "Hashtag WeGotAPsychoAfterUsPart2..."

A knife pierced through the door, and nearly everyone shrieked, shouted, or jumped out of their skin.

Ashley fell to the floor and loudly cried, "There's no way out of this room! I can't take this, Chris! Make it stop. _Please!_ "

Sam lifted up her hand to Mike's shoulder. He glanced over at her as concern intensified his dark hues. Her eyes were melted with a thawed blanket of warmth and calmness. "He's had a few knee surgeries. His knees a bound to give out. We can outrun him."

He reached for her face and stroked her cheek with his thumbs, "You're in no condition to run, Sam."

She shrugged and filched suddenly as the knife struck through the door again. Her attention settled on him again, "Someone will get hurt if we stay here. Those doors are the only way out of this room." She swallowed shortly after and continued, "I see no other option if we want to play this where no one gets hurt."

He hunched his back as he dipped his head closer to hers while his hands molded around her cheeks. He searched her eyes and flinched when the knife sprang through the door again. His eyes returned to hers and shook his head, "You're going to get hurt, Sam."

She raised her hands to cup over her and pulled his hands away from her as her brows crowded inward toward the center of her face, "We have no other choice. "

Abruptly, a loud thud slammed against the door to the room, causing the barricade to shift against the carpet a bit.

Jessica reached for Matt and held her hand to Ashley, who was jittering and shivering against Chris, "What the fuck was that?!" She shrieked until she threw her attention to Sam and Mike, "Whatever we're doing we have to act fast."

Muffled voices were heard in the hall beyond the closed door. Emily neared the door and placed her ear against the wall to the right. When something thudded against the wall on the opposite side, she jumped back, "Someone's out there! It sounds like another man!"

Sam hobbled to the door and tried to move the dresser from the door, but Mike instantly peeled her away when she showed signs of falling or struggling. She shoved away at him and narrowed her eyes, "I've got this!"

Emily moved between Mike, who had words at the ready to spit back. She interrupted him, "Now's not the time." She looked back at Sam, "The rest of us can move it faster. Whoever's out there might need help."

It only took Sam a moment to nod and struggle away. Emily reached for Mike and pulled him to the opposite end of the dresser, "You pull. I push." ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT** )

He nodded in reply.

As they worked the dresser to the side, the knife pierced through the door again, snagging Emily's arm in the process. She winced back and shouted. ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE** )

Matt instantly pulled her to his chest while he looked at Jessica as she quickly traded places with Emily. Jessica made funny noises while she pushed the furniture out of the way. The door was clear again.

"Fuck!" Emily seethed.

Chris moved closer to Emily, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Emily struggled, "It's only a graze, but still!" She continued to whimper like a spoil child until she added, "This shirt was $300!"

Matt wanted to throw her off of him. A few scattered mutters of disgust were made until Mike raised his finger to his mouth. The young adults quieted unanimously as Mike listened with his ear to the wall.

Sam swallowed while waiting to see what was happening. Matt moved from Emily to her when the shorter girl wobbled a little. She glanced up to the taller boy and mouthed an appropriate reply of thanks.

He nodded and looked at the door. "We need to be ready," he whispered loudly.

Mike 'shh'ed' him dramatically.

Matt rolled his eyes and let go of Sam's shoulders to move closer to the other boy, "Now is not the time for trying to nominate yourself as the leader."

"Now is not the time to argue with me," Mike snapped.

"You're compromising all of us right now by talking loudly. At least my voice isn't raised, Mike," Matt pointed out as if the fact should be obvious.

Mike's eye twitched and he moved toward Matt to grip his shirt by the collar roughly, "Fuck you, Champ. You're the only pain in my ass right now."

Chris left Ashley, who still cowered by the bed on the floor, to push Mike away from Matt, "Both of you need to stop. Now."

Mike laughed and shook his head. Quickly, he shoved Chris away roughly pushed Matt against the wall. "I don't have to listen to either of you, kids. Let's not forget who saved both of your asses more than once back on that mountain!"

Emily crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, but her attention remained on the boys, "Excuse me? Stop playing pretend for one fucking second. Let's revisit who tried to kill an innocent person."

Mike threw Matt toward the bed and closed in to her, towering over her, "You little fucking princess. I _didn't_ shoot you, you bitch!"

Emily was clearly affected by his more aggressive behavior, but she did her best to pretend she was bored of him, "You think you wouldn't have if it wasn't for your God damned leash...I mean **_Sam_**? Stop pretending to be a hero when you're the most fucked up out of all of us!"

Jessica shoved Emily onto the bed and slapped Mike on his face, "Sam's gone."

Mike's demeanor instantly changed. He furiously glanced around the room and saw the door was ajar, "SAM!" ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE** )

Meanwhile, Sam limped behind the two figures cloaked in darkness with the baseball bat in both hands. Her steps were quiet. A part of her winced when she heard Mike bello from the opposite side of the long hallway.

Her father was choking someone else. The other man was held up by his throat. She needed to act fast. She didn't have time anymore.

Gagging noises came from the other man and a crazed laughter emerged from her dad's throat. It sickened her to think him capable of this. Sam found it harder to remember this wasn't the man who raised her...in her chronicle of happy memories with him at the Hamptons and in the Big Apple.

She was two feet behind him. She gripped the bat and felt tears pour from her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

The bat hit him in the back of the head twice and between his shoulders once, causing him to collapse. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed. Her lungs heaved loudly with a tingle of agony, unsure if she had hurt him significantly or not. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Her body was so exhausted. Her legs were boiling with acute, sharp pain.

The bat was in her tight grasp still; she was unwilling to let go until she knew her dad was down for now. She quickly turned her attention to the other man, who had scooted away from her dad and her to probably catch his breath.

She dropped the bat, "Josh?" Her heart broke. He was there in the shadows real as ever. She sank to her knees and cried out in pain. She crawled closer to him and halted. "Mr. Washington?"

He gasped with his hand at his own throat, but he glanced up at her.

"Oh, my God! Are you okay?" she quickly asked. She helped him sit against the wall and she reached back for the bat, bringing it back within her reach in case. "Why are you here?"

He coughed, but he eventually said, "You're mother called me, unable to reach you for some time now. I just came to check in on you because she said your father was missing."

"You know about him?" she asked in shock.

"Of course I know. We've been family for too long. I live across the street, despite the empty house and now three lacking reasons to visit as often..." he quietly confirmed.

Sam threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, "I'm glad you came."

He rubbed her back gently, "Sorry you have to see him like this."

Sam pulled back and looked back, "We need to move him to that room before he wakes up. I'm not at my best with my strength, so I doubt I did any real damage to him. Just in case."

She glanced back to Josh's dad, who narrowed her eyes at her before nodding. "I know where it is. I will need help, though. I haven't been my best, either, since I left the hospital after you all got back..."

Sam nodded.

It was then that her friends neared her. Sam tried to stand up by herself, but she ended up being aided by Jessica. When Sam stood, Jessica took a moment to examine her, "Are you okay, Sam?"

Again, she nodded, but her eyes fell to her dad, "We have to get him downstairs into the safe room."

All three of the boys carefully circled the body and took a section. "Lead the way, Sam," Chris said quickly.

Sam didn't look at Matt, Mike, or anyone else. "Someone will probably need to carry me or help me down the stairs," she shyly suggested. She was at her limit. No way could she do any more. At least for the night.

Bob Washington stood up slowly and replaced Chris carrying her dad. "You carry her, kid."

Chris appeared confused, but he nodded, "O-of course, sir."

Chris picked her up and walked in front of the three men carrying the body.

Sam guided them to the room. Once there, she instructed them to lay him on the couch in the center of the room and bolt the door from the outside. This night was only beginning, but Sam needed just one minute to herself. Too bad that her mother called Bob's phone, demanding to talk to her daughter.

So much for a moment of peace.

She needed to fucking think.

The conversation was brief. Bob stayed with the group until she swore they would be fine. Eventually, the group sat downstairs in the living room, all looking exhausted.

Sam couldn't walk anymore, but she wasn't tired.

Mike sat next to her, as usual.

None of them talked. They simply lingered there in silence.

Sam was so angry with Mike, but she didn't even have the strength to care about that in the moment. Instead, she grabbed his hand and, when she had his attention, leaned her head in the direction of the entry room.

His dark eyes lowered over her body for a moment until he nodded quietly, responsively. No one questioned them when he carried her out of the living room. He didn't question her when she asked him to grab both of them a towel, change of clothes, and her phone.

He only stopped when she told him they were going skinny dipping.

No one noticed that the journal was gone from the kitchen. ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE** )

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Butterfly Effects**

Sam was given Josh's old journal, and she has decided not to read it.

Sam chose to not react angrily against Ashley.

Sam left the journal downstairs, and the journal is now missing.

Matt chose to barricade the door, and the group was safe until Emily started to move the dresser. Her arm is now scratched.

The group chose not to involve police, and Sam left the group to take care of her father.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Status Updates**

 **Sam:**

Mike: Medium  
Jessica: Medium  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: High  
Emily: Low  
Ashley: Low

 **Mike:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: High  
Matt: High  
Chris: Low  
Emily: Lowest  
Ashley: Low

 **Jessica:**

Mike: Low  
Sam: Highest  
Matt: High  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Lowest  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Matt:**

Sam: High  
Jessica: Highest  
Mike: Low  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Low  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Chris:**

Sam: Higher  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Neutral  
Mike: Lower  
Emily: Lower  
Ashley: High

 **Ashley:**

Mike: Low  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Neutral  
Chris: High  
Emily: Lower  
Sam: High

 **Emily:**

Sam: Neutral  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Low  
Chris: Neutral  
Mike: Lower  
Ashley: Lowest

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

So, in the game I REALLY enjoyed the Psycho aspect, so I decided to pay homage to the game one more time. It won't be the last time I do this sort of thing, either. I must be evil because I left on a cliffhanger, right? It was a good stopping point. You all appreciate frequent updates, and this will likely take up three chapters worth of words...so I'm splitting it up so you all do not have to wait until may for it. I have big plans for this story. Stick around a while to explore the life after the mountain. :D

As for the Status Updates, here are the scores I've gone with:

1 = Lowest  
2 = Lower  
3 = Low  
4 = Neutral  
5 = Medium  
6 = High  
7 = Higher  
8 = Highest

These do not quantify love, hate, etc. They simply quantify the relationships as they change.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 _ **BREVIARY-ROSE**_


	12. To Taste Temptation

**The . Dawn . Will . Come .**

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

Hello, friends! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I would say sorry, but I feel it's not quite enough. So, I will let you get on with the chapter. Mild adult content below. Not enough to take this to M...yet.

— — — — — — — — — — —

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES**

 ** _Spoilers will occur for those who forgo research or those who have not finished the game._**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Chapter 13**

 _(Previously...)_

Mike only stopped when Sam told him they were going skinny dipping.

No one noticed that the journal was gone from the kitchen. ( **BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE** )

— — — — — — — — — — —

"S-skinny dipping?" he warily uttered. He shifted where he froze a bit, nearly dropping Sam in the process. "Why on earth would we do that?"

Sam drew her brows inward to adorn her tangled features. Although she laughed, the noise was obviously forced and hollow – lacking any real substance. "I can recount all the times you've done worse with all the other girls."

"That's hardly fair!" he fought back weakly.

"Mike, you've went farther with Hannah than you have with me," she bitterly rose, wishing she were anywhere but his arms. In fact, she began to wiggle determined to maneuver herself away from him. When he refused her, she pushed him roughly. He dropped her on her ass and fell back toward the wall.

"Shit, Sam!" Even through his agitation, he still kneeled beside her as she winced on the carpeted floor. She somewhat admired his dedication to her wellbeing. At the same time, it scared her. She was terrified of depending on him so much. He tried to scoop her up, but she shoved him again. This time, he didn't go very far. He wobbled more than moved. "What the fuck is your problem?"

She met his eyes as she backed away to the opposite wall to lean on. "I can't be mad at you when you hold me like that!"

He clipped his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose. "My god, Sam! For someone who says exactly what she means, I have no idea what you mean!"

He approached her on the floor, but kept a somewhat safe distance from her. "Well, gee. Let's go over this, shall we?" she challenged. She didn't realize tears had formed until one slid past her control down her cheek. She went to wipe it away, but Mike stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"What is going on with you?"

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't fight the tears away. He held both her arms now, and she couldn't move! She closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to know control again. When she opened her eyes, her vision was foggy and watery. "I don't know how to live like this anymore!" she confessed softly, hopelessly.

Mike held her still and didn't try to pull her closer. She sniffled and leaned her head back against the wall as she closed her eyes. "Before the prank, I felt so trapped by my life. I couldn't talk to anyone about anything. None of you cared about me. My parents were always fighting! It was so easy for me to blend in and let life wash me away slowly, painlessly."

"Sam," he whispered.

"No! You don't get it! It's so easy for people to look at me and think I can support their problems and be complacent with everything! Hannah was my first friend! Because of her, I got close to Josh. And now because of her, I'm getting close with all of you, and I'm frightened!" she rambled on.

She was trembling, so he uttered her name again a bit more ardently. "Sam!"

She shook her head furiously. "I've never been needed by anymore, and I'm scared that one day you will wake up and see that you don't! I've tried keeping myself distracted with being a real friend to you guys, but in any other world you wouldn't choose me! None of you would! Hannah didn't. Josh didn't. Not even my parents…"

"Sam, look at me." His voice was soft and warm and welcoming, so she complied. He reached for her face and lowered his lips over hers. She counted to three, and he was still over her, brushing and gently directing the kiss to something more. Yes! She needed him. She needed this! It was the only way to get rid of this invisible tension crumpled up in the pit of her stomach.

When she moaned, he hugged her closer - too close, but necessary. He roughly twisted his body and pulled her over him so she straddled his legs. She hunched over to meet his lips again. His hands moved down to her hips and tugged her center over him. There was this uncharted itch she needed to relieve in some way, and she knew only he could do that for her.

Sam abandoned all questions aside. It didn't matter that she had no idea what to do. He was panting and moaning and worshiping her name. She must have been doing something right! His tongue darted into her mouth, and she brazenly reached back into his mouth, rubbing the top of his tongue with her own, massaging maddeningly. The need to breathe became overwhelming. "Mike..."

"Sam! My God, Sam! You taste like sugary fire." He brought her down to him and opened his mouth to her, and she eagerly kept up with his passion. "Jesus hot sauce Christmas cake!"

She broke away with a heated smile. "What on earth was that?"

Mike swallowed, his eyes closed and his head supported by the wall behind him. He held up his forefinger and squinted his eyes a bit. His chest expanded and contracted in big huffs. She shook her head and kissed his cheek. When her lips connected with his skin, he smacked his lips together, but his lips weren't on her. "Jesus, Scott."

Sam drew her brows together. "You okay?"

He held up his finger again. "I feel like I just sprinted the whole Boston Marathon in one second," he told her between breathes. "Give me...a moment." His chest moved against her chest as he heaved again. When she smiled lightly, he stared at her intensely, his chest still moving deeply.

Sam bit her lip and glanced down, but he gently caught her jaw. "Mike..."

"What's really the problem, Sam?" he begged. He sounded winded, and she couldn't help but squirm over his hardness at the memory of how he tasted just now. He growled lowly, but caught her elbows, stilling her.

"I-I'm worried that I don't know how to live in a world where there's nobody trying to kill me. I'm petrified that one day you'll wake up and you'll wake up with me. I don't know who that is, and if you don't like who she is, you're going to walk away from me." He lightly shook her when she shook her head. "I know it sounds ludicrous, but even Hannah wasn't ever really my friend."

He gulped absently, but eventually said. "Sam, I know you think I'm some dashing, charming playboy slash prince charming, but just because I'm beautiful and fit into that archetype doesn't mean you can predict what I'm going to do. This fear you have - you gotta let it go because I'm not letting you go."

"Why do you have to say shit like that?" she rebutted playfully. His smile infected hers, growing larger on her face. They stared at each other and eventually looked away simultaneously. Those pesky butterflies refused to leave her alone. Something popped up in the back of her mind, and she suddenly felt the need to explore his answer. "Prom night. You really kissed Hannah?"

He rested his forehead against her and brought her lips to his. He pulled away shyly, looking nearly ashamed of himself. "I'm not proud of who I used to be, Sam. I was such a tool, but especially around her. She was so obvious with her feelings. I always assumed it was just a crush, so I wanted to give her something after all those years spent obsessing over me. I felt I owed her something. Back then, kissing, dating, and shit like that meant nothing to me."

Sam pressed her lips together and brushed his falling hair from his eyes. "I hated you so much back then."

"I used to think you secretly wanted me," he admitted. "Who doesn't?"

She reached up for his jaw and pressed a little roughly on his mouth, puckering his lips like a fish. She used her other hand to lightly slap his cheek. "You're so full of yourself."

His brows drew together. "You forgot were." He laughed uncomfortably. She saw worry in his eyes.

She swallowed and met his eyes. "No, I didn't. Mike...We were never supposed to be with each other. Sure, I'll admit it. I thought you were cute in the tenth grade, but each of you didn't know I existed until Josh literally pointed me out at Beckner's party in the same year. Remember when you tried to hit on me while being plastered? Josh tried to hit you, but I beat him to it."

He laughed, but the worry didn't budge from his hues. "Character growth at the expense of three friends' deaths...I don't know if I'd call this worth it."

She tucked her head in his neck and absently stroked the nape of his neck. They sat there for a moment in silence. She felt him swallow and said, "I would never relive that night, Mike; however, I would never change anything that happened. I thought we were all going to die, and I thought I'd be the only one to survive that night. When Josh took me in that room, I remember being so scared. Until you found me."

"I was scared as shit, and I only wanted someone there with me to hold my hand while I piss myself."

She rolled her eyes. "Mike, you saved me, too." Sam moved and caught his eyes in hers, "I'm tired of letting their deaths define my life. I know it's harsh and seems selfish, but do you think any of them would want us to feel guilty forever?"

Mike looked away for a moment, but his eyes met hers again. He muttered quietly, "I agree with what you said before."

"You'll have to be more specific. What did I say before?"

A suggestive, sly smile broke his sullen features. He cleared his throat and sat up straight – almost feminine. "I don't know how to live like this anymore!" he squealed with quite possibly the worst high-pitched girlish impression Sam had ever heard.

Sam laughed out loud, though and punched him in the arm. "Okay, Munroe. I do _not_ sound like that!"

With the same voice, he shrieked, "I just don't know how to live like this anymore!" His lips pouted exaggeratedly.

Her laughter echoed through the hall. She looked down at their change of clothes and towels, but pulled her attention back onto him. She moved her fingers in his trim hair. "You got a haircut, Munroe."

He lazily smiled and brushed her cheek. "Well, you can't get chased properly by a psycho with last season's haircut."

"Okay, Emily," she retorted playfully. The mischievous glint in his eyes dwindled like a dying fire. Why did she have to bring her up? Sam knew it wasn't the right thing to have said. She'd broken the light mood he'd generously created. A change of subject was absolutely needed. Swallowing, she whispered, "I'm sorry for making you worry tonight. I'm sorry I left you."

"Listen, I know I can be all president-y circa _Independence Day_ …bossy, authoritative, dogmatic…You're just not in the condition you were on the mountain," he replied.

Sam nodded and brushed her lips over his briefly. "I'm not used to being nearly helpless," she confessed.

"Helpless?" he fought. His eyes electrified with something that excited her. "You're supposed to be in a wheelchair, and tonight you completely whack away at your dad like that!" He shook his head. "I'd be more than impressed if I weren't so mad at you."

An awkward silence fell over them both for a moment, so she cleared her throat and said, "Can we go swimming some other time? I know you're not ready for anything like that. I'm sorry I pushed you after we'd talked about taking this slow."

He swallowed. She pulled back to study him a bit. "I don't think we could take this slow after you kissed me like that," he admitted. He smiled, looking a bit more uncomfortable. "Sam, I'm going to be honest with you. I _really_ want to take you to that pool and show you all the bad things I know I will make you feel."

He brushed her shoulder and moved his hand lower near her breast. Glancing down suggestively, he lowered his head to her chest, pressing his lips at the center of it, just right of her heart. He seductively raised his eyes with his head still bent down slightly. She thought he looked like a villain conjuring up very bad things to do with her. She honestly wouldn't mind all that much. She felt him hardening again underneath her, and she started imagining things she wanted to do to _him_.

"I've always enjoyed that part of all the relationships I've been in. I enjoy watching a girl surrender to all the dirty things I can do with just my fingers over their bodies," he quirked his brow and lowered himself to her throat. He pushed his hot tongue against her neck and lightly dragged it upward to ear lobe. He used the tip of his tongue to guide the lobe into his mouth, dragging it and biting it with his teeth.

Sam moaned lowly. "Mike…"

He released a hot breath against her skin there, and squirmed over him. He stilled her by planting his hands on her hips as his breath caught, causing him to fall back from her for just a second – as if he got distracted by her movements, she mused.

"I-I would imagine how they'd react as I'd slowly peel away each layer of clothing – all one at a time to truly make them beg." He swallowed and slowly moved his hand underneath the fabric of her shorts, gripping her rear roughly. While he had control of her, he brought her lower onto him so he could begin to grind himself against her. "After imagining all they'd do as I pleasure them, I'd compete with that to win against my mind."

Sam tried stifling her moans and pants by covering her mouth with her left hand. She couldn't shake the thrill of being caught by one of their wandering friends at a time like this. Being exposed to the open made her feel exposed, violated; however, a spark of pleasure stroked her mind. She felt her skin tighten and begin to bump under his touch.

Sam chanted his name like it was a prayer – over and over again until the fear of being caught was a distant thought.

"The girl would be stripped bare for me before I was bare. I always got her right where I wanted her. Sex was my arena, and she was simply a player in my game," he continued. His hands moved from her hip and ass to her thighs. He relentlessly grinded against her – sometimes bringing his hips up against her to encourage the ache building inside of her. "While she spread over the bed, I-I'd lower to my knees and grin wildly up at her. And then I'd lose myself in her, tasting and tempting and teasing her with my tongue. Lapping over and over again until she broke down screaming my name for the world to hear."

"Fuck…Mike!" she hissed quietly. Her cord of control was quickly threatening to break.

Harms wrapped around her, almost desperately. "I'm sorry, I can't talk about other girls with you in my arms." As he held onto her, he brushed his lips over her face – her lips, her cheeks, her chin, her nose, her temples, her jaw. He claimed it all in quick movements until he returned to her earlobe. Tugging on it gently, he grunted, " _Sam!_ "

She rocked over him like he was her lifeline to ecstasy. And he was. "I've never felt this," she told him.

"Good," he quickly replied. He moved one hand to her hip again, encouraging her to move faster against him. His other hand moved around to her lower back. He tightly gripped the fabric of her shirt. "Sam, when I make love to you, you'll feel me _everywhere_. I won't have to hold back. I'll leave as much of myself with you as I'd take from you."

Sam tried talking back, saying anything, but her words were jumbled and too loose to be coherent. She needed to touch him, so she lowered her hand to the bottom of his shirt. Her hand moved upward so that her fingers spread over his tight abs.

His movements matched her desperate pace. She was so close to something – an unnamable bliss! He bit her lobe again and whispered, "Sam, my cock will be buried inside of you as you writhe beneath me, above me, beside me. I want to do bad things to you, Sam. You'll go mad from my attention, just like how you're driving me mad right now. I want to touch you, taste you. My imagination this time isn't giving me anything. I need it to be real."

She quietly whimpered and said something he probably couldn't hear.

Mike kissed her throat again and grunted louder. "Sam, come for me. You're almost there. I feel you. I need you to come for me."

Sam glanced up at him and felt so lost in his eyes. "I want you…with me, Mike…"

"Always," he promised. He lowered his forehead to hers and quickly thrusted against her. Over and over again until she cried out and brought her lips to his. She felt his hot tongue move into her mouth, and she mindlessly kissed him as she rocked over him hard and rough. He shuddered underneath her and chanted her name repeatedly until he stilled.

She felt them burst together. She felt wetness underneath her. It felt perfectly erotic and necessary. She stared at Mike, brushing away his falling hair, threatening to cover his hues. She felt his thumb rubbing her back gently as they both panted in their calm. She felt him shaking all over, his tremors undoing her.

"Mike…"

He reached for her face and smiled at her. "Well, you've reduced me to the seventh grade, Scott."

She lifted her brow, unconvinced. "You did this in the seventh grade? You were always a whore weren't you?" Her shoulders heaved up and down. She sweetly smiled down at him and pecked his lips fondly.

He lifted up his hand and extended his pointer finger. "I meant that I haven't been this quick to draw _since_ the seventh grade," he corrected. He looked terribly exhausted. "I think you should let me up so I can change into these pants you made me grab."

Sam smiled knowingly. "See, they _did_ come in handy." She shifted awkwardly over him until he helped her off of him. She watched him turn around and strip off his pants and briefs in one quick move, exposing the finest, firmest ass Sam had ever seen. "Munroe, I always knew you'd have a great ass." She nodded approvingly. "Good for you."

He glanced over his shoulder with a grin plastered on his lips. "You really weren't supposed to look."

Sam held up her hands innocently. "Oops!"

He shook his head at her, broadly smiling in an incredibly infectious way. "So, you like dirty talk. I never pegged you as that type of girl, Scott."

She scoffed. "There are _many_ things you don't know about me," she countered passionately. As he slid his new briefs and pants on, he stripped away his shirt. "You'll have to spend quite a long time figuring me out more.

He laughed and rubbed his nose. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "Is. That. So?" he slowly, meticulously asked.

The corner of her mouth twitched. "It might even take you the rest of your life."

He tilted his head to the left and lowered until he kissed her again. As he pulled back, he stroked her face and softly uttered, "Yes, ma'am." He stood up and offered her his hand. "As much as I'd like to stay here and continue, I'd really like to go back to your bed and make arrangements for our first date, miss," he spoke with an exaggerated southern accent.

Before she could reply, he whisked her off her struggling feet and cradled her in his arms. Tonight, they slept in each other's arms.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Butterfly Effects**

Sam chose to not react angrily against Ashley.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Status Updates**

 **Sam:**

Mike: Highest  
Jessica: Medium  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: High  
Emily: Low  
Ashley: Low

 **Mike:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: High  
Matt: High  
Chris: Low  
Emily: Lowest  
Ashley: Low

 **Jessica:**

Mike: Low  
Sam: Highest  
Matt: High  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Lowest  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Matt:**

Sam: High  
Jessica: Highest  
Mike: Low  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Low  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Chris:**

Sam: Higher  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Neutral  
Mike: Lower  
Emily: Lower  
Ashley: High

 **Ashley:**

Mike: Low  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Neutral  
Chris: High  
Emily: Lower  
Sam: High

 **Emily:**

Sam: Neutral  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Low  
Chris: Neutral  
Mike: Lower  
Ashley: Lowest

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

No Butterfly effects this chapter. I didn't want to distract from the story in this one. The other friends will make their entrance in this next chapter.

— — — — — — — — — — —

As for the Status Updates, here are the scores I've gone with:

1 = Lowest  
2 = Lower  
3 = Low  
4 = Neutral  
5 = Medium  
6 = High  
7 = Higher  
8 = Highest

These do not quantify love, hate, etc. They simply quantify the relationships as they change.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 _ **BREVIARY-ROSE**_


	13. Beware of Long White Socks

**The . Dawn . Will . Come .**

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

Another update! :) Enjoy!

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES**

 ** _Spoilers will occur for those who forgo research or those who have not finished the game._**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Chapter 13**

The hour was early, but the intense smell of coffee was obvious throughout the large house. A few people were up and about. Despite attempting to coax the boy in her bed into dirty deeds, Mike had resisted her teasing this morning. The small blond girl left her room irritable.

Mike had stripped her of her shirt and shorts, placing soft and agonizing kisses along the trail from just above the edge of her boy short panties all the way to her throat. He'd traveled back down to both of her breasts, paying acute attention to the exposed flesh not covered by the sports bra.

The damned pig had marked her, covering her torso with more than five of his hickeys. While she felt more like a trophy, Sam uncomfortably sat idle with the thought that she _had_ liked it. He'd gotten her all bothered again just a few minutes ago, but he'd stopped suddenly – too quickly.

She wasn't stupid. He'd been terribly aroused. That had been plainly obvious by the prodding of his bulging erection pressed against her thigh. Still, he'd shown little reluctance as he pulled away from her. He was so domineering, demanding of her. Sam hated it and loved it.

After he'd changed into a white button down and black briefs, he rolled long white socks over his large feet and over his ankles. The whole time he'd done so, he'd stared at her with the same ache her body felt. She'd imagined that's what he'd look like while rolling a condom over his length – if they'd ever get that far.

Now, she questioned herself. As he descended the stairs with her basically piggybacking off him, Sam was irked by what he'd awakened in her. _Seriously?_ she rudely mused. Getting turned on by a boy putting socks on should _not_ turn her on. It was weird and foreign, yet, somehow, it felt strangely perfect.

Sam closed her eyes as he made his entrance into the kitchen downstairs. He'd insisted on a _Risky Business_ slide with her on his back as his grand entrance. As he'd approached the last step, she had tried to sneak away before he could go through with his plan, but he'd held her there.

Sam winced as he made a noise similar to Michael Jackson as he slid through to the kitchen, the same wretched socks giving him superior movement on the tiled floors.

"Good morning, party people!" he shouted, though she wished he hadn't. He had a way of drawing so much attention to himself. People probably admired that about him. And – in a way – she did, too.

Sam wasn't used to all the attention, yet.

Chris and Matt stared at them incredulously. Jessica broadly grinned at Mike, eventually looking Sam over. However, her eyes settled back down at Mike. Emily was surprisingly up this early, and she at first seemed annoyed – as if their existence in the space she occupied was somehow an inconvenience. Quickly, her eyes brightened up, and she curiously shifted her eyes onto Sam. Ashley was settled next to Chris, but they'd captured her interest, too.

The blond felt trapped under their gazes, and she felt uneasy. So, she gently pulled her weight toward the floor in order to get off of Mike. Not knowing exactly what to say, though, she started walking toward the toaster. The group was having toast and eggs. Who would cook eggs between them? Beth was always the best cook between the ten friends. Thinking back on her departed friend, Sam felt her heart twist. She missed Beth.

She missed them all.

Chris had stood up to hand Sam crutches. "Your mother stopped by a few minutes ago to get your dad. She also dropped these off for you." Sam looked up at him and saw his gentle eyes – framed by his signature rectangle glasses – hover over her with an odd interest.

She swallowed and only nodded. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk about her dad – at least not so soon. She grabbed the crutches and welcomed their support. Her legs felt lighter, and she was grateful to not have a need for her fucking wheelchair for the moment.

Mike moved past her and placed four pieces of bread in the toaster on the counter. Sam withdrew two plates from the cabinet to her right and picked up the spatula to put some eggs on them. Sam peeked up to Mike and found him staring at her. Flustered, she glanced down – suddenly shy. He moved back to the table, spinning around behind her. What surprised her most was him lightly brushing his lips over her high cheekbone from behind her.

An urgent curiosity compelled her to glance over at him as he sat down in the only available chair at the head of the breakfast table. There was a softness in his smile that seemed familiar – back from before the twins went missing. His eyes settled gently in the rising sunlight through the window blinds.

The bread sprang from the toaster, pulling her away from the group. Chris picked up the toast and nudged his head toward the table. "Don't steal my seat. I got these, Sam." He picked up the plates from the counter, and she slowly followed him to the table – only eight feet away.

As she approached the table, Mike turned to her, clapping his hands eagerly and positioning them where her stomach was. She shoved the crutches against the nearest wall and turned around, hearing, "Back that booty where it belongs." She heard him pat his thighs.

"Michael!" she protested, looking at him irritably. She began to turn, but he caught her hips and pulled her onto him anyway. Her dignified rebuttal was lost as his smile overwhelmed her. He'd even raised his brows. Her features were tight, and she was confused. She allowed him to help her readjust in his lap so she faced the group.

After a minute of silence, Emily rolled her eyes and leaned onto the table, propping herself up with her elbows. "Have you heard about Eric Stevenson?"

Sam watched Jessica lean into the brunette with unequaled interest. "Oh, my god. Spill!"

"Well, apparently he tried shacking up one of the English professors' daughters in order to get back at her for giving him a bad grade," Emily retorted as she inspected her nails.

"That's the same Eric Stevenson from high school, right?" Mike asked.

Emily shrugged. "Should be."

"What happened to him?" Jess eagerly questioned.

"Amber Watson told me she heard he got put on probation for the rest of the school year. Apparently the daughter was a minor. He should have faced more serious charges, but the school doesn't want bad press," Emily explained.

"Dang," Matt lamely answered as he scooped up some eggs with his fork.

Emily shook her head and grumbled, "Sorry it's not interesting to you boys."

"Didn't he convince her to having a threesome with her?" Ashley added somewhat sullen. Sam glanced over at her and noticed she had dark bags under her eyes.

Chris, Mike, and Matt scrunched their faces and all shouted, "Oh!"

Jessica shook her head and tapped Sam's hand gently, "And _that's_ how you get them to listen to our gossip." She exasperatingly smiled at her and rolled her eyes. "Ooh! Have you heard anything lately?"

Suddenly everyone stopped talking and howling and simply stared at her with obvious interest. She squirmed in Mike's lap, her chest feeling tight and her nerves charging in her veins. "Umm," she started as she closed her eyes to think about _anything_ she could say.

The only time she'd ever gossiped with anyone was with Hannah and Beth when they were younger. Her brain wasn't working fast enough, so she awkwardly recited, "The human population on earth has grown more in the last 50 years than it did in the previous four million years."

Each of them simply stared at her without a clue about what she'd said. Inwardly, she groaned and felt a fire of embarrassment swell in her stomach. She had positively _no_ idea how to talk to these people. She glanced up at the ceiling and recounted a time she and Josh hung out in his room while Hannah was away at tennis practice.

"The first US movies released on VHS were _M*A*S*H_ , _The Sound of Music_ , and _Patton_ in 1977. They each cost between fifty and ninety dollars," she said, remembering thinking that information had been crucial to know and remember at the time. Emily snorted, and the rest slid back in their chairs. Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey, unless you want a detailed recount of Mike Munroe's life and wonderments, I'm not really the best at this stuff."

Mike turned to her, his eyes filled with curiosity. "How much _did_ Hannah talk about me?" he asked. It was strange that the mention of her name didn't pull at her heart like it always did.

Sam forced a smile to break her firm neutral expression. "Well, we can start with your favorite quote. _'Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today,'_ by James Dean. You desire nothing more in your future than to be president. You absolutely love women, and you hate commitment. I hear you're quite the romantic and you fear isolation.

"Your favorite color is more a color scheme of our national flag – red, white, and blue. Your first time was with Danielle Adams in the eighth grade, and you've been in the middle of more cheating scandals than you've actually cheated on the girls you date. The longest relationship you've ever had was with our darling Emily. You're obsessed with blueberries, but much prefer them with chocolate chips. While you don't prefer to read novels, your favorite book of all is _1984_ ," she finished with a coy smile. "There's so much more, but that's just what I think is the best summary of how much of my life you've been a part of."

Despite the subject matter, everyone – other than Mike – hysterically laughed aloud. Mike rubbed her exposed thigh and looked at her funny. "There's no way she knew that about the blueberries. I never ate blueberries in front of her...at least not that I recall."

Sam bit her lip. "I threw that in. Remember that night when Josh was sick? You'd come over for whatever reason – I guess to cheer him up. He'd asked me to make a blueberry and chocolate chip run. At the time, I remember thinking how weird that was…until I walked in and saw you playing on his phone."

"Oh! That's right! You lived across the street, and I was mad at Emily for some reason or another," he remembered. He scratched his head. "You stayed and played GTO 5 with me until I left."

Sam shyly smiled at him and didn't move away when he reached up to kiss her nose.

— — — — — — — — — — —

Sam sat on the floor next to Mike, who was letting her lean into him for needed support. All of them sat on the floor in her large room, supplies littered in the center of the circle they made. Q-tips, a hat with paper cutouts in it, and a bottle were centered between them.

"Okay, Sam, this game is quite simple. It's an old fave of ours that I think will let you get better acquainted with us and us with you," Jessica sang as she squirmed where she sat. "It's a combination of three lesser games: never have I ever, truth or dare, and spin the bottle."

Sam nodded once and asked, "How do we start?"

Emily devilishly chuckled. "Don't you wanna know our rules?"

"No going back now…" Sam rebutted. As she spoke, she felt Mike's hand slip into hers from behind. The contact was soothing on her nerves. She'd survived Wendigo for Christ's sake!

"Okay," Emily cheered. "I'll go first," she finished as she glanced around the group. "Some questions may be familiar to the rest of us, but never have I ever had a threesome." Sam, Matt, Chris, and Ashley sat in their place as Emily, Jessica, and Mike grabbed the Q-tips.

Was it ironic that both girls had dated Mike before, or was it jealousy pivoting Sam's stomach. She swallowed and cut through the blasted feeling by smiling slightly. "That's not surprising. I guess."

Mike's hand tightened on hers, causing her to look up at him. "It wasn't with each other," he assured her with a light stroke of her shoulder with his free hand. He brushed his lips over her forehead.

Relief washed away some of the awkwardness she felt. "So who goes next?" Sam asked quickly. She shouldn't be this busied by his past. She squeezed his hand tenderly, bumping her shoulder into his gently.

The Q-tips were replaced, and Chris crawled over to the hat, plucking a piece of paper from it. "Dare: kiss a girl's ass."

Jess nearly squealed as she moved her butt out to the group. "Pucker up, buttercup."

Chris rolled his eyes with a relaxed grin. "Oh, Jessica! You're the world's most beautiful woman on this earth!" he dramatically called from where he sat.

Emily burst with loud laughter. "You didn't remember to be specific, Jess?" The girl in question scrunched her face toward Emily and scoffed. "The devil's in the details, friends." She glanced over at Chris, "Good one!"

Sam laughed with the rest of the group, feeling lighter. She'd missed Chris' humor. She hadn't realized how much until now. As she eased into the game a bit more, her nerves settled down. She felt comfortable. Ashley spun the bottle wildly until it pointed at Sam. The whole group glanced over at her. She'd played this stupid game enough to know what happens when that happened. The times she played with Josh, she'd always refused to kiss other girls. He'd at one point joked about wanting her in his bed with a girl she'd kissed while playing. It had made her feel like a whore, so she never played with him as another player.

But he was gone – nowhere in sight. She didn't need to hide anymore. She maneuvered herself up onto her knees and crawled toward Ash. She tilted her head when the others whistled as she knew they would. Sam Scott wasn't totally the goodie good they thought she was. Ash followed her lead, and the two girls brushed lips together lightly, moving softly. Ash pulled away first, and Sam took a little while to get back to her seat.

When she steadied, she saw Mike gulp, wide-eyed. "Don't get any ideas." She turned her attention to the center of the circle. There were things she wanted to know about Mike, so she leveraged the opportunity. "Never have I ever made a sex tape."

Everyone except Emily reached for the Q-tip. Sam crossed her legs and covered her mouth. "We might need to cut this game short, guys. Really?"

Matt glanced over a Jessica, who shrugged. "You have to have done _something_ , Sam. You can't stick us with all the embarrassing questions."

Jessica beamed, "We'll find out!"

Matt perked up and looked at Chris keenly. "Never have I ever called someone the wrong name during sex."

Chris lowered his head into his hand. "Geez, that was _one_ time!" he groaned as he reached for a Q-tip. Mike and Emily also reached for one.

Mike rolled his eyes, looking at Sam warily. "You guys are making me look bad." Sam dragged her mouth down into a sad, pouted frown as she tapped his cheek.

Emily looked at Matt. "Wait, how did I not hear about this? Chris?"

Chris raised his head and glanced down at Ash, looking quite flushed. His eyes held hers as he spoke, "I was pressured on Graduation night by Josh to sleep with…I don't even remember, really. All I know is that during…it…Matt found me and this girl in the bedroom. I called her Ashley."

"Wait. _That's_ how you lost your virginity?" she fumed. Obviously, he'd lied to her. Not completely cool, but Sam got it.

"I was so plastered!" he fought. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

Sam contently shook her head and moved her eyes over to Jess. She had a twinkle in her eyes that unsettled her to the core. "Never have I ever had sex."

 _Oh, no_ , she cringed. Mike was being so open – and he _would_ explain some things tonight to her – about his past. It would hardly be fair for her to lie about this…but to admit it to everyone else, too? As she sat there pondering what to do, everyone around her reached for the Q-tips.

Pride was never something she'd cared about before – not until now when they all saw her as a friend, an insider. Hannah had been driven mad by their pressure to be something she absolutely wasn't. Sam was honest – always was. She couldn't reach for the Q-tip.

Silence adorned the discomfort Sam felt in the room. The beat of her heat loudly clashed against the stilled quiet. She swallowed as she looked down at her hands. A sharp ringing pierced her ears. Why did it matter if she'd never had sex? She couldn't feel her legs, so she couldn't have run away even if she felt she had to.

 _He'd never be with a virgin, Sam! What chance do I have in hell?!_ Hannah called from a distant memory.

Her eyes narrowed. _Why did it matter so much?_

 _"You slept with Jason Thomas? Hannah, why?" Sam fought. It hardly mattered that she did. Sam knew why, though. These feelings Hannah had shifted to obsession._

 _Han shook her head desperately. "You don't understand! He told everyone last night he'd never be with a virgin!"_

 _"Why do you let them pressure you so much? Why do you_ have _to fit in with those jerks?" Sam countered. Where had her sweet, kind friend gone to?_

After that, Sam hadn't spoken with Josh for months. They were his friends. Hannah was his responsibility when Sam wasn't there with her. That's when Sam became more protective of Hannah.

 _Don't you guys think this is just a little bit cruel?_

 _You guys are jerks!_

Her words flashed back at her. She had nothing to be ashamed about. Sam hadn't dated anyone serious. She'd only felt a connection with Josh. And she'd been willing to wait for him to grow up and do something about them. He wasn't mature enough for her. Hannah had stolen much of her teenage years. She was her best friend, and she'd loved Mike since forever. However, he'd been the world's most pompous jerk.

She closed her eyes and silenced her head. Things were different now. It didn't matter that she was a virgin. This gave her enough courage to look up quickly and shrug. "Moving on," she casually spoke, her tone clipped from any emotion. Virginity wasn't even a real thing. It. Didn't. Matter.

Mike pulled away from her. At first, she thought he'd leave her bedroom, but he simply turned her to him. "Not so fast!" he started. "You've never had sex?" She loved the calm in his voice.

"Nope," she smoothly replied. Her eyes met his and…she saw things that startled her. An intensity she'd never seen from him glowed under his gaze. A piece of her was memorized.

He grabbed her by her elbows. "And you didn't tell me _why_?"

Sam swallowed. "It doesn't matter, Mike."

"Were you _ever_ going to tell me?" he raised, the glow diminishing quickly.

Sam laughed. " _This_ is why I really didn't want to. It's really no big deal."

Mike brought his hand to her lips, his fingers resting on the corner of her mouth. "It's a big deal to me, Sam," he softly whispered. Tenderness swarmed his touch and eyes, but it was quickly replaced with discomfort when he realized the others were watching him. He sighed and pulled away from her. "Let's go somewhere else, Sam. We need to talk. _Alone_."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Butterfly Effects**

Sam was given Josh's old journal, and she has decided not to read it.

Sam left the journal downstairs, and the journal is now missing.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Status Updates**

 **Sam:**

Mike: Highest  
Jessica: Medium  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: High  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Mike:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: High  
Matt: High  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Low

 **Jessica:**

Mike: Medium  
Sam: Highest  
Matt: Highest  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Low  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Matt:**

Sam: High  
Jessica: Highest  
Mike: Medium  
Chris: High  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Chris:**

Sam: Higher  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Medium  
Mike: Medium  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: High

 **Ashley:**

Mike: Neutral  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: Higher  
Emily: Low  
Sam: Higher

 **Emily:**

Sam: High  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Neutral  
Chris: Medium  
Mike: Neutral  
Ashley: Lower

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

Hello, again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thanks!

As for the Status Updates, here are the scores I've gone with:

1 = Lowest  
2 = Lower  
3 = Low  
4 = Neutral  
5 = Medium  
6 = High  
7 = Higher  
8 = Highest

These do not quantify love, hate, etc. They simply quantify the relationships as they change.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 _ **BREVIARY-ROSE**_


	14. The Dark Side of the Moon

**The . Dawn . Will . Come .**

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

Things are just getting started! :)

— — — — — — — — — —

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES**

 ** _Spoilers will occur for those who forgo research or those who have not finished the game._**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Chapter 14**

A chill in the house swept through the hallway as Mike hauled Sam out of her room. As he quickly shut the door, she heard one of the others utter, "What do you think he's going to do?"

 _I can't lose him. I can't lose him. I can't lose him._

Fear churned the thought in her mind over and over again. Tightening her arms around his neck, Sam held onto him as she felt tears sting her eyes. Familiar voices – more like ghosts in her head – fueled this acute fear in her heart. The world was a cruel battleground, but surely it wouldn't take him away from her.

Mike didn't turn on the hall lights as he carried her wherever he was headed. As an effort of distraction, she wondered how he knew her house so well. He'd probably explored it thoroughly by now. They'd been staying with her for a few weeks. She quickly realized he was headed for the library.

Trembling fingers moved into his hair. "Say something," she whispered. His head dipped back toward her touch, and she almost was comforted. Almost.

She stared at his bobbing Adam's apple. Sam didn't have the strength to meet his eyes. "We're almost there," he whispered. He kissed her temple quickly. The library doors were open. He entered the room and immediately settled her on one of the two matching couches perpendicular to the large fireplace.

The thick wooden doors closed, clicking as they were locked. Hazel eyes found her father's favorite scotch bottle centered on the table next to two small glasses. As Mike busied himself with the fireplace, she opened the bottle and poured a healthy amount into a glass. The smell was bitter and emitted a fresh hospital stench, but she still tilted her head back and chugged half the glass at once.

Coughing, Sam winced and shoved the glass away from her, tasting leather and burnt cork washing away some of the anxiety. Mike turned and rushed toward her, inspecting the glass. Sam stared at the glass despite leaning into his touch. He pulled her face toward him, scolding her. "Sam! You're not supposed to drink!"

He repositioned his body, but she moved her eyes away from him. Quickly, he pulled away from her and cursed, moving back to the fire. After a few minutes of silence passed, she wiped away a collected pool of tears. The fire started, casting an orange glow all over the room. The amber liquor on the table in front of her begged her to finish, but she simply pushed it away.

In her periphery, she saw him stand and raised his hands to support him as he leaned on the fireplace mantle, facing the glow of the building fire. "Sam…" he softly said.

"If you're really going to end this, just get it over with," the girl retorted, sounding bored. She was surprised by the lack of emotion her words had been laced with. Thankful, she eased into the couch. At least she wouldn't be a blubbering mess while he broke her.

He sadly laughed. "Don't do that," he begged. His back was still toward her.

Agitation teased her patience. "Do _what?_ "

He spun around, surprising her with his speed, and darted toward her. Sam leveraged her body to move as far back on the couch as possible, hitting the opposite arm rest. He jumped over the arm of the couch and landed perfectly between her legs. Her heart raced, pumping under her ribcage and pulsing blood violently in her veins. He grabbed her by the elbows and brought her closer to him. His mouth was so close to hers, but it was his eyes that ensnared her.

"Do _not_ fucking pull away from me!" he ordered. His fingers clutched onto her skin, almost pinching roughly. His features were infected by an anger she'd never seen in him. His eyes were weighted with moisture and…fear. He swallowed and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not Josh. You have no reason to treat me like him!"

She scoffed, her features mimicking his unsteady expression. "Josh? That's what this is about?"

"You followed him around everywhere! We knew he liked you – in _some_ way. We always assumed you liked him, too. Year after year he screwed around with other girls right in front of you, hurting you again and again like some sick, twisted cycle he used to chain you to him," he accused venomously.

Sam didn't back down. She choked on a bit of laughter. "That's exactly what you did with Hannah! She liked you, Mike! Hell, she might have even loved you! Han followed your whole life like it was hers! You knew she had feelings for you, and you never gave her anything but hell! The only difference between us is that I know how to take care of myself!" she shouted, pushing against him.

"Hannah couldn't escape your fucking mind games, but I can! I never allowed myself to feel anything significant for Josh! Even if I was waiting for him to just grow the fuck up and take a look at me, I promised myself I'd never let it get as bad as what Hannah felt for you!" she bitterly roared. She fought against his strong hold on her, but she was powerless in the position he had her. "Let me go."

The expression on his tight face trembled slightly, cracking slowly. His hands were busy on her, so he didn't have a chance to stop the tear from leaving his eyes. He swallowed, but held her vicious stare. "I can't do that, Sam."

"Why not?" she fumed.

He shoved his lips to hers. At first their kiss was messy. She pulled back, but he followed her, overpowered her. She turned her head in any direction that would give her reprieve, but he found her lips again. The moment she relented, he pulled away from her, letting her go. He took her hand and rubbed her palm with his rough fingers. "Because I'm in love with you, Sam."

Everything stopped. She felt her body momentarily become colder – until her tears warmed her face. Control was lost. She couldn't stop them. They ran down her face as she held his stare. Those words weren't surprising to hear. She already knew that, but hearing him boldly, desperately tell her that – complimented by how he was looking at her – she completely lost control.

Shaking her head, she leaned her forehead against the stupid white button up shirt he had refused to take off this morning. The soft shirt crinkled under her fists. Her shoulders shake as she tucks her head in his neck. He hauled her to the other side of the couch and leaned against the arm rest. His hands brushed over her back.

"Sam, I know what I've said before about…you know. You have every right to feel insecure around me. I've spent most of my life building myself up as a colossal jackass," he admitted. His arms tightened around her body. He rested his chin against her forehead. Swallowing, he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. I'm just so fucking frightened that you'll pull away from me."

"I'm sorry, Mike," Sam remarked.

He shook his head. "We both have problems, Sam. I can apologize for the rest of my life for what I've done to people, but you've never once asked me to. You've constantly told me about the need for moving forward," he said. He took a deep breath and shifted so that he was underneath her, lying on the small couch. He had to bend his legs so he could fit. "You've spent so much time waiting for a man who isn't me," he weakly expressed.

Sam sat up, holding herself up on her arms over him. "Is that what's really bothering you? That you think I'm supposed to be with Josh?"

He shrugged as he closed his eyes briefly. "It's not a wrong assumption that you two would have ended up together. Eventually," he replied. "I've never wanted anyone the way I want you, Sam. I feel like if I take this from you, I'd be stealing another thing from Josh. Hannah was my fucking fault. Am I living the life he was always supposed to have?"

The girl lowered herself to him, their bodies pressed exquisitely together. Her small body covered his strong, muscular build. "Mike. This is real. Please believe me when I say that I've never felt what you've awakened within me. If we find a way to save Josh, and he comes back, I will _always_ choose this, us," she explained. She moved to straddle him and kissed him. "You are the only person I've ever loved, Mike. _You're_ going to be the only man I will ever be with. All you need to do is let go of Josh."

"It's not that simple, Sam," he fought. "You're unlike anyone I've ever been with."

She smiled sweetly and pressed her lips to his again. He finally responded, but she pulled back. "I will never lie to you, Mike. Honesty to me is the most valuable trait in this whole world…probably because no one has ever been honest with me. My parents, Josh, Hannah, everyone! You're the only person who is really honest with me, Mike." She wiped away her tears before they could fall onto his skin. "I have been waiting so damned long to feel something for someone. And it's you, Mike. It will always be you."

He sniffled, but smiled. All the insecurity was plain in his eyes. She read through it like an open book and found herself wanting it to go away. He sat up again and laughed once. His hands moved to her hips. "Why didn't I ever see you before?" he asked, expecting her to answer.

"Be careful, there. I might not live up to your expectations," she teased.

His features straightened almost as quickly as his eyes hardened. He stilled and moved his hand to brush her lip, his thumb rubbing her bottom lip – back and forth. "That's not possible."

She lightly hit his shoulder. "Mike, I won't know what to do with you. I've never been with anyone like that."

He laughed aloud, clearly disbelieving. "Now you're lying."

Sam drew her brows together, scoffing. "What do you mean by that?"

"Last night, Sam, was the best fucking orgasm I've ever had. Our clothes stayed on the whole time. You're better than you think," he told her.

"W-well," she stammered, "It's _your_ whore genes rubbing off on me."

He seductively grinned, tilting his head. "Oh, Sam. I believe _you_ rubbed me off in my jeans."

"You're a pig."

He caught her chin as she began to turn away from him. "A pig you said you loved just now."

Her eyes narrowed with emotion, her heart tenderly beating as he pushed back her hair behind her ear. "I meant that, Mike."

He pecked her lips, but leaned back, throwing his head back onto the headrest. "Sam, what are we going to do?" he asked, almost rhetorically.

Sam stared at his exposed throat, bending down to kiss the tight flesh there. Stubble tickled against her lips. "We'll figure it out. We might be completely different, but we make a good team."

"Let me give you one romantic night when your legs are healed up," he randomly said. She felt his heartbeat speed up under her lips. "In exchange, I will intimately," he whispered in her ear, capturing her in his hands once more, "slowly," he continued, "and exquisitely make love to you."

She shuddered, shivering against him. "Mike, I don't need you to do anything extravagant for me. Romance isn't my thing. I don't need flowers, candy, or hearts to know you care about me," she fought, suddenly distracted by the musky, heavy, and hot smell of his skin.

"Sam, I love making girls feel appreciated. I always have," he countered, quickly catching her earlobe in his mouth. He kissed the edge of her jaw and brought her close to him. "I want you to know you're fucking mine in every possible way. The romance is a part of my package, Sam," he stopped, briefly pulling back to face her again, "That night, I will know that I'm yours in every way possible."

Sam whined against his attention. "Or we could make love right now. _God_ , I want you so badly."

"Shh," he smoothed. "Not yet, baby."

She groaned, "Not that."

His brows drew close together. "Not what?"

"No baby's, no pet names. No flowers, no romance," she moaned. She kissed him. "Just you and me."

Mike softly laughed, trying to contain the urge to tease her. "One night, Scott. Let me show you it's not as scary as it sounds. And you don't like it when I call you baby?"

"Ugh!" she groaned, "Mike, I need you _now_. You've always been so easy. Why not with me? Why wait?" Taking a desperate breath, she added, "Baby makes me feel like a toddler. Plus, haven't you called every other girl that? How is that special?"

Mike chuckled again. "Being easy isn't going anywhere. I want your first time to be special. I always wanted _our_ first time to be special." He brushed her bare collar bone. "Can you give this to me? I want to shower you and spoil you. One night, heart."

Sam winced, but stopped herself. "Heart is better, but still not good. I'm just not the romantic type, Mike. Why do we need to put so much on my first time? It's just like any other time."

He rolled his eyes. "It's special to me, Sam. I'm sorry, but guys are taught that _is_ a big deal. I promise I'm not being chauvinistic. I just want to treat you to one night of normalcy, a night I enjoy giving to people."

"If you've done that sort of thing with everyone else, how is it special?"

Mike kissed her collar bone gently. "I'm bringing out the big guns for you. We're going to do everything I've never done for anyone else. It _will_ be special, Sam." He reached for her hand. "Please."

And she nodded. "You win. Just promise me it won't be for months. I don't want to wait anymore."

"You're scheduled to go back to the doctor's office in a week and a half. Let's get through the next two weeks. I promise it will be profoundly perfect and here before you know it," he told her. Suddenly, he nipped her lips and closed her eyes like he was drunk on her. "Mmh. Sam, scotch on your lips should be illegal."

After a moment, they pulled away. He pushed her away from him, turned to the fire and put it out. "Let's get you back to the group before I change my mind about all this." Before he picked her up, he finished the scotch on the coffee table. "Good stuff."

— — — — — — — — — — —

They entered her bedroom, quieting the loud laughter. All eyes were on them – even as they sat back down where they were. After a few seconds passed, Emily said, "Never have I ever had sex." Everyone reached – excluding Mike and Sam. Emily scoffed, "Fuck me." She reached behind her and withdrew cash from her purse, handing it to Chris.

"Told you so," he gloated as he slapped hands with Matt. Both boys laughed loudly and snickered as they watched Emily fume.

The brunette turned toward Mike. "You owe me 50 bucks!"

"What the fuck did I do?" he asked innocently. Glancing at Matt and Chris, he joined them in their lurid chuckling.

"Certainly not her!" Emily snapped.

"Enough with my virginity, already!" Sam chided. "Y'all are asking all the wrong questions. I'm fucking positive I have the question none of you would have done."

Jessica's attention piqued. She snorted, "Yeah, right, Sam. What's that?"

"Never have I ever masturbated in public," she boldly stated. She scanned from one side of the group to the other. No one moved.

In fact, Jessica scratched her head. "Like in general public…like with sex?"

Samantha bit her smile. "No, I'm talking deliberate masturbation. Solo."

"No one's ever asked that before," Ashley said, dumbfounded. She glanced up at Chris, who looked down at her with obvious question in his humored eyes. "Geez, Chris! I haven't okay?" she insisted.

Sam smiled as she moved her shoulders in celebration. She looked at Mike. "Not even you?"

"You got me, Sam."

The girl giggled as her eyes moved back to the others. "Seriously?! Not one of you?"

Emily raised her hands. Jessica narrowed her eyes, but shook her head. Sam glanced at Matt and Chris. "Which one of you perverts have?"

"I'm _not_ a pervert!" Chris choked.

"Please," Sam grinned. "I was the one who helped you and Josh sneak into the girls' locker room senior year."

"What?" Matt laughed. "You did that, Chris?"

"Sam!" Chris shouted. Ashley crossed her arms. "Ashley, geez, don't say anything."

While they bickered, Sam thought it would be as good a time as any to crawl toward the Q-tips, reaching for one and sitting back.

"I _knew_ it!" Jessica clapped. "Samantha Scott! Give me all the details! Where were you when you did it? Who did you think about? Why'd you do it?"

Sam lifted her hand to her mouth as she went wide eyed, clamping her lips on her nails innocuously. Mike coughed, and she looked up at him. "I was in a history class with Josh last fall. We were talking about how invisible I was to everyone, and he said that it wasn't true," Sam answered. Lifting her brows suggestively, she chuckled again. "I proved me right. After I finished, the professor thought he was looking at porn, so he was sent out of the class."

"Oh, my god!" Matt laughed. He studied her a bit. "You act like one of us guys, you know?"

"Part of the charm," she replied.

 _SAVE ME, SAMMY!_

Sam cradled her head in her hands. "Shit!" she winced. The girl turned toward the nearest window and narrowed her eyes.

"Sam?" Chris called.

She held out her hand, silencing the others. "I heard Josh just now."

Ashley got up and moved to her, helping her stand. Ash pulled on her shoulders as Sam tried to move closer to the window. "No! It's only trying to lure you out! Remember? I heard Jessica in the mines!"

Jessica joined Ashley, placing her hand on Sam's left elbow. "I wasn't in the mines, Sam. Stay away from the window!"

"I'm not stupid, guys!" Sam said.

 _Sammy, you have to help me!_

"J-Josh?" she quietly questioned. Sam's eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness, noticing the lights had been turned off. She turned around, seeing Mike by the switch.

 _Why are you laughing with them? You have to help me!_

Sam blinked once and turned back to the window. "Josh, how can I help you? I don't understand."

 _I saw you with him, Sammy._ The voice sounded like it was sad, crying even. _How could you do this to me?_

"Josh! Just tell me how I can help already. I'm not playing your games anymore," she answered. She waved her arm at everyone. "Get in the center of the room. I don't know what the fuck is going on."

They all got behind her, but Ashley and Jessica screamed when they all heard the familiar shriek – close by. Sam closed her eyes, but opened them to look at Mike. "He's saying I can help him. I-I don't know what he means," she admitted.

He reached for her shoulder, but froze in place when the Wendigo pounced on the window. "Nobody move a fucking muscle," he warned in the faintest of whispers.

The creature punched through the glass and shrieked again – the noise blistering the group's ears. No one moved.

 _Sam. Help me! Please!_

She didn't respond. She didn't move. She barely breathed.

The creature shoved its hand in the hole it'd created and dropped a cylinder object. Shrieking once more, it stayed where it was.

 _I found this back in the mines. A few of them left and didn't follow me back. Oh, Sammy, you have to help me! Beth gave me this!_

And then the creature was gone. After a few seconds, Sam released the breath she was holding and dropped to her knees, reaching for the object. "A totem?" she whispered. It was faced down, and she didn't know what color it was. "Please don't be black."

When she picked it up and turned it toward her, the yellow totem spoke to her mind, flashing images of a trapped Wendigo caught in a green and gold fire. She heard it shrieking, sounding rather distant. As the fire dissolved the Wendigo and it burnt out, a male body was revealed. The body was scarred, but as it turned around, Sam swore he looked like Josh.

 _Speak to me, Sam!_ a feminine voice called as she was pulled from the vision. Coming back to her senses, she bolted upright and threw the totem at the wall with her hand on her mouth.

"I gotta speak to her!" she chanted as she turned to Mike. She shook his shoulders. "We can save Josh! We have to talk to her!"

He narrowed his eyes, casting a dark expression down at her. "What? Talk to who?"

"Hannah or Beth!" she answered immediately. "He said Beth gave him the totem!"

He menacingly laughed – bitterness in his eyes. He shoved her away. "I'm not getting involved with this stuff again, Sam."

"Mike?" she called as he moved away from her to the door, opening it and slamming it shut. "Mike!" When she got no response, she turned to the others. "We have to help him."

"What are we supposed to do? None of us are exactly gifted with talking to the dead!" Matt retorted. He moved to Jess and held her as she got up onto her feet.

"I don't like where this is going…" Ashley groaned. When Chris looked at her expectantly, she shook her head and shoved him away. "No! Mike's fucking right! I'm not getting involved with this. If you loved me at all, you wouldn't ask me to!"

"Ashley…" Chris warned. "He's my best friend. After everything, we owe him so much. If Sam's right…it's the only way!"

"No! You can't make me sit in front of a fucking board again!" she spat, following Mike's lead and leaving the room. "I won't do it!"

Chris shook his head, but glanced to Sam. "I'm with you, Sam."

She nodded, smiling slightly. Cautiously, she looked to Jessica and Matt. "We need help, guys."

Jessica shook her head. "I need time to process this!" she called as she moved toward the door of the room, her hand covering her mouth. "I'm sorry, Sam."

Matt looked conflicted, but left after Jessica without a word. Emily released a breath and stalked to the totem, picking it up and freezing in place. After a second passed, she dropped it and walked backward with a low squeal onto the bed. "Holy shit!"

Chris placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "What about you, Emily?"

Emily looked up and put a hand on her forehead. "Sam's had my back before. I have hers now."

"We have to hide the totem from the others. We'll need it to look at if we need to. We can't risk the others getting rid of it or destroying it," Sam said coldly. "They'll come around. Eventually."

"How are we going to do that?" Emily asked warily.

Chris spoke first. "Emily, go down with the others. Pretend like this is crazy and that you're against it. For now, I'll carry Sam to hide the totem for later."

"Got it!" she said as she got up. "Sam, you can trust me. You've saved my life so many times. Don't tell me where you hide it. I don't want my fear getting the best of me."

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

Emily smirked. "Oh, yeah. I'm already having doubts…" She ran out of the room and hollered for Matt and Mike.

"We'll need a Ouija board," Chris said eventually.

Sam nodded. "I have one of Josh's somewhere. I think it's in the basement."

"Of course it would be," he sighed. Shaking his head, he picked her up. "Let's go hide this before the others come back."

"I know the perfect spot."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Butterfly Effects**

Sam was given Josh's old journal, and she has decided not to read it.

Sam left the journal downstairs, and the journal is now missing.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Status Updates**

 **Sam:**

Mike: Highest  
Jessica: Medium  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: Higher  
Emily: High  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Mike:**

Sam: Higher  
Jessica: High  
Matt: High  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Low

 **Jessica:**

Mike: Medium  
Sam: High  
Matt: Highest  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Low  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Matt:**

Sam: Medium  
Jessica: Highest  
Mike: Medium  
Chris: High  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Chris:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Medium  
Mike: Medium  
Emily: Medium  
Ashley: High

 **Ashley:**

Mike: Neutral  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: Low  
Emily: Low  
Sam: Higher

 **Emily:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Neutral  
Chris: High  
Mike: Neutral  
Ashley: Lower

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

Last chapter without butterfly effects I swear! Please review. Until next time!

— — — — — — — — — —

As for the Status Updates, here are the scores I've gone with:

1 = Lowest  
2 = Lower  
3 = Low  
4 = Neutral  
5 = Medium  
6 = High  
7 = Higher  
8 = Highest

These do not quantify love, hate, etc. They simply quantify the relationships as they change.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 _ **BREVIARY-ROSE**_


	15. Permit Me to Question You

**The . Dawn . Will . Come .**

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

Why, hello! I've included what should have been the first chapter, looking back in retrospect. I wanted to include it because it's important to the story dynamic. As always, red, review, & enjoy! :)

— — — — — — — — — —

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES**

 _ **Spoilers will occur for those who forgo research or those who have not finished the game.**_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Chapter 15**

 _Her parents just left her – as if they couldn't spend just_ one _God fucking minute with their fucking daughter. A daughter who still had open cuts on her body. A daughter who should be dead, but by the grace of fate and the kindness of the unexpected companionship with Mike, stood here alone in a house larger than the lodge that she had destroyed just a few days ago._

 _Sam was alone again, but this time felt more isolating than that fucking mountain. So what if it was election year! Her heart was broken and now she was forced to face this reality alone. When did she ever get a chance to throw a tantrum and get comforted by the people who brought her into this world? When_ would _she?_

 _Never._

 _Her eyes stung with a dangerous hybrid of insomnia and exhaustion. When her parents finally arrived to pick her up from the Canadian police station, she was the only one who hadn't broken down – fallen asleep. Each of the friends had occupied a bed in the hospital – in an open room separated by only a lousy blue curtain between each bed station._

 _Ashley and Chris shared his hospital bed, and Sam wasn't sure how he'd been able to fall asleep next to the whines and horrific shrieks caused no doubt by her nightmares. Jess had been catatonic – only speaking to the police and doctors if something hurt her. She'd been transferred to a hospital locally here in New York after about four days. Her wounds had been the worst._

 _Emily and Matt fought endlessly about him not being there for her. She eventually broke him down the first night. By the third night, he'd broken up with her. Sam had traded Matt his bed for hers so he wouldn't be next to her. No one wanted anything to do with the brunette bitch. On the fourth night in the hospital room, the doctors transferred her to the psyche ward for evaluation._

 _Sam didn't want to end up like Emily, so she pretended like she was fine. However, all she wanted to do was talk to Josh. About anything, really. In fact, the second night in, when everyone was sleeping, she'd called his phone. It dialed until the voicemail, which meant his phone was lost and in the mines. Her disturbance probably sent a few Wendigo off their rockers with their shrieking._

 _She left him a message after she heard his voice nearly shout, "Hey, prudes and porn stars! Josh can't come to the phone due to…who am I kidding, I AM Josh! Leave a fucking message and I probably won't call you back. PEACE!"_

" _Hi, Josh," she'd said weakly. Her eyes watered, so she closed her eyes as she wiped at them. Sniffling quietly, she continued, "I miss you so much. I know you'll never get this." Her lungs felt like daggers against her ribs. "Oh, Josh…I could have loved you, you stupid horny oaf! I thought we had a connection. You never told me how bad it was. I could have saved you!"_

 _The voicemail had cut her off. Desperately needing to call back, Sam shut her phone off and held it to her heart. It was the only night she let herself cry herself through the night. Waking up after a few more hours of pointless 'sleep,' Sam looked around, seeing everyone still asleep._

" _Hey, prudes and porn stars! Josh can't come to the phone due to…who am I kidding, I AM Josh! Leave a fucking message and I probably won't call you back. PEACE!"_

" _This isn't my fault, you know. I've thought about it, and I don't want to end up like you – lost in your own God damned mind…so this is goodbye, Josh. I'm never going to forget you, but I know we'll never see each other again. It's pointless to wallow in the misery you started," she told the phone. "I'm not going to call this number anymore. I'll fix myself and move on. I'll always miss you, Washington. Goodbye."_

 _That had been the last time she'd ever hear his voice. Though her heart hurt, she knew she needed to be okay with that. Sam feared nothing more than becoming psychotic. She glanced around the room and saw movement directly across from her bed._

 _Mike was a very quiet sleeper – except the multiple times he'd woken up with one single scream. It was never loud – more vulnerable and hollow than Jessica or Ashley's. They'd all had nightmares, of course. No one more than Mike. Whatever he'd seen in that asylum was clouding his mind._

 _Sam pulled herself up and limped across the room, using her IV stand for balance. She sat at the foot of his bed and reached out to grasp his hand for possibly the hundredth time in the four days they'd been there under observation. His body jerked at the contact, waking him up._

 _Mike bolted upright and put his hand on her throat, though this time his grasp was gentle and soft. The first night he'd given her bruises on her neck. The doctors thought about removing him from the room into a more private location, but he'd charmed them into letting him stay._

 _As his cold eyes recognized her, he lowered his grasp on her with a sad sigh. "I told you to stop that."_

 _Her hand weighed heavier on his hand as she increased the pressure, her thumb stroking the top of his callused and bruised hand. The other hand was wrapped in a cast – breaking them and permanently destroying some of the muscles and nerves in his knuckles._

 _She shook her head. "You're fine, Mike. I'm not as breakable as you think."_

" _Why are you over here? I kicked you off my bed so you can sleep," he rudely retorted. His eyes fixed on hers._

 _Sam rolled her eyes. "You're being obtuse again, and I can't fall asleep."_

 _He leaned into her and moved her casted hand over her cheek. Sam realized she missed the warmth of his hand blocked by the layers of gauze and other shit hiding his hand. He rolled his lips into a straight line as he swallowed and searched her face. "You look like hell, Sam."_

" _Ha. Ha," she sardonically commented._

" _Seriously. I'm about to tell the doctors to put you on some heavy sedatives," he warned, more of a threat._

 _Sam was the last one to come home – at least back to the general state. Her parents 'weren't reachable' until eight days had passed. The doctor – due to the circumstances – refused to allow her to go home on her own, any of them really. They couldn't risk any of them going back to the mountain for any reason now that an investigation was open again. Mostly, though, they said it was due to the psychosis of the survivors._

 _Mike's family came for him the fifth morning, leaving her with only Matt. They hadn't talked. At all. He left the sixth night. Everyone had her hospital phone number, but not one person had called her. When Matt had finally gone home, the doctors gave Sam a private room and nearly free access to walk the floor for exercise with the supervision of a nurse._

 _She'd called Mike twice. He didn't call her back. In the middle of the afternoon on the eighth day, her family came to get her. She was physical normal – only suffering a slight limp. And here she was. Alone and in a house that felt vacant and cold._

 _She texted Mike, but was sent no reply. She had to see him. A part of her needed to see him, and as much as that shocked her, she had already set her mind on seeking him out. He'd saved her, too._

 _Grabbing the keys to her car, she searched for him all around town. He was nowhere – not at his house, not at the university. It was like he was gone. Erased. Nothing._

 _Eventually, a text came through. It was from Emily. A photo. A photo taken by Emily outside the local coffee shop. It was of Ashley, Matt, Chris, Jessica, and Mike. They all smiled as they raised their drinks to toast something. She didn't know why, but she drove to the coffee shop. She needed to see for herself._ **(BUTTERFLY EFFECT)**

 _She parked rather poorly and ran across the street, throwing the door open. The other survivors hadn't noticed her, though. They laughed and smiled – as if they were happy. It was probably a celebratory thing for Jessica. And they'd excluded her. Her mind raced with things she'd never been concerned with before._

 _Hannah had once said, "I want to be dramatic with Mike. Make a scene, throw my fists at his chest, cry in front of him._ Anything _I can to grab his attention!"_

 _So, she did the most un-Sam thing she could – perhaps in honor of her late best friend, a friend she'd personally killed days ago. She gripped Mike's iced coffee and turned it upside down, the weight of the liquid overwhelming the sealed lid and pushing it off. The iced coffee drenched his head, his clothes. Everything._

 _Satisfaction occupied her belly, but she shook her head and stormed out of the door. Mike eventually caught up to her outside as she ran across the street, catching her elbow. She threw her weight away from him and stumbled out of his grasp. She reached her car, but he spun her around and moved his hands on her._

" _Sam, it's not what you think."_

 _She couldn't speak. Couldn't think. She shoved him away and entered her car, locking it as he reached for the handle._

" _Sam!" he hollered from outside the window. She started her car and sped off. In her mirrors, she saw him charging after her car, shouting, "SAM!"_

 _Tears poured from her eyes as she drove back to the empty house, empty world. They were undeniable and uncontrollable. She was powerless to stop them from dropping down her face. It was the first time she didn't want to._

 _Sam slammed her front door shut and leaned against the door, her arms folding her legs tightly. She could barely breathe. Her phone rang loudly for the billionth time, so she rejected Mike's call and turned off her phone. All her life, Sam only wanted just one person to understand how she felt – or lacked in feeling._

 _Growing up in the environment she had, her emotions weren't as open as others. She had a hard time expressing herself. And that was before this whole mess started. She heard tires screech in her driveway and a car door bang. Footsteps closed in on her porch. The door nearly shook against her back._

" _Sam!" Mike called. He banged his fists against the door. "Please just talk to me. You don't understand._ Please! _"_

 _She moved a hand over her mouth, stifling her crying a bit. She scrambled to her feet and rushed to lock the door – deadbolt included. As she did so, Mike twisted the door knob. He moved to peer into the home through the porch window, seeing her distorted figure through the intricate shapes etched into the glass._

" _Sam, I know you're right there. I just want to talk," he fought, calming himself._ **(BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE)**

 _He couldn't hear her shaking her head. Sam rushed up the stairs and eventually couldn't hear him. She limped across the upper floor of the mansion in search of boxes – finding them in her dad's office. She rushed to her room and began tearing apart her room of everything related to the Washingtons: photos, trophies, mementos. She separated nothing except things related to Josh. He had his own box._

 _She crawled into her bed halfway into packing, clutching her linens roughly. She rested her forehead against them and sobbed loudly._

 _Sam knew why she'd been excluded from them – not just today, but every day she'd been away. They needed normalcy again. Only Sam sought out something new – a reminder of the night that would forever bind them all together. But she'd never have normal again. Beth, Hannah, and now Josh was gone – stolen from her. And she was all alone. Not unlike before – but at least she'd had company, however limited._

 _After what happened to all of them, they all needed to cope in their own way. Everyone else had a pack-like mentality. She'd never been a part of that pack. Ever. She wasn't mad at them because they'd needed to go back to creature comforts. She was only mad because they'd reminded her that she'd been alone in the first place._

 _And if being alone was her normal, she reckoned she needed to find whatever sort of normal she could. When she returned to class, she didn't look at any of them – not even Emily. She never returned their phone calls or Facebook tags. Hell, after two weeks, she deleted the fucking account._

 _Her whole life returned to nothing again – this time herself as her only guide. No Josh. No Hannah. No Beth. No group…and no Mike. At least until she could stand on her own again._

 _Josh had always said he'd needed her. In her opinion, he'd needed himself. Or at least he should have. He'd lost himself by using Sam as a replacement for his sisters. That's really what the last year had been. Sam was the closest thing to Hannah – a replacement._

 _She needed Mike now, and that frightened her. She couldn't end up like Josh. She wouldn't end up like Josh. So, she learned to cope by herself – live by herself – in order to remain strong or who she always had been. Only when she knew how to need herself again would she finally let any of them in._

— — — — — — — — — — —

Sam rubbed her arms in an effort to relieve the cool touch of the air. The basement wasn't totally creepy. It was finished with two lavish guest rooms completed with a small movie room and a space she'd always known as her studio. It had a stage inside equipped with several props used by the Washington siblings with her.

Pointing toward the studio, she said, "It should be in there."

Chris shifted her in his arms as he tried to open the door. Seeing his struggle, Sam twisted the handle and reached for the light as he entered. His arms weren't strong like Mike's were. Mike's muscles perfectly cradled her with obvious power and unexpected gentleness. She lowered her legs, but Chris didn't let her go. "I can hold you, Sam. You practically weight nothing," he spoke, quietly looking around the room. "What is this place?"

Despite his protest, she slid out of his arms, rubbing her palms together. "I'm fine. I can walk for a little while," she answered. The room was wall to wall mirrors. As she looked herself over, she noticed how exhausted she looked. Her hair had grown a bit unruly – after months without a haircut. Her hazel eyes were dimmer somehow. She turned to Chris. "It's my studio. The stage is only here because of the Washingtons. They'd put on plays when we were younger."

"Ah," he commented.

"I haven't been down here in forever," Sam confessed. There was a mirrored door leading to a storage closet. She pointed. "The Ouija board should be in there. There are shelves with boxes lines up on them. The board should be in a box labelled 'Josh.'"

The air down here felt rough as Sam inhaled slowly. She remembered she hadn't wanted to remember being here without them. It felt sacrilegious of all the laughter and smiles that had once warmed this cool space.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah, Chris?" she responded, turning her head to face him. He hadn't opened the closet door yet.

He gulped quickly. "I'm sorry about your dad." **(BUTTERFLY EFFECT)**

She chuckled, hoping to erase the ache in her heart. "That was random."

"No, Sam. I'm serious. I've never tried getting to know you. We all haven't. You've been there for us in your own way over the years, and we've fucking taken massive shits on you."

She narrowed her eyes and scrunched her face. "That's an image I'd rather not have ever pictured."

He moved toward her, clutching her arms in his hands. "No, I'm serious," he retorted. He exhaled impatiently. "Your dad…your parents. You should have been able to talk to us about it all."

"To be fair, I'd never told Josh or Hannah. Neither did their father."

"If you ever need to talk about it…" he trailed.

She lifted her arms away from him and sweetly grabbed his hands tightly. "I'm fine, Chris. Truly."

"The way your mom just took off with him, though…"

"Chris," she warned, "Not now. Besides we have work to do. Let's grab this board and get the hell outta here."

"Sam, I really think we should–"

Twisting her features, she interrupted, "Let's talk about you and Ashley."

His gentle features hardened. He nodded. "Yeah, Sam. We should focus on this fucking board." **(BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE)**

She smiled and brought her arms around him, patting his back. "Thank you, Chris."

"Mhmm."

— — — — — — — — — — —

Chris and Sam had tried for two hours to get a reaction with the board. **(BUTTERFLY EFFECT)** None of it made her feel comfortable, but she couldn't exactly talk to the dead by herself. Both of them thought it best to leave out psychics and mediums. The less people knew about their situation the better.

Big fat waste of time it all had been. Emily sat across from Sam during a break at the campus. Sam ate sparingly, and Emily sat there talking about who was dating whose boyfriends and how much her tank top cost. She couldn't exactly connect with Emily with conversation like this. Sam knew the girl was at the top of their class, so she tried changing subjects on what interested her – the environment, recycling, vegetarianism, animals.

Emily didn't bite on any of those subjects. Eventually, she caved and asked, "Tell me a few fun facts about fashion."

Well, the first fashion magazine was published in Germany in 1586," she spiritedly boasted.

It wasn't terribly interesting, but at least she'd stopped gossiping. Emily went on…and _on_ about various fashion topics, including her aspirations for working for whatever magazine she had said a moment ago. The girl didn't exactly care than Sam wasn't paying attention. She seemed to thrive off of speaking alone, so her words were falling on deaf ears.

"When are we going to do the Ouija thingy?" she asked suddenly.

Sam straightened in her seat, sipping her water, "We tried it yesterday with no success. We decided to do it in the library next. It was Beth's favorite room in my house."

"Don't you think we'd have greater success with it if everyone were present, though?" Emily countered. "I mean, if it was the two of you and nothing, I can't imagine what else could possibly work." **(BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE)** She sounded exhausted, and Sam smiled. When Em caught her staring, she crossed her arms. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," she teased. Sam's eyes got serious. "Em, you're quite possibly the most vapid girl I know."

"Hey!"

Sam held her hand out toward the other girl. "You're also way too smart!"

Emily subdued somewhat and shook her head. "And?" She went to inspect her nails.

"I've always thought of you as a big threat. Not to me, personally, but to everyone in general. You're gorgeous and a genius. Plus, you can take care of yourself for the most part," she continued.

Emily squinted. "Is there a point to all of this?"

Sam smiled triumphantly. "Oh, yea." Her devious smile reached her eyes and she laughed. "You're a big softy."

"I'm _what?_ "

Sam held her palms to her chest. "I mean deep, deep, _deep_ down," she amended.

"You're full of shit, Sam!" Em chuckled.

The blond opened her eyes eccentrically and pushed her seat closer to Emily and grabbed her hand. "Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Sam sang as if she were on Broadway.

Emily paused. "Oh, fuck. You like _Frozen_?" she questioned. When Sam nodded, Em sprang out of her chair and kneeled before her crippled friend. "Come on let's go and play!"

Sam laughed aloud, the sound resonating to each corner of the cafeteria. She waved her arm dramatically out to the crowd watching them. "I never see you anymore," she continued.

"Holy shit, girl! You can sing!" Em eagerly commented. When Sam shook her head at her, she giggled. "Right, sorry!" She cleared her throat. "Come out the door," she sand loudly and off-key.

Together, they continued, "It's like you've gone away…We used to be best buddies, And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!"

Sam pointed at Em. "I _knew_ it!"

Em glanced at the crowd gawking and cleared her throat, glancing at her nails. "You're point?" she said in her normal bitchy attitude.

Rolling her eyes, Sam clapped and brought her joined hands to her mouth. "You have no idea how much I love you right now!" she exclaimed as she guided Emily's head to her lips a few times.

Em squealed and pulled away. "Sam!" she choked, laughing.

"Hannah and I saw it together, and I fell in love!" Sam confided.

Emily chuckled. "No way! Han hated that movie!"

The blond shook her head with an eye roll. "Only because Mike swore he'd never date a girl who likes it!"

"And I still wouldn't," he spoke from behind Sam.

She looked up at him, seeing a somewhat tense, but friendly expression. He reached for the seat next to her and flipped it backward, his hands grabbing the top of it. When she looked at Emily, she made a funny face at her, making Em laugh slightly. Mike drummed his fingers against the seat. Sam turned back to him. "You just don't know good movies if they bit you in the testicles," she teased, trying to forget about the way he'd walked out on her just last night. She didn't want it to be a big deal until they could talk about it when they both wanted to. **(BUTTERFLY EFFECT)**

He searched her features, as if trying to find traces of anger or hurt. He'd find none, of course. She knew how to train her face to fit how she wanted to feel. He swallowed and forced a smile. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Sam shifted her gaze to the ceiling, appearing to think about her answer. As she settled her eyes back on his, she smiled sweetly. "No, but I'll kiss you," she answered. And she did, briefly. When they pulled away, she saw him smiling broadly.

Emily gagged theatrically. "You two should just fuck already," she groaned.

"I'm not giving you the fifty bucks, Emily," Mike warned.

She answered with an impolite finger.

Mike chuckled softly and turned to Sam. "You ready to head to sociology?"

"Sure," she responded.

He helped her up and handed her the crutches she used in favor of the wheelchair. "See ya, Em," Mike said.

"Oh, Sam? We should hang out just the two of us and plan a surprise _Frozen_ party for Mike's birthday coming up. We'll talk!" she quipped. "And also about the other thing," she reluctantly added. **(BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE)**

Sam winced and closed her eyes. "O-okay." She didn't want to get into it with Mike. Not in public.

Mike tore her away from the table and exited the cafeteria. "What other thing?" he insisted. When she rolled her eyes, he held out a hand, saying, "I hope it's not related to last night."

Boldly, Sam glanced up at him. "It is."

"You're fucking impossible," he fought.

She started moving toward the Liberal Arts building, and he easily caught up to her. "What's your real beef with it?" She really needed to know.

She heard the frustration dripping from his loud sigh. "You just don't get it! We escaped one nightmare into another."

"Shh!" she chastised. She paused when they got to the building, standing outside rather than going in. The halls echoed. "It's about Josh."

"No way!" he denied. "We cannot save him! That guy on the mountain said as much!"

"Maybe he didn't have all the facts. Maybe we _can_ save him," she countered.

He lowered his head to hers. "Sam, please leave this alone. Hmm? For me?"

She shook her head. "I can't do that."

He sighed again, this time a calm washing over him. "Fine," he conceded. Pausing, he kissed her lips hardly. Pulling away, he stared down at her. "You're right. It is about Josh. I'm being…what did you say?"

"Obtuse," she offered.

"Yes, that."

Sam had to smile. She stabled herself and reached for his hand. "If we do this, I'm going to be with _you_. I'm so much in love with you, and so help me, I wish you'd start to accept that."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be. You're allowed to be you. I just wish you'd talk to me rather than walk away from me."

His eyes watered, but he nodded. He reached for her and pulled her into an embrace, warm and solid. He leaned his head in her neck, inhaling her cinnamon shampoo scent in her hair. After a moment, he pulled back, leaving his arms protectively around her. "I'm with you. Whatever I need to do, Sam."

The blond smiled and kissed him. "Thank you!"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Butterfly Effects**

Sam went to the coffee shop after receiving a text, and she didn't open the door for Mike.

Sam didn't talk to Chris about her father, so Chris didn't talk to Sam about Ashley.

Sam and Chris had no success using the Ouija board, so Emily suggested they all must do it.

Sam chose not to talk about saving Josh, but Emily brought it up in front of Mike.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Status Updates**

 **Sam:**

Mike: Highest  
Jessica: Medium  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: Higher  
Emily: Higher  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Mike:**

Sam: Higher  
Jessica: High  
Matt: High  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Medium  
Ashley: Low

 **Jessica:**

Mike: Medium  
Sam: High  
Matt: Highest  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Low  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Matt:**

Sam: Medium  
Jessica: Highest  
Mike: Medium  
Chris: High  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Chris:**

Sam: Higher  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Medium  
Mike: Medium  
Emily: Medium  
Ashley: High

 **Ashley:**

Mike: Neutral  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: Low  
Emily: Low  
Sam: Higher

 **Emily:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Neutral  
Chris: High  
Mike: Medium  
Ashley: Lower

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

The butterfly effects are back! A lot happened! Please review! IT makes me feel there is still interest in this story, and I'm working hard to get out these updates! Thanks!

— — — — — — — — — —

As for the Status Updates, here are the scores I've gone with:

1 = Lowest  
2 = Lower  
3 = Low  
4 = Neutral  
5 = Medium  
6 = High  
7 = Higher  
8 = Highest

These do not quantify love, hate, etc. They simply quantify the relationships as they change.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 ** _BREVIARY-ROSE_**


	16. Steel Your Heart, The Dawn Will Come

**The . Dawn . Will . Come .**

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

This chapter is a bit overdue; however, it has gone through many revisions, and I'm frankly tired of looking at it. I'm quite happy with it. I know it's incredibly longer than my other chapters, but everything in this chapter is important to the next phase of the story. I didn't have the heart to prolong the "date / surprise" chapter any longer. I always planned on it being chapter 17. I wanted to spoil you a little bit. Please review with what you think Mike will do for Sam! Let's chat about this story! I'm eager to hear your thoughts. Thanks for the kind reviews! I love that ya'll are liking this story. I'll try to update it by this weekend. It will be another long chapter. I have no shame. :)

No butterfly effects in the next two. Just keep in mind of the ones at the bottom. They'll come back into the plot soon enough.

All mistakes in this chapter are my own. If anything stands out too badly, I'm going to fix it. I just really want you to have this update!

— — — — — — — — — —

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES**

 _ **Spoilers will occur for those who forgo research or those who have not finished the game.**_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Chapter 15**

Sam hadn't heard Josh for over a week and a half now. A piece of her that had been hollow for such a long time felt complete again. The empty cavern of space in her soul was strengthened by saving Josh. Saving him was her only priority in mind for her now.

The others judged her for this obsession. The girl knew she needed distance, but with every failure added, Sam felt her determination drown out the rest of the world. Now, she couldn't find his journal. It made things even worse because now she'd torn apart her home while everyone was away at school.

She'd skipped and didn't feel bad about lying to all of them – even Mike.

Nine days had passed since she'd seen the totem – heard Josh. The group agreed to attempt contacting the twins with the board procured from the basement. After Chris and her failure the first night, they'd used it at least twenty times – all failures.

They'd taken it to a cemetery at night close by the manor a few nights ago. Before that, they'd held sessions in her room, the kitchen, the library, her father's cell – for lack of a better name, the backyard, the large entry way, and so on. They'd tried playing around with exactly who was in attendance. Sometimes Jessica would leave the room. Sometimes they'd all leave the room, leaving her by herself.

A few times Sam tried bating Hannah by forcing Mike to call her out – using sweet nothings and pretty words. Nothing. They had to be doing something wrong. They'd gone to the only local Wiccan shop to pick up candles and other odd things the shop owner said would work.

Sam had skipped her therapy for this week. All of the sessions weren't needed. She was walking just fine. Besides, she still had to read that book the shop owner said to read. The pages went by slowly when one read them on a treadmill. That's exactly what she'd done. No one knew her body better than she did, and she felt fine.

All that mattered was saving Josh. There was something she was missing: an angle she wasn't seeing. She needed to buckle down and finish the thousand page leather bound book. Sam only trekked through a third of it. So far, nothing useful had popped up.

She was in her basement now. Mike asked her not to venture down there alone, but he was being ridiculous. Hers wasn't the basement from the lodge. She was pulling boxes to the floor and furiously throwing the contents out of them. She found her dad's golfing trophies, her mother's tea set collection, and other odds and ends she didn't fucking care about.

Somewhere off in the distance, a window shattered. Her whole body froze, but only for a moment. She instantly rushed toward the studio, quickly activating her phone's flashlight function as she navigated over to the mirrored closet. She opened the door and shut it, turning off the flashlight and silencing her phone. She muttered a curse as she disabled her phone's vibration setting.

Loud bangs sounded beyond the studio, causing her to still and hold her hand over her mouth. This room was safe, she speculated. It was mirrored, and the door was, too. The creature wouldn't know to look for a closet. There wasn't a traditional door knob. It was a door that you needed to locate a hidden latch in order for the handle to pop out. She was safe for now.

It sounded like shelves were collapsing beyond the door. She couldn't focus on that now. She dimmed her phone and kept her mouth closed as she texted everyone, _Not a drill. It's in my house. Do not come back here until I give the okay. I'm fine. Safe. Not doing anything stupid. Hiding. Do. Not. Come. Here._

She closed her phone off and placed a hand over her nose and mouth after realizing she was breathing too hard. She gulped and closed her eyes when she heard the creature come into the studio. Her phone screen lit up, though the light was so dim. It didn't even emit around her. It lit up only her face and chest.

 _What the fuck?_ Emily texted. _Text me now! Or else I'm on my way!_

 _SAM?! Are you okay?_ Jessica shot back.

She couldn't read the other messages as the phone flashed up with Mike calling her. She immediately answered and turned the volume of his voice down to the lowest setting. He was whispering something. After a while, she heard him say, "Press two buttons so I know you're okay."

She complied.

"Oh, Sam," he exhaled. "Thank God," he quietly whispered. I've texted everyone to meet me at my car. No one will come for you. I'll make sure of it." He paused when the shriek pierced through the silence. "Shit-stained baby Jesus on Halloween in a threesome!" he winced. His tone went back to whispering. "Sam, don't fucking move. Text me where you are. I need to know you're safe."

She did as she put her thumb over the ear speaker in case he talked while her phone was down as she texted him where she was. She brought the phone back to her ear to listen to him.

"Disable Siri for me?" he asked. She pressed one of the numbers to answer him. She went into her settings and did as he instructed. She held her phone to her heart and winced as the loud shriek wailed again. When it was over she pressed a button and held up the phone again. "I love you, Sam. Do you hear me? I love you so much," he soothed. She plugged her exposed ear with her opposite hand and leaned her head back against the shelf behind her.

"When I get my hands on you again, you'll be safe in my arms," he continued. He sounded like he was crying – or at least failing to keep his emotions in. "We're going to get away from all this for a while. Just us. No one will find us, and I'll have you all to myself again. Where we're going, you're going to sit pretty in a huge as fuck bath tub with jets all around you. You'll have me behind you rubbing you down and touching you in all the paces you ask me to."

She shivered, but not in the way he'd want her to. Sam let out her tears. She was tired of fighting with herself. For the first time since getting back, she allowed herself to truly feel the fear resonating in her heart, shaking her bones. She sat motionless – afraid that any sound would trigger her location to the Wendigo.

It sounded like it was trying to climb up the slick glass, sounding a large thud on the hardwood floor as it seemingly fell. It shrieked again, but Sam found herself withdrawing in the calm voice in her ear. "I'll make a Munroe out of you, Sam. Whenever you want, you'll have little Mike terrors running us ragged. You'll wear my ring, and I'll wear yours, Sam. Ain't no other woman going to not know who I belong to."

He must have heard her breathing, because he sighed quietly and sniffled. "Right now, my favorite sound in this whole fucking world is hearing you breathe through this phone," he told her. After a quick pause, he choked, "Remember when you asked me what my favorite sound was, Sam?"

She wanted to answer – a whisper, a groan, _something_. She couldn't though. It was too risky. She stayed silent and waited till he spoke. Eventually, he did. "My favorite sound is when you moaned against me while saying 'Munroe,'" he finally spoke. "There isn't anything else you say that gets me so fucking riled up and ready for you."

Sam winced back as the creature wailed again. Her tears warmed her face even as the door in front of her rattled as the Wendigo bumped against it. There was no way it would find the way in, she thought. The creature lunged across the room, and she heard glass crack on the opposite side of the studio.

He must have heard all of it, too. "Sam, I'm right here. I'm holding onto you. I've got your hand. You feel so fucking warm. You're safe," he murmured desperately. She wanted nothing more for his words to be true. She heard him take a deep breath. "Please don't move. Don't be loud. I need you to be there when we get there. I just need you, Sam. Please be safe."

She moved the phone from her ear so she could text him, _How the fuck will I know if it's truly gone?_ She slowly peeled her sweater off, shoulder to wrist, arm after arm. She lifted her feet up in an effort to cross her legs. Every muscle was quiet, yet quick. She bit her lip as she set her phone down on her leg while she tucked the sweater against the crack under the door.

"Sam!" she heard when she pulled the phone back up. She breathed through her nostrils somewhat louder so he knew she heard him. "We're going to come get you as soon as this is over. I'm leaving campus now, but I'm staying away from the house until you say so. I'm going to be close. Alls you gotta do is hang in there for me."

His voice tried to mimic a true New York accent just then. He was – poorly – attempting to lighten the mood. It normally would have worked, but the fear was beginning to become too much. She knew he knew it, too.

"One sec, Sam. I'm still right here," she heard him utter. A car door slammed and she heard shuffling. "Quiet!" he hissed at someone. Then, silence. Sam thought he'd muted himself in effort to stay the group's bickering. He couldn't risk her presence. She knew that.

It still didn't stop her heart from leaping into her throat. Anxiety was something she'd never personally experienced, but she was sure this was how it felt. Hannah had always complained of having something like it when it came to Mike.

She'd ask Sam ridiculous questions. She tried to replay them in her head while the monster beyond the thin mirrored door continued its tantrum.

 _"What do you think he'd like better?" Han questioned as they shopped at a fancy dress store. Sam didn't catch the name of it. Personally, she didn't give two fucks about it. The shorter blonde already picked out a dress. She hadn't even tried it on. Prom wasn't something she'd overthought too much – especially now since fucking Josh had asked the two easiest, aside from Emily and Jessica, girls in their high school. Tandy Priott and Charisma Carver. Sam hated to think about them because Josh apparently had been rumored to ask her._

 _She was dateless and a little pissed off at the others in the Washington's group of immature friends. Mike had told her when she'd got to the party to pick up Hannah and Beth. He'd been drunk, and she didn't know why, but she thought he was telling the truth for once._

 _Sam knew they all thought they knew about her so-called feelings for Josh. Honestly, she didn't know if she could call her vague interest in the boy that. Feelings implied something more, stronger and vulnerable. Hannah, she knew, had bold feelings for the same asshole in question._

 _Mike was the center of her best friend's universe. While she did her best to protect Hannah from his pranks, she knew that one day, she wouldn't be there to make it stop in time. Sam worried about what might happen when that happened._

 _"Shit," Sam had cursed. She was supposed to be here for Han. Here she was withdrawing in herself again. "Uh," she considered. Sam's hazel eyes regarded the filthy red dress with no structure and immediately grabbed it to put it back on the rack. "That will never get you in. Dress code and all," she eased. Han always took well to her sarcasm – sometimes. This time, though, her lofty smile didn't reach her eyes._

 _Han had wanted that one, but she didn't fight Sam. She knew her friend was right. Hannah couldn't impress Mike Munroe if she couldn't even get into the dance. Sam smiled lightly. Hannah had picked a wonderful dark violet dress that was probably not the one she'd end up leaving with. Still, she tried to push for something different._

 _Sam knew Han's obsession with Mike wouldn't pay off. If it did, it wouldn't be until he was ready to shut his party boy manwhore image down. And she couldn't see that happening for a long,_ long _time. Unfortunately, Hannah wasn't that patient. "This one for sure," Sam told her. Sam really like the flow of the gown – at least this one had some sort of structure._

 _That dress was the next to be placed on the racks. She didn't get a dress that day. Sam wasn't exactly known for her taste in fashion. Han told her she'd bring Emily next time. Boy, had that been a bad idea._

 _Hannah never let her see the dress until she showed up – alone – at the hotel. She wore an awful orange puffy dress made more for a quinceanera. When she found Sam, she immediately ran off to the bathroom. Hannah had told her that she was a bad friend for showing up in something so elegant._

 _Truthfully, Sam had selected a silk onesie the shade of dark navy. It had a plunging backline that exposed most of her middle back in the shape of an upward V. She wore a simple silver chain that fell down her back instead of her front. It covered her collarbones and most of her shoulders. Instead of a dress, she had opted for this gorgeous onesie. Pants were more her style, and she could wear this to more places than the traditional prom dress._

 _She hadn't gone after Hannah. When the others found her, Josh didn't hide his hungry – at least he looked hungry based on her memory – gaze on her. This wasn't her intent, but good on her for tearing him away for a moment. She could tell he'd already got his threesome from the fun bag twins. He always had a look when he got laid. Sam didn't know if he knew it, but she did._

 _It wasn't really a big deal. He had interests that clearly weren't in her. Sam had already resigned herself to that. Her eyes eased over his two dates with the same stale warmth most people found to be socially acceptable. After a second, she glanced over to the others. They either looked like Disney princesses or tramps – as much as their high school dress code allowed._

 _When her eyes met Mike's, she noticed he regarded her in the most peculiar way. Interest and shock was written into those dark eyes. She swallowed, sick to her stomach. Hannah. She needed to find Hannah._

 _She muttered a curse and ran past the others – in between Emily and Mike. Before she was out of arm's reach from the group, she felt Mike's hand cover her wrist. She was instantly revolted, but she still looked up at him. His eyes now looked confused and were fixed on her. Sam needed to throw up._

 _This was all a game to them. They didn't care about Hannah's feelings at all. As she tore herself away from Mike's tight grasp, she turned and rushed back out to the lobby, hoping to find Hannah. Bile rose in her throat, but she somehow fought it down. How could Josh watch them shit all over his sister like he always did? He never did anything to the group. He never said anything, at least not to them._

 _Instead, he waited to be alone with Sam and complain about it to her._

 _They were all such fucking assholes. As she ran – thankfully in the flats she'd opted to wear over the heels her mother had pushed on her all that day – she felt someone grab her shoulder. It was Beth. They didn't talk, but Beth grabbed her by the hand and led them to the bathroom – finding Hannah. Beth ultimately switched her beautiful dress for Hannah's._

 _Somehow the three of them made the night fun and filled with as much laughter as they could. They all went home alone – the only ones not staying at the hotel for some good ole fashioned high school fucking._

 _Sam still felt sick. She still betrayed Hannah. She was exactly like the group of friends who endlessly tormented her. That was one of the only nights where she allowed to cry herself to sleep._

— — — — — — — — — — —

Everything had been a blur. She'd heard a lot of struggling beyond the door until the last wail. The last time she looked at her phone, she'd been in that closet for over four hours. She'd known she still shook – even as Mike pulled the door open. He'd fallen to his knees and immediately wrapped her up. It was where she needed to be.

Sam was done with her obsession. Josh would still be saved, but Mike had been right, she needed distance – from everything. The only outcome this path would lead her to was insanity. She forgot about Josh's journal. No one mentioned the Ouija board, at least not in front of her.

A few nights later, she'd overheard Chris talking to Emily and Ashley about doing another session somewhere in her house. When she'd made her presence known, they'd all just shut up about it. Truthfully, she'd been grateful. Mike had taken over her life for the week after that afternoon in the closet.

They'd skipped classes together. He swore his grades wouldn't suffer, but they both knew she'd barely pass the semester at this rate. She _would_ pass, but her GPA would take a nasty hit. That hardly mattered when it wasn't high like Mike's or Emily's. School hadn't ever felt important to her like it was for them.

He took her into town to the park she loved growing up. They didn't live in a big city, but their town was still large enough to warrant some sort of mysteries to its residents. They explored the trails together – holding hands and carrying on in silence. He'd brought a book with him – some sort of birdwatching manual for the local area. Sam had never done it before, but she enjoyed it with him. He'd find them a nice isolated bench and would point out any sort of bird that was in that stupid book.

Sam knew he hated birdwatching, but he never told her that. He didn't really bother hiding his boredom as he read through the manual. All that was important to her was that he was here with her doing something she actually found she enjoyed a lot that he hated.

Mike once again proved that he'd do anything for her. He was sweet, caring, and completely obsessed with groping her out in the open. He knew no shame. Sam rarely pulled away from him, but she did bat away his hands when children or someone she recognized was around.

In that week, he kept her away from the house and made it his mission to call repairmen and cleaning people to get the house back in order. He hadn't called the police. None of them thought it was a good idea. She'd agreed.

Today, he'd let her take them to her favorite vegetarian restaurant. He tried tofu for the first time in his life, and she laughed when he didn't vomit like he said he would. When he ordered some sort of pasta to replace the ornate tofu plate – a plate she ended up finishing for him – he stared at her in an odd way.

She swallowed the last bite of her original order and smiled shyly. "What on earth are you thinking about?" she asked quietly.

He uncrossed his arms and reached across the bistro table for her hand. "I've made plans for you for this whole week off for Thanksgiving."

She raised her brow. "What kind of plans?"

"Plans that are on a need-to-know basis," he countered playfully.

She rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "And I don't need to know."

"Exactly."

"What do I need to bring for this mystery week? Anything specific?" she interrogated quickly.

His eyes narrowed, and he smiled again. Reaching across the small rounded table, he swiped at the corner of her mouth with his thumb. Without moving his eyes from hers, he moved his thumb in his mouth. "It was too fucking distracting," he said. After a second, his nose curled. "I still hate tofu."

She laughed – a little too loud considering the small square space the restaurant lacked. Shaking her head, Sam swallowed as she pulled her feet underneath her bum and lifted herself up. She used her arms to crawl toward him over the table and hovered over him. He'd pushed himself as far back as his chair allowed. She licked her lips slowly and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was quick, innocent. It was her eyes that revealed a much darker, sensual need. She watched him shake under her touch. She found she loved sending him into his limits – just like he sent her into hers. He was maddening. She moved her left ankle over the right and pressed her feet on the back of the metal chair she sat in. She wanted him closer, but she could already see him pulling away from her.

While she felt the normal bout of irritation settle in her belly, her heart warmed. This was the trip he'd begged her for a few weeks back. A piece of her was eager to find out what he had in mind. The majority of her felt her skin tingle with need and anticipation. Sam wanted Mike in the way a wolf would lust for the taste of a deer. Never in her whole life had she felt so starved for something she couldn't name – except she _could_ name this. His name was Michael Munroe. And her whole body shivered at the thought of him on her.

Mike was all man despite his age and reputation. He knew ways to pleasure her she was sure would tear her apart. And she frankly didn't care. Sam wanted to be torn apart by him in ways she still didn't quite grasp. He'd become accustomed to teasing her almost on a daily basis. His stupid pretty words _definitely_ had an effect on her. However, when he took his shirt off in front of her before he threw himself next to her in his bed, Sam literally felt the heat in his eyes all over her skin.

Feeling like she did no longer terrified her. She felt like something carnal had lied dormant within her and could have only stirred when Mike looked at her like he did right now. Sure, he pulled away from her, but his thoughts were no longer hidden from her. She almost imagined what he saw as he stared at her. He swallowed moved his head forward to move his lips over hers briefly.

Oh, he wanted her alright. There was nothing he held back from her in this moment except his body. His thoughts latched onto hers and mingled with all the bad things she saw. It was only a matter of days until he fully opened himself up to her. She felt it in her bones.

He sat back from her, but continued to watch her with untamed fire in his eyes. He shoved his hands into his pockets. As she glanced down at his balled, pocketed fists, she saw the middle of his pants bulging, too.

Sam glanced away, but didn't bother hiding her grin. He leaned forward, but didn't move his hands from his pockets as a waitress moved past them with a curious brow directed down at them. She cleared her throat and sat back down on the chair correctly. "So packing…what exactly should I plan on bringing?"

He deviously chuckled, but fixed his features for her before speaking. "All you need to know is that Emily knows everything. She'll help you pack."

Sam needed to cool down her thoughts…and her entire body. Nothing else came to mind except to press her for details later. As if reading her thoughts, he rolled his eyes and said, "She won't tell you a fucking thing."

"She has a pretty big mouth, Mike. You're not the only pretty face around who can sweet talk people."

He narrowed his eyes, as if accepting her challenge. "I seem to remember you pissing off a lot of doctors and nurses back in Canada. Not to mention trying to get Cliff Rogers to kiss you before playing spin the bottle at that one party junior year."

Sam rolled her eyes. She didn't hold back her choked laughter. "I was tired of being called prude! You have no idea how exhausting it is trying to keep up with all you Kardashians."

"I'm Kim in that analogy, right?" he joked. After a moment, he inquisitively looked at her and licked his lip once as if pondering something. "Did you want Josh to see you kiss another guy that night?" he asked quietly.

She really wanted to pull away from him, withdraw in herself. She was _exhausted_ with his obsession with Josh's none existent relationship with her. He hadn't brought him up much anymore – especially after the quote break-in unquote. She knew he had so many questions to ask her about him. She only now realized that she could leverage information for information. "Honest answers for honest answers?"

"Course," he answered.

She bit her thumb nail and looked up at him calmly. "Not really," she started. She knew the simple answer wouldn't satisfy him at all, so she added, "He was always just there, and we'd hang out every once in a while before the twins disappeared. The boy he grew up to be was a stranger to me, though. I never understood how he could let you all terrorize his sister the way you did. He never said anything to any of you. I couldn't respect him for that, and I set aside any possible interest in him."

He nodded slightly, looking away temporarily. After a moment, he gazed back over to her and said, "What's your question?" She knew he expected a landmine.

"I want to know more about your past with other girls," she started. He stiffened and became quite defensive, but she shoved her hand over his mouth before he could say anything. "Please just indulge me. I'm not 'being a girl,' Mike. I honestly want to know more about you."

His hands returned to the table in fists. His eyes hardened, but he sat there regarding her, observing her. She didn't know what he saw, but when he lowered his gaze to his loosening fists, she knew he was relenting. "I used to think I'd be proud if I chased a lot of girls around," he started tersely. He bit his lip for a moment, but moved his eyes on hers again. "Newsflash: I'm not." He paused, but never let her eyes leave his. When he reached for her hands, she pushed the plates aside so she could take them. "I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. You know this already, and I know – _I know_ – you're tired of me emphasizing that I'm not a good man. The point is that I want to be – for you."

She nodded and softly smiled. She knew he'd opened up the floor for any of her questions, and her heart warmed at this open display of vulnerability. "I know you've admitted to threesomes. How many times? What is it like for a guy? Is it as busy and frantic as I imagine it to be?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "First off, I truly don't want you picturing me doing that stuff. You'll give yourself a headache. Trust me. Second, threesomes were a big deal for me in high school and summer before freshman year at college. My first encounter was _very_ unsatisfying, but there was still a rush I felt after. "

"What happened?"

His thumb rubbed her hand. "Well, for starters, I learned that you should never expect a good threesome with a lesbian and a bi girl. I really was left out that first time. Josh joked one time that he thought I should find another girl and a man that time. He always enjoyed making the weirdest gay jokes. Anyway," he said as he cleared his throat, "I've _never_ been with a man _ever_. I quickly found girls who worshipped me and were curious about other women to do it again. They were the easiest."

Sam shook her head, her mouth stretching into a broad smile. "You're horrible!"

"I'm also very loveable…not very travel-friendly when soaking wet, though." There was a playful graveness in his tone that made her chuckle lowly.

"Who has your best time been with?" she asked eventually. She didn't think he'd answer.

He squirmed uncomfortably, but he cleared his throat. "That's a loaded question."

She wanted him to be at ease, so she tightened her hands over his and smiled softly. "I'm not trying to trick or trap you. I know we haven't done anything all that significant – yet. I just want to know."

"You're not going to like the answer," he blurted.

She swallowed, saying, "I know. It's okay that you had a life before all of this shit happened."

"Emily," he blurted. His shaking leg started to move the table. When she reached under the table to touch him, he seemed to relax. "We had something no matter how toxic it actually was. We had relatively the same goals in life. She was the only girl who told me things the way they apparently were – even though I quickly realized all she ever said was stuff _she_ thought the world was. We cheated on each other so much I lost count who actually is worse."

She didn't like the rising anger in her stomach, so she did her best to push away at the feeling. She wasn't a jealous person, and she wasn't going to start being one with Mike. He didn't deserve that. "She was your first real relationship?"

He snorted. "I don't exactly think what we had was real, but Emily showed me that I could feel things for someone else other than myself – even if it was not in the best way."

"You loved her."

"I thought I did," he corrected. His eyes were serious as they locked onto hers. "We had our thing for about three years off and on – more off than on, but still. She's such a different person when you enter a relationship with her. Emily likes control. She rarely gave any to me. I never complained, though. She gave about the best blow–" he cut off, squirming again. He cleared his throat. "Emily knew how to keep me around, and I knew that who she was. I was never delusional about her."

"And Jessica?"

His brow lifted. "We really never had a shot, did we?"

"Guess not," she agreed.

"Jessica always knew how to make me smile. She's an incredibly self-conscious girl, though. I exploited her in my attempt to piss off Emily. Don't get me wrong, I _did_ like Jess. I just wanted to get back at Emily for being with Matt."

Sam nodded, and smiled at the waiter for their table as he deposited the check. She beat Mike to the punch as she sent him off with her debit card with a polite thank you. They remained silent until she was given her card back. She stood up first and reached for him. He reluctantly stood with her and led them out of the bistro.

— — — — — — — — — — —

"Sam," Emily warned. "Stop asking!"

"Emily!" she whined. "I hate surprises! Just tell me so I can get this over with."

Emily went through Sam's closet like she was on a mission. "I just can't believe that you wear what you do with all of these cute pieces!" she chided. "I know we're packing that outfit you wore to prom…better yet, wear that when it's time to leave here, okay?" She searched Sam's jewelry case and found the same silver necklace she'd worn to prom. "In fact, wear all of this."

Sam sat on her bed next to the suitcase. It wasn't hers. Emily had lent her a few of her. Emily's system demanded a suitcase for shoes, a suitcase for accessories, toiletries, and makeup, and then two massive ones for clothes. Sam had told her she would only need one, but they settled on two. Emily immediately pulled Sam's nicest pair of heels from the back of the closet.

"Why on earth do you never wear this stuff? My whole closet is a designer's paradise, and even I have closet envy over here!"

Sam shrugged. "My mom buys me clothes when she finds it in her heart to stay in town longer than a day. She says they're mostly for that one time on that one blue moon I'll actually attend an event with them. I've never touched most of it."

Emily smiled brightly when she pulled a cream cashmere sweater out of a drawer. "Okay, I'm borrowing this when you get back. I saw something like this at the mall a few weeks back, but they didn't have this color!" she announced.

"I would say you can have it, but I get the feeling you'd never visit me anymore."

Emily stopped. "Sam, things are different now."

She chuckled and shrugged. "I know. It was a joke. Apparently a bad one."

Emily narrowed her eyes, but sighed. "It feels so weird doesn't it?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm stuck in this parallel universe where we're actually friends," Sam replied sarcastically. Her eyes were warm and regarded the other girl in her closet teasingly.

"Ha, ha." Emily rolled her eyes and pulled a few more things out onto the bed. She organized the clothes by outfit, pairing everything as she folded so Sam would know what things went with what. "I really hope you have fun with Mike. You need it more than all of us."

"Emily," she hesitated but only briefly. Sam pulled her hair behind her ears. "Are you in love with Mike?"

It was something no one had asked her – especially not since the mountain. So much had happened. If Sam was being honest, she didn't know if Emily had forgiven him for pointing a gun in her direction. Sam would probably never ask her about that. Not ever.

Emily fidgeted, but stopped her packing. "I think I never was in love with him. I'm sure he's told you lots of stuff about me. I frankly don't care. You being here tells me none of that matters to you. Mike is just familiar. He is a huge part of my life, but we were always made to hurt each other."

"Are you okay with me being with him?"

The question caught her off guard. Emily swallowed and didn't allow her tears to fall. "If I said no, would you end things with him?"

Sam shook her head. "No, but I'd go out of my way to make things comfortable for you."

"Sam, you're so good to people. You're the best out of all of us," Em whispered. She wiped at her eyes. "I'm over Mike. I could never look at him like you do after what he did to me."

"He didn't pull the trigger, Emily," she fought. Protecting Mike became overwhelming to her.

Emily shook her head as she quietly folded a shirt in the suitcase. "Only because you stopped him, Sam. You're really my only ally anymore."

"I don't like that you're hurting," she admitted. Sam wished she could do something to make her feel better.

Em sniffled. "You've done so much for me. Distance from guys and relationships have allowed me to find who I am after all of this in a way. I need to know who I am again."

Sam just sat there. "I'm here for you, Emily. We may not always agree or even share the same interests, but no one deserves to feel like an outsider. I've spent my whole life like that. It's empty."

"It's hard not to feel like this when everyone is conveniently paired off," Emily acknowledged.

After she swallowed, Sam moved next to her and leaned her head on her shoulder as she peered down at the suitcase. "I hope we can find a way to save Josh."

Emily snaked her arm in Sam's. "Me, too."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Butterfly Effects**

Sam went to the coffee shop after receiving a text, and she didn't open the door for Mike.

Sam didn't talk to Chris about her father, so Chris didn't talk to Sam about Ashley.

Sam and Chris had no success using the Ouija board, so Emily suggested they all must do it.

Sam chose not to talk about saving Josh, but Emily brought it up in front of Mike.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Status Updates**

 **Sam:**

Mike: Highest  
Jessica: Medium  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: Higher  
Emily: Higher  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Mike:**

Sam: Higher  
Jessica: High  
Matt: High  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Medium  
Ashley: Low

 **Jessica:**

Mike: Medium  
Sam: High  
Matt: Highest  
Chris: Medium  
Emily: Low  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Matt:**

Sam: Medium  
Jessica: Highest  
Mike: Medium  
Chris: High  
Emily: Neutral  
Ashley: Neutral

 **Chris:**

Sam: Higher  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Medium  
Mike: Medium  
Emily: Medium  
Ashley: High

 **Ashley:**

Mike: Neutral  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Medium  
Chris: Low  
Emily: Low  
Sam: Higher

 **Emily:**

Sam: Highest  
Jessica: Neutral  
Matt: Neutral  
Chris: High  
Mike: Medium  
Ashley: Lower

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

See author note above. Chapter 17 is going to be EPIC! Review with your thoughts, please!

— — — — — — — — — —

As for the Status Updates, here are the scores I've gone with:

1 = Lowest  
2 = Lower  
3 = Low  
4 = Neutral  
5 = Medium  
6 = High  
7 = Higher  
8 = Highest

These do not quantify love, hate, etc. They simply quantify the relationships as they change.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 ** _BREVIARY-ROSE_**


End file.
